Monocromía
by G Cullen Nightroad
Summary: Su mundo monocromatico era solo eso, blanco y negro... pero y si,ese resplandor casi cegador y divino que veía en el cabello y los ojos del hombre ¿era color?... CxB..
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**:_Su mundo monocromatico era solo eso, blanco y negro... pero y si,ese resplandor casi cegador y divino que veía en el cabello y los ojos del hombre ¿era color?_

_Aqui reportandome con otra de mis locas ideas...umm...les pido que lean primero y luego les doy mis explicaciones de ciertas cosillas...ah, y hay humanos y vampiros revueltos, ustedes deduzcan quien es vampiro y quien no...  
_

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer....**  
_

* * *

_ **Monocromía**_

Isabella pestañeó perezosamente pues sabía que siempre al despertarse, encontraría de nuevo su mundo monocromático y falto de vida; homogéneo y carente de eso que llamaban color, el cual no conocía debido a su anomalía congénita, que le privaba de la fantástica experiencia que suponía el color.

La castaña se removió las cobijas de encima, se frotó los ojos, y se dirigió a al baño para tomar una ducha caliente, antes de ir a la escuela. Se metió bajo el agua humeante y cerró los ojos, para deleitarse con la sensación del agua sobre su piel color crema. Al salir del baño, se arregló rápidamente con la ropa que su mamá le escoge a diario. Bajó las escaleras para encontrarse a su madre quien ponía el desayuno sobre la mesa, a su padre leyendo el periódico en su uniforme policial y a su alto hermano acomodándose en la mesa.

- ¿qué hay, Bella? – dijo él muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos azules, los cuales su hermana no distinguía

-genial, Em – se sentó a su lado – algo somnolienta porque Midnight no me dejó dormir con sus ronroneos – miró de reojo al estilizado gato negro, repantigado en su pequeño cojín y volvió la vista hacia el muchacho.

- un día de estos, voy a sacar a ese gato de la casa – dijo el padre de la chica con la vista fija en el diario

- no, Charlie. Ese gato me lo regaló Alice de cumpleaños, no podría botarlo – comentó Isabella al recordar a su amiga entre tanto su madre le servía el primer alimento del día. – Le romperías el corazón y sé que no te gustaría eso – la castaña le recordó al jefe de policía su simpatía por la amiga de su hija y desechó la idea de botar el gato.

- a desayunar, jovencita. Alice estará muy pronto aquí para recogerlos.- la voz de la mujer sonó casi como un regaño forzoso; no era el tipo de madre que reprendía a sus hijos.

- sí, mamá. – murmuró la chica mientras su madre le ponía unas píldoras junto a su desayuno.

- y que no se te olviden los medicamentos para la taquicardia, y también recuerda que tienes una cita de revisión en el hospital – dijo la mujer yendo hacia el fregadero que estaba a unos pasos de la mesa.

- ¿a qué horas? Y ¿con qué doctor? Por cierto, ¿de qué es la revisión?

-andas despistada por estos días ¿no? – la muchacha se encogió de hombros mientras comenzaba a comer – tienes cita de revisión rutinaria a las 4:30 pm – recitó la mujer leyendo el recordatorio pegado en la nevera – con el doctor Miller. Supongo que en la oficina de siempre – Isabella simplemente asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que sonaba una bocina en las afueras de la casa; los dos adolescentes se miraron y soltaron las cucharas sobre los platos que estaban a medio vaciar.

- adiós, papá, adiós mamá – corearon al levantarse de la mesa para tomar sus mochilas en la sala.

-Hasta luego, mis niños. – dijo Reneé con tono cariñoso.

-adiós – replicó el policía entre tanto cruzaban la puerta los muchachos, sacaban goma de mascar de los bolsillos. Ambos se acercaron rápidamente al auto blanco en el cual Alice esperaba.

- no terminaron de desayunar ¿no es así?– comentó la chica de cabello negro cuando entraron sus dos amigos.

- se saluda con un buenos días – comentó el muchacho con intención de fastidiarla mientras ella arrancaba el motor.

- cállate, si no fuera por ella tendríamos que ir a la escuela en la patrulla de Charlie.

- sabes que me gusta molestarla, de vez en cuando – le sonrió a la chica desde el asiento de atrás, la cual le sacó la lengua al voltear su cabeza hacia a la derecha.

De camino a la escuela, los jóvenes cruzaron unas cuantas palabras acerca de sus estudios, algunas bromas y lo que habían hecho el día anterior. Al llegar al estacionamiento del instituto, sus miradas se centraron el foco de la atención de aquel momento. Una chica y un chico, ambos rubios se bajaban de un convertible rojo justo al otro lado de donde estaba el auto de Alice. Obviamente, el par de rubios eran nuevos en el pueblo, nadie al parecer les había visto, pero además de ello, eran espectacularmente hermosos, perfectos, elegantes y llamativos de pies a cabeza, dejando a cuanto estudiante pasara por su lado con la boca abierta.

- ¿y esos quiénes son? – preguntó Emmett admirando la escultural figura de la chica al otro lado del aparcamiento.

- son nuevos en Forks. – habló Alice – yo vi a la chica en el supermercado ayer e iba con una mujer a la cual le decía mamá, pero la mujer era demasiado joven como para serlo; oí que ella se llama Rosalie. Y al chico nunca lo he visto, pero deben de ser familia. – los tres salieron del auto hacia los edificios.

- ¿a quién con esa pinta, se le ocurre venir a vivir a Forks? –casi gruñó Bella, puesto que ella destetaba ese pequeño pueblo, no solo por la lejanía que tenía con la ciudad, sino por el clima lluvioso y nublado que predominaba. Recordaba con añoranza y algo de distancia, su querida Phoenix, la que tuvo que dejar a sus cortos 5 años por sus problemas de visión; pues el sol de Arizona, le impedía ver bien a la niña, entonces su familia tuvo que mudarse al lugar más falto de luz solar del país.

Alice e Isabella se fueron hacia su clase de Química, mientras que Emmett se dirigió hacia gimnasia, puesto que él era solo un año mayor que su hermana, así que estaba un curso más avanzado. Los tres se verían más tarden en el almuerzo, en la mesa de siempre, luego de que el muchacho estuviese en su segunda clase, la de literatura y las chicas en Arte.

Cualquiera pensaría que Isabella, con su impedimento con el color, no participaría en artes, pero en cambio, ella era la mejor de la clase en cuanto a pinturas se refería. Pintaba sin conocer los colores, ella solo veía una paleta de grises en varios tonos; pero para quien pudiese ver el color, eran perfectas obras de arte las que creaba. Mezclas irreales e imposibles de colores, desplegaba la chica con su pincel en el lienzo.

En el almuerzo, de nuevo la atención se centraba en la mesa del par de chicos nuevos; todos se volteaban a verlos, pero cuando uno de ellos cruzaba miradas con algún estudiante, éste de inmediato se intimidaba por la extraña aura que los rodeaba y el particular color de sus ojos, que obviamente Bella no percibía. Ella se aventuró a detallar al par de rubios, a mirarlos de arriba abajo con reparo. Estaba maravillada con cada detalle lleno de suntuosidad del par.

La muchacha, Rosalie le miró con hostilidad, pero sin embargo Bella le sostuvo la mirada, hasta que la rubia giró para ver a su acompañante en la mesa. Isabella se preguntaba que había de especial en ellos, que les hacía tan atractivos. Y realidad eran como un par de imanes visuales para cualquiera, solo que algo les hacia retroceder como un acto reflejo; había algo diferente casi mágico en los "nuevos", pero nadie podía determinar que era.

Luego el muchacho cruzó miradas con Isabella; ella se mordió el labio al ver el atractivo de éste, pero él en cambio parecía tener el rostro marcado por mil emociones diferentes, dolor, alegría, curiosidad y pena a la vez. La castaña en cuestión de minutos estaba bajo una especie de encanto, una magia que les rodeaba a ambos. Pensaba que se estaba volviendo loca, pero al ver a su hermano en la misma situación con Rosalie, carcajeó y trató de concentrarse en comer.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – exigió Alice

- mira a Emmett, parece un niño mirando un dulce inalcanzable – ambas se echaron a reír pero el muchacho ni siquiera notó el comentario. – Alice, ¿me acompañarías al hospital a la salida? Es que tengo una cita y…

- claro, no hay problema. Ojalá que sea con el doctor Miller, es tan lindo. Me encanta ir contigo al hospital por eso – suspiró la chica de cabello corto y la otra se rió – lo único es ...¿quién lleva a Emmett a tu casa? no creo que quiera acompañarnos al hospital.

- tiene planes…con una chica o algo así.

- ¿qué yo qué con quien? – reaccionó el castaño musculoso

- nada, tú sigue viendo a la rubia – le replicó Alice y él volvió a su distracción – entonces si voy contigo. ¿Es con el guapo doctor de siempre?

- obvio. No me gustan los otros – ambas siguieron riendo hasta que sonó la campana para dar por terminado el almuerzo. Isabella dio un rápido vistazo al solitario par de la mesa frente a ella y tomó a su amiga de gancho para ir a sus siguientes clases.

El tiempo se les fue volando a las chicas en las clases; para ellas era un día de esos ligeros sin mucho ajetreo con respecto a trabajos en durante las clases o tareas, a pesar de que estuviesen en el penúltimo año de preparatoria. Muy animadas salieron ambas hacia el aparcamiento donde hablaron con Emmett sobre los planes que tenían de ir al hospital y los planes del muchacho; se despidieron de él y subieron al auto blanco.

Estando ya en el hospital, se acercaron a la recepción en el vestíbulo del primer piso, donde estaba la recepcionista que sonrió al ver al par de jovencitas.

- Bella! – dijo la mujer tras el mostrador

- Marie, que gusto verte. – dijo la interpelada sacando sus documentos para confirmar su asistencia a la cita médica

- igual me siento al verlas a las dos – volvió a sonreír la trigueña – que las trae por acá?

- cita con Miller- le entregó su documento de identidad para verificarlo en el sistema.

- Me temo que el doctor Miller, tuvo una calamidad doméstica, por lo cual remitió sus pacientes a otro doctor por el momento – Alice resopló decepcionada pero Marie se veía demasiado…radiante por el anterior comentario – pero Bella, no te imaginas con qué Doctor! Dios! Parece un modelo, te lo juro que eso creí cuando lo ví de primera vez. – la mujer iba incrementando el tamaño de sus sonrisa mientras hablaba – es nuevo, pero a quien le importa eso, cuando le ves a la cara se te olvida hasta cómo te llamas. – Marie se mordió el labio recordando al doctor.

- no exageres.

- no exagero, cuando lo veas te vas a dar cuenta. Por cierto, eres muy afortunada, siempre te toca con los doctores guapos, aunque Miller no le llega ni a los talones a éste otro. – siguió Marie flotando en su nubecilla mientras Alice se hacia la aburrida

- mejor, dame el numero de la oficina y el nombre, ya me está entrando intriga con lo que dices – le dijo Isabella mientras la recepcionista buscaba los datos en el ordenador.

- Doctor Cullen, oficina 408, cuarto piso. Pero debes hablar primero con su secretaria, que muy maldita y convenientemente es enfermera…y su esposa. – bufó la chica de ojos negros.

- rayos! Si que eres chismosa. Te sabes la vida de todos aquí. – le riñó Bella

- ese el trabajo de una recepcionista. –sonrió para luego voltearse a contestar el teléfono.

- está loca – murmuró la más baja de las chicas mientras se alejaban hacia el ascensor. Al estar en el piso correcto, ambas buscaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a una pequeña sala donde se encontraba una mujer preciosa en uniforme blanco. Alice de inmediato reconoció a aquella mujer, era la misma del supermercado, la que iba con Rosalie, la rubia exótica que habían visto en la escuela. Para Alice no tenía sentido alguno la interesante conexión de hechos, pero lo dejó pasar sin que Bella se diese cuenta y se acercaron al mostrador.

- buenas tardes, vengo para una cita con el Doctor Cullen – dijo tímidamente Bella al ver aquella mujer perfecta; no pasó desapercibido para Isabella, el encanto que ella desprendía, era similar al de los rubios de la escuela.

- claro, por supuesto. Supongo que eres…- su voz melodiosa repicó como una campanilla al tiempo que miró el computador sobre su escritorio para confirmar datos – Isabella Swan. – la casi pelirroja sonrió al decir el nombre y Alice frunció el ceño extrañada por aquella sonrisa intimidante pero sublime.

- sí, esa soy yo.

- me temo que tendrás que esperar unos momentos en la oficina, el doctor está tomándose un receso, pero vuelve en 5 minutos. – se levantó de su asiento para guiarla a la oficina, abrió la puerta y estiró el brazo para invitar a la castaña a entrar – entra, siéntate, no hay problema. Pero tu acompañante tiene que quedarse afuera, solo el paciente entra. – Alice torció el gesto y fue a sentarse en las sillas de espera.

- le agradezco, señorita…

- Esme, Cullen. – se puso seria por unos segundos al pronunciar el apellido pero volvió a su actitud amable. – simplemente Esme. No me gusta mucho el Cullen, es demasiado formal. – Alice alzó la ceja aprovechando que Esme estaba de espaldas y Bella la miraba con un pie dentro de la oficina.

- gracias, Esme. – Bella entró al lugar y la puerta se cerró detrás de ella. La oficina era más pequeña de lo que parecía ser desde el exterior, pero acogedora y tenía un aroma amaderado y reconfortante. No se parecía a un lugar donde un doctor trabaja, más bien parecía una sala de té con bellísimos cuadros y escritorio imponente; lo único que hacía evidente su función era la camilla y los implementos médicos que se encontraban detrás de un panel acrílico de baja altura. La chica se sentía muy cómoda allí y decidió sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio.

Jugó varios minutos con sus dedos mientras admiraba los cuadros de las paredes; luego oyó varias voces afuera y se puso recta en la silla. La puerta a sus espaldas se abrió pero ella no volteó, seguía maravillada con las pinturas del lugar aunque las viese en blanco y negro.

- buenas tardes, señorita Swan – aquella voz masculina y agraciada le hizo voltear casi como un instinto. La chica tuvo un vuelco repentino, no solo por el atractivo físico casi angelical del doctor, sino por lo que estaba presenciando en él; no podía ser, era imposible; su condición oftalmológica no tenía reversa ni cura, pero por increíble que fuera, su mundo monocromático parecía adquirir uno nuevo tono. ¿Acaso era color lo que veía? Ese resplandor casi cegador y divino que veía en el cabello y los ojos del hombre ¿era color?

La emoción, el susto y la impresión de aquel nuevo efecto visual, repercutieron en su corazón, haciendo que su mundo se desvaneciera rápidamente en negro…

**Continuará…

* * *

**

_1.sé que se preguntan..es real lo que sufre Isabella? si, es real, se llama acromatopsia e impide distinguir los colores, todo es blanco y negro, además quien la padece, es hipersensible a la luz... 2. Los sintomas de la taquicardia, son desmayos, mareos y pulso acelerado...eso es todo..me he puesto a investigar mucho..jeje..me encanta..soy médica frustrada.. :S_

**que tal?.. vale la pena seguir? que dicen?recibo todo tipo de criticas, ideas, recomendaciones y dudas.. :D lo que sea .. lo que sea...**

**con cariño,Ginny3001 ^^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Graaaacias por todas las visitas y los reviews,**** me emociona que mis delirios al menos les gusten y les diviertan por un rato...A las chicas swanseanas, las quiero muxhooo...les agradezco el pasarse por aqui.. xoxo..sin más tonterias..aqui está ..**

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.... los inventados me pertenecen obviamente... :P  
**_

_

* * *

La emoción, el susto y la impresión de aquel nuevo efecto visual, repercutieron en su corazón, haciendo que su mundo se desvaneciera rápidamente en negro…_

El doctor se acercó velozmente a la chica quien estaba inconsciente en la silla; la tomó en sus brazos para recostarla en la camilla y llamó el nombre de la recepcionista, sabiendo que ella podía escucharle. Aquel hombre hacía tiempos no trataba con una paciente que fuese tan cálida al contacto; para él su piel tibia y clara, parecía la de una frágil muñeca de porcelana, de esas antiguas que son pulidas en el mas mínimo aspecto.

Al descargar a la chica en la lona de la camilla, Esme entró y se dirigió hacia el médico.

- cuenta su pulso – le dijo el rubio a la mujer al buscar mentol en la gaveta

- Carlisle, ¿qué pasó con la chica? ¿Que le hiciste? – dijo mirando a la castaña y contando mentalmente cada latido que percibía

- nada. Cuando entré, pude oír que se le aceleró el ritmo cardiaco y se desmayó. Yo no le hice nada – comentó Carlisle poniendo mentol en un algodón para despertar a la muchacha

- Yo sabía que atraes a las humanas, ¿pero hacerlas desmayar? Eso es nuevo – comentó con una sonrisa, mientras él le pasaba el algodón mentolado por la nariz a Bella. – ¿y para que me llamaste? Tú puedes lidiar con ella.

- eres enfermera, este es tu trabajo. Yo diagnostico –le entregó el algodón sonriente – Y eso de que se desmayó por mí, es por su arritmia cardiaca, si no lo notaste ya.

- sí, lo sé. Tiene taquicardia por el conteo de sus pulsaciones – la castaña comenzó a reaccionar – al menos ya está despertando. – el doctor se acercó mientras la muchacha abría los ojos. Mareada, confundida y aún sorprendida, la chica volvió en sí, pero casi para de desmayarse de nuevo, al ver el resplandor de los ojos de quienes tenía al frente. Isabella se quedó inmóvil sobre la camilla admirando la luminiscencia del cabello del hombre, estaba en una especie de shock.

- señorita Swan ¿Cómo se encuentra? – preguntó él, pero ella seguía abstraída el tercer matiz que había descubierto. - ¿señorita? – insistió el doctor Cullen

- ¿quiere agua? – Intervino Esme a lo que Bella ladeó la cabeza y afirmó con un gesto – ya vuelvo.

- ¿se siente bien? – preguntó Carlisle pero Bella no respondió – voy a ayudarla a sentarse. – le puso una de sus manos bajo la espalda y la otra agarró la de la chica, que inmediatamente se percató de la fría temperatura que poseía la piel de él, aunque aquello no era incomodo para ella, a pesar de que odiaba lo frío. -¿tiene idea del porque se desmayó? – Isabella suspiró imposibilitada para hablar - taquicardia según su expediente – él mintió un poco.

- no…exactamente – murmuró ella con mucha reserva – bueno, mi taquicardia y "eso" – miró de reojo el cabello del hombre y sus ojos, para luego voltear hacia un cuadro con tonalidades resplandecientes.

- ¿"eso"? – enarcó la ceja al mismo tiempo que Esme entraba con una bandejita con vaso de agua y unas galletas dulces. Se acercó a la camilla y le entregó el vaso a Bella.

- tómatelo y luego te comes las galletas, podría ser una baja de azúcar

- gracias…Esme – dijo Bella

- señorita Swan, no entendí bien que fue lo que la hizo de desmayar. ¿"eso"? – se tocó el cabello extrañado y a ella le hizo algo de gracia pues sonrió

- Doctor, no sé si usted sabe sobre la condición que sufro, supongo que la leyó en mi expediente; el punto es que sufro de acromatopsia y acabo de descubrir algo que… – suspiró para tomar aire – que me cambió el mundo por completo.

- sigo sin entender – la voz del hombre denotaba curiosidad

- cuando lo ví a…usted, comencé a ver un matiz más aparte del blanco y negro – ella tragó saliva y quienes estaban frente a ella se quedaron boquiabiertos y cortos de palabras – no tengo la más mínima idea de que haya pasado, solo comencé a ver ese …resplandor en su cabello y ojos. Me emocioné y me asusté demasiado; y eso combinado con mi arritmia me hizo desmayar – Bella se mordió el labio para retener la sarta de palabras que tenía en la mente en ese momento, además que omitió la parte de cómo el atractivo del doctor contribuyó a su desmayo.

- imposible – masculló Carlisle

- ¿estás segura?

- completamente. – respondió – incluso veo el mismo brillo en sus ojos, Esme. Antes no lo vi, antes de entrar a la oficina no lo vi, pero ahora si lo veo. –ella sorbió un poco del agua y la mujer se pasmó al oír a la chica

- esto es…

- medicamente imposible – completó el joven doctor – pienso que deberíamos llamar al neurólogo y al oftalmólogo. Esto es completamente bizarro. – Carlisle se pasó la mano por el cabello pensativo – Esme, ¿me harías el favor? Yo la voy a revisar.

- con gusto, Carlisle. – ella salió de la habitación

- ¿Cómo se llama ese color? – preguntó Bella al poner el vaso en la bandejita a su lado – el de su cabello y ojos ¿Cómo se llama?

- amarillo, en varias tonalidades derivadas. – aseguró él

- ah, amarillo! Es hermoso! – sonrió radiante – es increíble que algo sea tan…maravilloso! No puedo imaginar cómo podrían ser los otros. Rojo, azul, verde, violeta…- la chica trató de ensoñar con los otros colores mientras el hombre se sentía conmovido al extremo. Aquella chica no conocía los colores, solo uno y él podía ver ocho, uno más que los humanos.

- permíteme – se le acercó a la chica con una pequeña lamparilla para revisarle la pupila. Isabella al tener tan cerca a Carlisle, sintió su indescriptible aroma, mezclado con los residuos del mentol en su nariz y la colonia del hombre; aspiró fuertemente varias veces para disfrutar las fragancias, lo cual alertó al doctor - ¿te falta la respiración?

No – ella se sonrojó – no es eso, es…su colonia. Huele bien –apretó los labios algo avergonzada y él sonrió, haciendo que los latidos de ella se aceleraran.

- por eso la uso – _"nota mental: no debo sonreír demasiado, le afecta el corazón",_ se dijo así mismo mientras se alejaba de la chica – los ojos están bien por lo que distingo. ¿Sigues viendo el color amarillo?¿no ha se ha desvanecido o se ha intentado desvanecer en el algún momento?

- no. Sigue igual.

- estoy desconcertado, no tengo explicación para esto. – el frunció el ceño

- siempre supe que no era muy normal que digamos. – sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento, y la respiración de Bella se detuvo para luego acelerarse delatadoramente.

- ¿qué pasa? ¿Segura que no te falta el aire?

- Carlisle, con permiso. – anunció Esme al entrar con dos hombres de bata blanca – el doctor Hill de oftalmología – señaló al doctor más entrado en años – el doctor Bryant de Neurología. – los médicos se saludaron de mano rápidamente – les expliqué el caso mientras veníamos hacia acá y también están confusos al respecto.

- quisiéramos revisar a la paciente, hacerle una serie de pruebas y determinar a qué se debe la anomalía en el monocromatismo – comentó el doctor Bryant

- es bastante …particular, que suceda algo parecido a la regresión de la acromatopsia y no la progresión de la misma – apostilló el oftalmólogo a lo que alguien tocó a la puerta, Esme caminó hasta ella y la abrió, dejando ver la cabeza de la mejor amiga de la castaña.

- ¿Bella?¿qué pasa? – todos le miraron con mala cara menos su amiga - ¿Por qué necesitas tantos doctores? Me preocupa.

- Alice, ahora no. – Bella habló entre dientes para hacerle entender a la chiquilla que no era bienvenida.

- como quieras, me tendrás que explicar luego. – sacó su cabeza de la oficina y Esme cerró a la puerta, mientras ella y Carlisle soltaban unas risitas por lo bajo.

- bien, comencemos. – dijo el doctor rubio cruzándose de brazos. - ¿eres mayor de edad o necesitas el consentimiento de tus padres?

-¿Qué? – Isabella arqueó la ceja

- es para hacer los exámenes, señorita Swan – comentó Esme con gracia.

- oh, necesito a mis padres, tengo 17.

- Esme, date a la tarea de llamarlos mientras los doctores Hill y Bryant le hacen revisiones básicas.

- sí, Carlisle.

[…]

Al llegar la madre de Isabella al consultorio, se sorprendió casi de la misma manera que su hija, al saber sobre la nueva condición oftalmológica de la misma. Tuvo que firmar al menos 10 documentos para tantas diferentes pruebas que tendrían que realizarle a la joven.

Pasaron las horas mientras la chica iba de un lado al otro del hospital, acompañada de su pequeña comitiva de doctores para hacerle los exámenes; algunas pruebas daban resultados predecibles acorde con la situación de la chica y las de resultado con retraso, serían revisadas luego.

Bella no le quitaba la mirada de encima al rubio, él era una distracción imposible de ignorar; lo rodeaba un halo de magnificencia y magnetismo que ella jamás había visto o sentido en alguien más, además de la luminosidad de sus ojos y cabello que la hipnotizaban. Claro que Carlisle notó la mirada de la chica en él; algunas veces le sonrió levemente por cortesía, otras apartó la mirada con algo de rara apatía y una solo vez, le sostuvo la mirada por más de 20 segundos; a la pobre chica se le descontrolaron signos vitales al igual que sus mejillas se tornaron rosas. Y eso no pasó desapercibido por Esme, quien se mostraba despreocupada por la atención que le prestaba Bella a su marido y viceversa.

- Señora Swan, los resultados de las pruebas que faltan saldrán en unos días – comentó Carlisle detrás de su escritorio – así que Isabella tendrá que volver el viernes como a eso de las 5 pm, para ver qué es lo que está pasando y cómo vamos a proceder. – eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto a la chica.

- no será nada malo ¿verdad? – preguntó Reneé

- no, señora, no lo creo. Antes pienso que algo maravillo que su hija pueda disfrutar de al menos un color, puesto que antes todo era blanco y negro para ella. – le esbozó una sonrisa a medias a Bella.

- sí, mamá. No creo que sea nada malo. Yo estoy muy feliz de poder ver por fin algo diferente!

- bien, creo que es todo por hoy. La señorita Swan debe de estar exhausta por todo lo que le ha tocado pasar. Le sugiero que descanse bien esta noche y tomé sus medicamentos cuando debe, por eso fue que se desmayó esta tarde – recomendó el doctor al pararse para llevar al par de mujeres a la salida de la oficina – si ocurre algo fuera de lo normal o dejas de ver el color, por favor vengan sin perder tiempo. Verdaderamente me interesa el caso de la señorita Swan, es muy poco común.

- Doctor Cullen, no dude que vendremos si pasa algo – Reneé sonrió con autentica alegría – muchas gracias por todo, en realidad gracias a usted ella ve el amarillo ahora. – Isabella miró sorprendida a su madre y luego al doctor.

- yo no hice nada, señora. Solo… pasó… – el rubio no sabía que decir al respecto.

- no le haga caso, doctor. – murmuró Bella – le agradezco por todo y…nos vemos el viernes…entonces… – ella se mordió el labio con la sola idea de volverlo a ver pronto.

- por supuesto. – repuso Carlisle – hasta luego, señora. Señorita.

- hasta lu…luego – tartamudeó Bella antes de voltearse a ver a su amiga sentada en la silla con la mandíbula desencajada.

- Adiós, señorita Swan – se despidió la secretaria

- hasta luego, Esme – ella se giró al hablarle a la mujer y dos segundos después tenía a su amiga agarrándole del brazo y saltando.

- Bella! Bella! Bella! –se la llevó por el pasillo lejos de su mamá, lo cual no molestó a Reneé pues conocía muy bien a Alice – Por Dios! ¿Quién era ese? ¿Cuántas veces te desmayaste en el consultorio? Oí que volverás el viernes ¿puedo volver contigo?

- calma, Alice. Respira, te va dar algo a ti. – le frotó el dorso de la mano – una cosa a la vez, aunque quiero decirte algo más importante antes, sobre mis ojos…-entraron al ascensor mientras Esme, que estaba a una gran distancia de ellas, aun podía escuchar su conversación. La enfermera oyó su nombre con toda claridad desde el interior del consultorio y no perdió tiempo en entrar.

- Todo el día te has empeñado en hacerme correr de un lado para el otro ¿no? – le dijo al hombre con tono juguetón

- como si te cansaras –ella rodó los ojos – quería que me apartaras una cita para el viernes a las 5 con la chica Swan. Eso es todo, ya no te molesto más.

- claro, lo haré. – se sentó en el escritorio y comenzó revolver los lápices del portapapeles – es muy especial ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué?

- Swan, es diferente…y linda, hasta para ser una simple humana. Eso hasta yo lo noté, claro que se vería espectacular si se arreglara un poco más. – ella le sonrió al confundido hombre

- ¿Cuál es el punto de esta conversación?

- solo trato de ser amigable, Carlisle. Lo más normal es que me pusiera celosa cuando alguien te coquetea o se desmaya por ti – ambos soltaron unas risillas – pero ya lo superé, o eso creo. – hizo un gesto contrariado – si, ya lo supere. Aprendí por fin, que ya no te tengo, que solo fingimos.

- no, otra vez la misma conversación. – él suspiró - ¿Qué no lo aclaramos ya? Aún me tienes. Si, hola, soy tu esposo. Únicamente en los papeles y el anillo. – alzó su mano para demostrarle su punto.

- eres tonto, me acabas de repetir lo que te dije pero en otras palabras – le pellizcó la mejilla al reír – mejor vuelvo a mi trabajo, o sospecharán que somos esposos de verdad. – comenzó ella a reír casi que histéricamente.

- lo somos! – le dijo él riendo mientras ella salía.

La pasaba tan bien con Esme; Carlisle se sonreía cada vez que pensaba en la alegre actitud de su esposa y como ella le hacía todos sus días rutinarios más amenos. Cuanto la quería y la llegó a querer en su momento, cuanto habían compartido durante sus años juntos; no le importaba el haber tenido que sacrificar su relación con ella por el bienestar de ambos y de la familia, para él seguía siendo su adorable Esme, la de cabellos de caramelo y ojos dorados.

El doctor se levantó de su silla y decidió pensar en su hermosa compañera en otro momento, pues le agobiaba un poco el hecho de no encontrar explicación para los sucesos con su paciente de la tarde; él siempre le encontraba la explicación científica a casi todo. La condición de la chica le intrigaba y le interesaba considerablemente como para echarle de nuevo un vistazo a los resultados de las pruebas en sus manos, además como para revisar el expediente de la muchacha hasta memorizarse en cuestión de segundos el archivo completo.

- Isabella – musitó mientras miraba la fotografía de la adolescente – tal vez Esme tenga razón…Vaya que eres todo un caso…

* * *

Ya sé, ya sé..que onda con Carlisle y Esme?..pff..eso se va aclarando mas adelante..aún no deben saber nada ..jojo..

**Que me dicen? que les pareció? quieren otro cap?....por fa todas las dudas, opiniones, ideas..cualquier cosa..me dejan el review y yo les respondo..**

**bye... ^^  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_thanksss..todas las visitas que he visto me tienen loca además de los comentarios..*.Adela,muchas gracias por dejarme tu opinion. *Andri, yo ya te he mandado mis respuestas por yahoo..y al resto yo ya le he dado mis respuestas :D..y gracias tambien a quienes se pasan y no dejan review y a los que me han puesto en sus alertas y favoritos.... _

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.... los inventados me pertenecen obviamente... principalmente el doctor Miller XD**_

* * *

En tan solo tres días, Isabella tenía su cuarto lleno de cosas amarillas, además de tener a su familia feliz al extremo con su reciente descubrimiento. Su mundo tenía algo más por lo cual levantare cada mañana además de su vida en sí, que para ella perfecta dejando a un lado sus padecimientos de salud.

Cada día se levantaba sonriendo al ver las cosas nuevas que había en su cuarto, principalmente un cuadro que había decidido pintar a base solo de amarillo, negro y blanco. Lo colocó justo en el techo, encima de su cama. Así sería lo primero que vería al despertar. Se inspiró en el primer amanecer que contempló, que aunque por vivir en Forks no fue muy vivaz, ella llevó su imaginación un poco más allá y le dio vida a la pintura. Además del amanecer, utilizó aquel resplandor que su memoria conservaba; el primero que vio, el resplandor que desprendía el doctor aquella vez que percibió el color.

Despertó y se dio un baño como era acostumbrado antes de irse a la secundaria; como casi siempre pasaba, ella y su hermano comieron a medias su desayuno y luego Alice les recogió en su auto blanco.

A llegar a la escuela, se repetía la curiosa escena del martes, donde los protagonistas eran los chicos que el resto del pueblo ya reconocía como los hijos adoptivos del doctor Cullen; siendo Forks un pueblo pequeño, los rumores se esparcían rápidamente.

Isabella se fijó mucho más en ellos después de eso, además del color que los acompañaba, la hacía verlos de manera irreflexiva. Le causaba curiosidad saber el porqué un hombre tan joven como el doctor, decidiría adoptar a unos adolescentes que a duras penas pasarían por los hermanos del rubio. Trató de sacarse las ideas concernientes a aquella peculiar familia y se encaminó a su clase de Biología sin Alice, puesto que estaría en Cálculo para esa hora.

Se sentó en su asiento asignado, pero notó que las pertenencias de alguien estaban sobre el asiento contiguo, que había estado vacío desde hacía meses atrás. Miró el bolso, que aparentaba costar más que todo el atuendo que llevaba puesto y luego a los libros que estaban nuevos, incluso con la cubierta plástica con los que los venden. Supuso de quien podrían ser, pero no se aventuró a asegurarlo.

- Disculpa – le llamó la chica rubia – me das permiso? Necesito sentarme. –le sonrió a medias

- por supuesto, adelante – se levantó para darle paso a la imponente muchacha, puesto que el asiento quedaba junto a la ventana y el de Bella al lado del pasillo. Ambas se situaron en sus respectivos puestos antes de que entrara el señor Banner. – eres nueva, ¿eh? – comentó Isabella con torpeza pues se sentía impresionada con la belleza y el brillo cegador del cabello y ojos de la rubia junto a ella.

- si, por supuesto. Creo que todos lo han notado ya – comentó con algo de sequedad pero sin dejar de ser amable. – Rosalie. Cullen… o Hale, como prefieras.

- Isabella…Swan. Pero dime Bella. Es un gusto conocerte. –le sonrió de manera excepcional pero Rosalie no le correspondió de la misma manera, solo asintió para luego concentrarse en la clase.

Había algo en Bella, que a Rosalie claramente no le gustaba; la castaña parecía demasiado amable y dulce, y ella había aprendido mucho a desconfiar de la gente con una apariencia tan limpia. Pero además de ello, su nombre lo había oído antes. Claro, no olvidaba el día en que sus padres llegaron hablando de Isabella y su extraño caso con la visión del color, y como Carlisle prácticamente se ensimismó en buscarle una explicación a lo que ocurría con la paciente. Rosalie le reprochó varias veces que no se llevara el trabajo a casa.

Al terminar la clase, Bella se paró de su asiento e intentó de nuevo entablar conversación con la "nueva".

- y que te parece Forks? Un poco aburrido supongo, pero si quieres te puedo enseñar los "mejores" lugares de aquí – sonrió levemente

- gracias por el ofrecimiento, Isabella. No te imaginas todas las veces que me han propuesto lo mismo, pero tengo que decir que no. Yo ya recorrí el pueblo con mi familia y no es que haya mucho por ver – se levantó y la pasó de largo luego de murmurar una última cosa – con permiso, niña. –Bella se quedó paralizada al ver la actitud tan cortante de Rosalie, no se parecía ni pizca a sus amables padres adoptivos, pero era de suponerse que una mujer tan hermosa, fuera tan arrogante.

- Dios, que molesta es esa chica – murmuró esa voz masculina que ella conocía muy bien – aunque parece modelo; tengo que admitir que está como quiere.

- James, tú no cambias? – ella lo encaró y se rió un poco – igual de mujeriego que siempre, por eso te dejé. – salió del salón y caminaba presurosa por los pasillos

Vamos, Bells – le suplicó mientras la seguía – no seas ácida. Sabes que aún te quiero – el muchacho de cabello corto le hizo un gesto que ella adoraba, pero esta vez no le hizo gracia.

- No me pongas esa cara, no me convences. – Bella abrió su casillero pero James lo cerró antes de que metiera sus libros y éstos cayeron al piso – idiota – murmuró ella y él le ayudó a recogerlos. Se pusieron de pie con los libros en la mano, pero él se los arrebató y los tiró a un lado - ¿Qué te pasa?!

- nada – James le sonrió y la arrinconó contra el casillero poniendo ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza – Bells, dame otra oportunidad. Por favor.- la penetró con esos ojos marrones excepcionales - Me encantas lo admito, sobre todo tu olor, tu esencia. Aun me muero por ti – la muchacha estaba como petrificada contra el casillero, no tenía respuesta ni palabras.

- Déjala en la paz en este mismo instante. –esa era la voz grave de Emmett, por lo cual James se retiró sin siquiera pensárselo. Sabía que si el grandulón lo tocaba, le haría un gran daño con su musculatura.

- Nos vemos luego, mi Bella – comentó James al irse por el pasillo.

- Con que ese imbécil te acose más y yo le rompo la cara – comentó el hermano de la chica notablemente alterado - ¿te hizo algo?

-no, por suerte. – ella recogió sus libros y abrió su locker de los más tranquila – supongo que aun sigue molesto porque no quise…darle lo que quería – sus mejillas se tornaron rosas de inmediato.

- y así es que debe ser, Bella. Nadie debe tocarte si tú no lo quieres, nunca. – al menos entre el par de hermanos había la suficiente confianza como para hablarse de sus asuntos más personales. – te veo luego, niña. Si se te acerca de nuevo, avísame y luego de que reciba mi "tratamiento", necesitará cirugía plástica, para volver a parecer hombre. – ambos soltaron unas carcajadas despreocupadas.

En la tarde, luego de la escuela, todo sería como lo habían acordado Alice y Bella en el auto. De nuevo Emmett se las tendría que ingeniar para volver a casa y ellas irían al hospital, pero esta vez tendrían que esperar más puesto que la cita con el doctor Cullen sería más tarde que la última vez que se pasaron por allí, así que ambas acordaron esperar en la cafetería antes de ir al consultorio.

Se sentaron en la mesa junto a la ventana mientras bebían un café; Alice comenzó a sonreír sin motivo aparente hacia Bella, quien la miró extrañada, pero luego notó que no le sonreía no propiamente a ella sino a alguien a sus espaldas. Isabella volteó para a encontrarse con la sonrisa del doctor Miller, quien la miró de refilón y luego se centró de nuevo en Alice.

- Alice…- le dijo Bella al voltear – es casado, no te busques problemas. Además es mayor. Para lo único que sirve es para recrear la vista.

- Bella, no seas aguafiestas. Yo solo le estoy sonriendo eso no es nada. Solo míralo. Es guapísimo. – se mordió el labio – esos ojos aguamarina, esa piel rosada pero pálida. Oh! y ese cabello negro…- Bella le pegó un pisotón y Alice soltó un gritito.

- vamos a la cita, ya es hora. – comentó al halar a Alice del brazo y quien agitaba levemente la mano para despedirse del doctor. – estás mal de la cabeza.

- y tú eres una exagerada – le reprochó al pasar por las puertas del ascensor.

Fueron directo a la oficina 408 donde la preciosa Esme, esperaba tras su escritorio.

- señorita Swan, gusto en verla – saludó – pase a la oficina, el doctor está adentro y atenderá de inmediato.

- gracias, Esme – le entregó los documentos y Alice le guiñó el ojo, a lo que Bella puso los ojos en blanco y entró al recinto.

- Buenas tardes, señorita Swan – habló el hombre con cortesía e Isabella sintió el corazón en la garganta por unos segundos al verlo. Luego se sentó tímidamente en la silla sin saludar – Ya tengo los resultados de los otros exámenes y me han dejado confuso, puesto que no muestran ninguna anomalía o cambio, comparados con pruebas anteriores. – ella asintió – me dediqué a buscar mucha información sobre la enfermedad, pero no encontré nada similar a su caso. Lo único que encontré fue una variante de la enfermedad, llamada acromatopsia parcial donde se ven solo los colores primarios o uno de los colores…- Isabella rápidamente se perdió en los ojos de Carlisle mientras hablaba y luego se concentró en sus labios que vocalizaban de manera exquisita las palabras – que piensa usted de eso, señorita? –ella claramente se perdió parte de la conversación.

- no sé qué pensar. – dijo con la voz segura – si no sabe usted que es el médico, poco puedo saber yo – se rió nerviosamente.

- tiene razón – él correspondió la risa con lo cual Isabella se sonrojó pero solo por la delicia de aquel sonido – ¿le molestaría que siguiera su caso de cerca?

- ¿Qué?

- le sonará raro, pero me …interesa bastante y no es que sea oftalmólogo, yo me especializo en cirugía, pero es que…para mí es casi una irresponsabilidad no encontrar una respuesta. Por lo que ves me tomo mi trabajo muy en serio. – se cruzó de brazos

- pero no todo tiene una respuesta lógica o científica; a veces solo pasa, es así y no hay respuesta. – vaya si lo sabía el doctor, puesto que su propia existencia no tenía una explicación muy obvia o lógica – pero si quiere seguir mi caso…adelante! No hay problema, doctor Cullen. – comentó emocionada.

- perfecto – habló con entusiasmo – entonces, pienso que lo más conveniente es que de ahora en adelante, yo sea su médico. Si no le molesta.

- ¿molestarme? Para nada, Doctor. – la chica ocultó poco su agrado con la idea anterior – tendré que avisarle al doctor Miller.

- no se preocupe, yo lo hago.

- gracias, doctor Cullen.

- creo que es todo por hoy, pues tengo un pequeño compromiso y no lo puedo dejar pasar. Te voy a programar una cita para dentro de una semana y programaré una por cada semana para hacerte control– el hombre de joven apariencia se levantó de su silla y Bella imitó su gesto. – Y yo seguiré buscando información sobre la acromatopsia, no me quedo tranquilo…- Isabella estuvo a punto de rodar los ojos, pero el doctor sonrió cortándole cualquier razonamiento en el momento. – hasta luego, señorita Swan – le despidió cerca de la puerta.

-hasta luego, Doctor Cullen, y por favor llámeme Bella – le dijo ella poniendo un pie fuera del consultorio.

- entonces será a la par, Bella – le sonrió – llámame Carlisle. – ella asintió – adiós.

- adiós – terminó de salir en contra de su voluntad y volteó hacia la enfermera – adiós, Esme.

- la veo luego, señorita Swan. – respondió ella con el teléfono en la mano.

Alice tomó de gancho a su amiga y se fueron por el pasillo hablando de los sucesos, de minutos antes mientras Carlisle se recostaba en el marco de la puerta, para ver como se iban el par de chicas.

- no necesito que me lo digas. Ya voy por el doctor Miller – comentó Esme al pararse pero Carlisle la detuvo poniéndole las manos en los hombros. - ¿Qué?

- ya hablé con el doctor Miller. – Esme arqueó sus delicadas cejas y luego le sonrió.

- sabías que ella no te iba a rechazar la propuesta de ser su médico ¿no es así? – él afirmó y ella soltó una aguda carcajada – eres tan dulce, que a veces pareces un niño.

- porque lo dices?

- tu forma de actuar es tan…obvia. Si no te conociera como te conozco, diría a simple vista que Bella te está…cautivando – se rió más fuerte que antes y el rubio frunció el ceño – pero tú solo haces tu trabajo…con algo de obsesión de por medio.

- Esme, yo…

- shhh…- se paró, le puso el dedo índice en los labios y le acomodó el cuello de la camisa por encima de la bata blanca – sabes que me gusta sacarle jugo a tu personalidad, aunque a veces hago demasiado diversión de ello; pero todo lo que digo, lo digo con una intención. Piensa en ello, Carlisle. – le besó la mejilla y lo empujó levemente de vuelta hacia su oficina. – siga trabajando, Doctor Cullen.

- haga usted lo mismo, señorita Cullen – resaltó el apellido con gracia y entró a su despacho para contestar el teléfono – hola?

- papá, ya no soporto a Jasper. Me tiene de los nervios! – casi gritó Rosalie por el auricular – estoy harta de que presuma de su estúpida habilidad…

- Carlisle, yo no le estoy haciendo nada.- replicó una voz en la misma línea- Ella se buscó que yo le calmara porque…

- Jasper, suelta el maldito teléfono de la sala! – se escuchó un grito de la voz femenina

- déjame en paz – le replicó quien respondía al nombre de Jasper

- y ahora me ataca con miedo…- comentó Rosalie con la voz temblorosa – yo me quiero ir al hospital, no me lo aguanto, Carlisle. De veras que no. –sonaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar

- Bien, Rose. Ven para acá. Pero luego hablaré esto con los dos. Siempre es lo mismo, deberían tratar de arreglar sus diferencias. – comentó Carlisle con la voz cansada – de todas maneras se tienen que soportar, día tras día.

- gracias por la sentencia – masculló la chica en el teléfono – no me tardo en ir para allá, Carlisle.

- de acuerdo – escuchó un zumbido y suspiró -Jasper, estás ahí?

-sí.

- estás… molesto?

- no, me alegro de que se vaya por algunas horas. Es odiosa.

- escúchame bien…No sé qué pasó, ni porque están enojados pero se va resolver cuando yo vuelva a casa. ¿Entendido?

- si, pa.

- hablamos luego. Adiós muchacho.

- adiós – el rubio colgó el teléfono y se frotó las sienes como si fuera a darle una migraña.

Ser padre no es fácil y menos de unos eternos adolescentes cuyo ego y vanidad supera a veces su hermandad y unión; pero sin embargo quería a sus dos hijos como pocas cosas en el mundo, aunque pelearan mucho. En ese momento también recordaba a su otro hijo, Edward, quien estaba en la universidad, algo lejos de casa pero volvería en un par de meses para el receso de primavera. Lo extrañaba bastante y más que todo su carácter tan parecido al suyo; definitivamente una persona con la que congeniaba a la perfección.

- Carlisle? – dijo Esme al entrar

-si?

- estarán bien? Digo, se oían molestos.

- no te preocupes, yo lo arreglo todo…

* * *

**criticas, opiniones,ideas,impresiones, y bla bla..dejen review...**

**saludos ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

_hoolaa...mmm..gracias por a todas las personas que leen esta historia, me tiene muy happy con los comentarios(swanseanas las adoro) y las visitas**..*Adela,** en estos momentos no la tengo muy clara con Edward, pero .No te preocupes, seguirán siendo C x B, la pareja principal..jeje..sin más..aqui está.. _

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.... los inventados me pertenecen obviamente..**_

* * *

Carlisle se encontraba cómodamente viendo la programación de la madrugada en la televisión, ya que su incapacidad para dormir estaba ligada a su naturaleza vampírica; cuando Rosalie se sentó a su lado con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó al cambiar el canal

- quiero que vuelva Edward. Yo no me llevo bien con Jasper...para nada. – la despampanante vampiresa se cruzó de brazos.

- no hablamos de eso la semana pasada? No quedó resuelto ya?

- sí, si hablamos. Pero eso no significa que me caiga bien después de haber hecho las paces. – ella siseó disgustada

- que es lo que te molesta tanto de él?

- no lo sé. Que sea tan cambiante en el ánimo. No se puede mantener alegre o reservado durante al menos 5 minutos. Va siempre de un extremo al otro y yo me lo tengo que aguantar todo el día, ya que no tengo más compañía – suspiró con fatiga – por eso quisiera que volviera Edward.

- Rose, linda. Compréndelo. – el rubio tomó las delicadas y femeninas manos entre las suyas – no es su culpa que cambie de humor cada 5 minutos, eso es parte de su don.

- igual me molesta – Rosalie retiró sus manos de las de su padre para acomodarse su largo y dorado cabello – por eso prefería a Edward, era más…estable.

- sabes qué pensaría tu madre si te oyera?

- por suerte está de caza con el rubito – ella miró sus uñas por unos segundos – cambiemos de tema. ¿Cómo va el trabajo? Supe de boca de Esme, que te ensañaste de lleno con el caso de la chica Swan.

- no sé si "ensañarse" sea una palabra correcta, pero me ha despertado interés la condición médica de la muchacha – Carlisle le sonrió como tratando de ser serio y a la vez despistar a la rubia – en verdad Rosalie, solo es trabajo. No sé que se les ha metido a tu madre y a ti.

- ja! Yo he visto a la Swan y no tiene nada de especial. Parece una verdadera perdedora; es muy simple y se ve a leguas que es torpe y aburrida.

- no entiendo el propósito de ese comentario pero lo tendré en cuenta – él le volvió a sonreír con cierta malicia para mostrarle el poco interés que tenía de sus opiniones sobre Isabella.

- ay, Carlisle!! No me puedes tomar en serio? – ella se paró del mueble

- te estoy tomando en serio – el hombre cambió su sonrisa por un gesto más formal.

- olvídalo…- murmuró yendo hacia el segundo piso de la hermosísima mansión blanca – cuando llegue Esme, dile que vaya conmigo.

- con gusto, niña. – comentó mientras ella ascendía por las escaleras de caoba.

El doctor caminó hacia la ventana de cristal a través la cual todo parecía ser negro en el exterior para un mortal, pero para él se veía la lluvia caer con detalle, como si estuviese de día.

Comenzó a enumerar en su mente cada cosa que tenía pendiente para ese día en la tarde, además de recurrir muy seguidamente al misterioso caso de Isabella Swan; mientras notaba el ligero cambio de luz que era producido por el paso de la madrugada al amanecer.

Pasó inmóvil allí por horas, al centralizar su mente en su trabajo, hasta que su esposa entró sigilosamente y se situó tras él para darle un abrazo y sacarlo de su concentración. Ambos rieron con verdadera alegría y se saludaron con un simple "hola" susurrado.

- ¿en que estabas gastando tu concentración? – comentó Esme al interponerse entre el cristal y el guapo vampiro.

- en mi agenda para hoy y en una que otra tontería.

- oh. Quería avisarte que es hora de irnos al hospital. Debes cambiarte de ropa, querido esposo – se rió con dulzura al acomodarse su uniforme

- no tardo - al murmurar eso, Esme solo sintió como el viento le revolvió el cabello y vio que Carlisle ya no estaba. Se sentó en el mueble y un minuto más tarde lo tenía frente a ella, perfectamente organizado.

- vamos. – le alentó a ella

[…]

El día pasó como de costumbre, pacientes aquí y allá, nada fuera de lo normal; y cuando pensó que su día no podía ser más corriente, ocurrió un pequeño cambio en su rutina de pasearse por los jardines en su hora de almuerzo (que nunca utilizaba para lo que era indicado).

La chica de cabello castaño, estaba sentada sobre un pequeño muro cerca al estanque; tenía el rostro escondido entre las manos y suspiraba con ahogo. Carlisle se acercó a ella con lentitud, analizando la situación y pudo deducir que ella estaba llorando al oler sal que desprendían sus lágrimas.

Se preocupó por ella_….¿Porque estaría llorando ella allí? ¿Por qué estaría en el hospital? ¿Algo malo le pasó? _

Rozó con delicadeza su hombro cubierto por su jersey gris antes de pronunciar su nombre con poco sosiego.

- ¿Bella? – la chica se paralizó al escuchar su nombre en la voz de miel del doctor, que muy bien reconocía por lo perfecta de la misma. Quiso comprobar de quien se trataba y lo refutó al mirarle, al ver al rubio y el color que le acompañaba, Isabella hizo un alto a su tristeza, lagrimas y respiración por la sorpresa de verlo. – ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Por qué Lloras? – él se sentó a su lado y ella volvió a esconder su rostro.

- mal…me encuentro mal – la voz se le quebró al final, pues derramó otra lagrima.

- ¿mal? ¿Porque? – preguntó él con curiosidad y compasión notables - ¿Qué te ha pasado? – la confianza con la que le hablaba, no parecía ser de la que hay entre el médico y el paciente.

- a mi nada – alzó la cara y se secó el llanto con la manga del jersey – es mi papá. –tragó saliva – tuvo un paro cardíaco en la mañana y está en cuidados intensivos. – soltó una lagrima y Carlisle le frotó un poco la espalda para reconfortarla – Y lo peor es que…él sufre el mismo tipo de taquicardia que yo, es hereditario. Y ahora tengo miedo de que me pueda pasar eso a mí también, no es justo. Ni siquiera he cumplido los 18 – se atacó a llorar desesperadamente y él lo único pudo hacer fue consolarla; le pasó el brazo por los hombros y le tomó la mano.

- Tu padre va estar bien y a ti no te va a pasar lo mismo. Es muy difícil que pacientes tan jóvenes les pueda pasar algo similar. Es casi imposible – le habló él con cierta ternura, como si le hablara a un niño – confía en mí. Soy tu medico, ¿quien más para saberlo que yo?

- pero es que…- se le nublaron los ojos con las lagrimas – usted no puede decir eso con certeza, no ve el futuro ni nada parecido…además ni siquiera me ha revisado ¿cómo puede decir algo que sea seguro?

- tengo algunos conocimientos y mucha experiencia – le sonrió a medias y la apretó levemente contra él. – seguro, habrá algo…debe haber algo que yo pueda hacer

- por favor, no piense en solucionar todos los misterios y embrollos referentes a mi salud, probablemente pierda el tiempo – comentó ella al aire mientras se confortaba con la fría temperatura de Carlisle alrededor de ella.

-vamos, yo lo puedo resolver. Debe haber alguna forma de ayudarte con la arritmia; tal vez no te cure, pero te hará las cosas más fáciles y no tendrías que preocuparte por algo como un infarto – le soltó la mano a la chica y se frotó el cuello – si no pude con tu acromatopsia, déjame intentar con esto. – Isabella se rió con desgano puesto que le hacía mucha gracia el interés del hombre en ella.

- de acuerdo – él la hacía sentir cómoda y tranquila, era como una especie de calmante o droga que la hacía sentir mejor – siento que pierde su tiempo en mí, pero si usted quiere investigar…Hágalo. Igual estaría agradecida de por vida si encuentra algo que me ayude con la taquicardia.

- Oh, Bella no pierdo mi tiempo – le quitó el brazo de encima al ver que estaba mucho mejor – ayudo a alguien y ese es mi deber como médico y aunque no lo creas, tengo mucho tiempo libre.

- Bella? – esa era la voz de Emmett – que pasa? Te está moleste este..señor? – miró despectivamente al rubio y tomó a su hermana del brazo para hacer que se levantara.

- No, Em. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? –le dijo con una risa escondida en la garganta – él es mi doctor, el doctor Cullen – Carlisle estiró la mano y el muchacho la apretó con renuencia.

- mucho gusto…- se apresuró Emmett – Bella, papá quiere verte, ya despertó y te quiere ver a ti.

- ya voy entonces – se arregló el cabello – hasta luego, Doctor Cullen. Espero no se gaste mucho tiempo con…

- no te preocupes, Bella. El tiempo es lo de menos. – se puso a la altura de la chica – espero que tu padre se recupere pronto y que no te angusties por nada. –sonrió

- lo intentaré, Doctor…Carlisle – le devolvió la sonrisa – adiós. – se alejó con su hermano quien casi se la llevó a la fuerza y escuchó el "adiós" a sus espaldas.

Carlisle ya tenía la solución medio prevista solo que necesitaba confirmar, si ésta era viable y verídica, por lo que no perdió tiempo en ir a su oficina y luego sentarse en su ordenador para hallar la información. No pasó un minuto completo hasta que halló lo que buscaba. Las palabras claves eran _ablación cardíaca_. Él con la mayor rapidez, buscó la habitación del jefe Swan en el sistema y casi se desmadró a correr hacia allá, puesto que le emocionaba brindarle algo de la alegría a aquella pobre chica.

Al llegar a la puerta, tocó comedidamente y Reneé le abrió. Se saludaron cordialmente y luego la mujer preguntó el motivo de la visita del rubio.

- puedo pasar? Es que necesito hablar con toda su familia. Es acerca de Isabella – comentó y la señora le dejó entrar. Carlisle al ver a Bella sonrió de manera un tanto desmesurada y ella quien se encontraba en el borde de la camilla con su padre, se sintió un poco avergonzada – Bella, lo acabo de conseguir. La solución de la que te hablé. – los familiares de la muchacha le miraron extrañados a ambos.

- ¿tan rápido?

- cuando se trata de ayudar, no hay que perder tiempo – apretó los labios – es un procedimiento llamado ablación cardiaca, donde se introduce un catéter en una arteria o vena principal y se lo lleva hasta el corazón – de inmediato todos se alarmaron y él señor Swan dio un respingo.

- de que habla? – comentó Charlie con la voz ronca y sin fuerzas.

- de una solución para la taquicardia de Bella, señor. – comentó el doctor – en fin, el catéter se monitorea para que llegue al lugar correcto, y luego se toman datos de las células cardiacas irregulares, las que causan la arritmia, y se "eliminan" con precisión por medio del mismo catéter con radiofrecuencia o electricidad. – Bella estaba medio paralizada y ni decir de su madre, Emmett solo prestaba atención – yo lo estoy simplificando, pero la base es que el corazón funciona con impulsos eléctricos, y al tener taquicardia, se hace obvio que hay algunas células que no envían las señales eléctricas correctamente, entonces lo que se hace con la ablación es eliminarlas.

- y así…me curaré…- apostilló Bella algo distraída.

- exacto – comentó Carlisle emocionado – hay muy pocos riesgos, es casi nulo cualquier tipo de riesgo. Estarías caminando a tu casa como a los 2 días después de la intervención y eso porque necesitas reposo. – el hombre y la chica cruzaron las miradas esperanzados y con una chispa de alegría en ellos.

- no lo puedo creer…dejaré de tomar medicamentos, podré hacer gimnasia y no me voy a estar desmayando cada 5 minutos.

- doctor Cullen, ese…procedimiento lo cubre el seguro? Lo hacen aquí en el hospital? – intervino la madre de Isabella.

- el seguro…si, si lo cubre – mintió – pero eso no se realiza aquí, tendrían que ir a Seattle. Aunque yo tengo contactos y podría planear el procedimiento para muy pronto. Incluso para dentro de unos 3 o 4 días.

- vaya! – exclamó Bella – Doc..Carlisle, cada día me siento más apenada con usted, se toma muchas molestias conmigo.

- No es nada, Bella –le sonrió provocándole un sonrojo a ella – te dije antes que me tomaba mi trabajo muy en serio. Hasta estaba pensando en…tal vez asegurarme de que recibas el tratamiento adecuado y… acompañarte a ti con tu madre o tu hermano hasta Seattle. – Bella no soportó la sorpresa que le causó la declaración y tuvo que sostenerse precariamente de la barandilla de la camilla; obviamente a ninguno le hizo nada de gracia el comentario; Reneé, su esposo y su hijo se preocuparon de primer plano por la atención excesiva que le prestaba el doctor a la muchacha, a la vista de ellos no era normal, pero a la señorita en cuestión le importaba un comino.

- para mí sería lo mejor, es decir…moriría agradecida con usted si lo hiciera, Carlisle – comentó Bella con satisfacción – yo…

- Doctor Cullen, déjenos pensarlo…a solas como familia. Espere afuera y le llamaremos cuando hayamos resuelto esto– comentó Reneé no muy a gusto pero siendo amable.

- adelante….- él salió con naturalidad del lugar.

-No me parece bueno tanta cercanía del tipo este; salió de la nada y ya te quiere ayudar en todo. – dijo Charlie pausadamente

- gracias por querer lo mejor para tu hija – comentó con leve sarcasmo – ¿este es una oportunidad que no puedo dejar pasar y me la niegas?. Yo voy a hacerme ese procedimiento. Igual mamá o Em, me pueden acompañar y el seguro lo paga – Carlisle escuchaba todo perfectamente estando fuera de allí – él solo quiere ayudarme, se ve que es alguien de buen corazón. Por favor, papá, mamá – lloriqueo un poco a causa de todos los sentimientos repentinos.

- Bien, lo que sea. Me parte el corazón verte llorar además es una oportunidad única, no se puede desperdiciar. Aunque no podré acompañarte, así que lo hará tu hermano – dijo Reneé – preferiría que fuera el fin de semana para que no pierdan instituto.- Bella saltó de la camilla y casi ahogó a su madre de un abrazo.

- gracias, mamá…

* * *

_si se preguntan..la ablación cardiaca es un procedimiento, total y completamente real, no me lo he inventado. Ya saben cuan investigativa soy XD_

**amm..para este punto me mata saber que piensan del fic..va bien? lento? rapido?..me cuentan please?..tambien recibo criticas y cualquier duda o comentario..dejen el review..jeje..**

**saludoss ^^  
**


	5. Chapter 5

_Solo me queda agradecerles como siempre..mi motivación mas grande es contar esta historia, pero gran parte de esa motivación la crean ustedes con esos maravillosos comentarios, dentro y fuera de f f. net..***Adela**, creo que de ahora tu petición será contestada de ahora en adelante ya verás. ;) y lo del matrimonio ficticio no constituye un obstaculo real, aunque a mi no me gustan las cosas faciles..me gusta el drama ,jaja.._

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.... los inventados me pertenecen obviamente..**_

**

* * *

**

**- **Carlisle, oficialmente has perdido el juicio! – reclamó Rosalie gritándole por teléfono celular al hombre, quien se encontraba manejando su lujoso auto– ¡¿No te basta con pagarle el tratamiento sino que le vas a pagar el hospital, y hasta la vas llevar en tu coche?!

- Rosalie, querida. Parece como si fueras una esposa celosa, cosa que no eres. – le respondió él con tranquilidad; manejaba con una sola mano y miraba de reojo a sus acompañantes, los hermanos Swan – Ni Esme, me reclamó. No entiendo porque lo haces tú.

- Me choca esa tipa al extremo! Y tú no sé porque andas de benefactor perfecto con ella! Es que ayudándola crees que te vas a ganar el cielo o qué?

- cuando te calmes hablamos jovencita. Adiós – le colgó sin darle oportunidad de responder. Guardó su celular y sintió la mirada de Bella clavada en él. – No se inquieten, llegaremos en unas 2 horas a Seattle, a eso de las 3 pm.

- aun no me creo que esto vaya a pasar – cuchicheó la chica – y todo a gracias a usted, Carlisle. Y para colmo esto…- paseó su mirada al interior del auto – a este punto le debo demasiado y ya me estoy alarmando al pensar en cómo le voy a pagar.

- Bella, creo que con el solo hecho de poder ayudarte es una especie de pago para mí, eso es lo esencial. Y lo del auto, no te preocupes; es una suerte que su madre los dejara de venir.

- Una suerte – farfulló el chico Swan en el asiento del copiloto – mi hermana es muy suertuda por lo que veo. –comentó con sarcasmo implícito.

- No te lo tomes a mal Emmett, pero tú y mi hija Rosalie se la llevarían muy bien – comentó el rubio y Bella soltó una risa ahogada – te la tengo que presentar algún día.

- Rosalie Cullen, ¿eh? – gesticuló como sopesando la opción – sí, me gustaría conocerla.

- mujeriego – susurró Bella fijando la mirada en su hermano y ahora era el rubio quien reía por lo bajo pero mirando a la chica en el retrovisor.

[…]

Al llegar al hospital, Bella casi que de inmediato fue llevada al quirófano para la intervención, que por no ser invasiva duró al menos de 2 horas y no necesitó que le aplicaran anestesia general. Durante el tiempo que la chica estuvo en el procedimiento médico, Carlisle y Emmett estuvieron esperándola afuera, mirándose fijamente pero sin pronunciar una palabra; al moreno no le agradaba ni cinco el doctor, pero con el rubio pasaba todo lo contrario; Emmett si le agradaba a pesar de todo, solo que no quería desviarle la mirada, para no parecer descortés.

A Isabella le fue asignada a una iluminada habitación para ella sola donde ya estaban sus cosas organizadas, por cuenta de sus dos acompañantes. Al llegar a ésta, se durmió al instante puesto que se sentía completamente cómoda teniendo a su mejor amigo-hermano y a su doctor cerca.

Emmett se acomodó a sus anchas a ver televisión en la cama contigua que estaba vacía , mientras que el vampiro permanecía en una silla, junto a la cama de Bella monitoreando sus signos vitales a través de los aparatos que tenía conectados; pendiente de cualquier variación o cambio en ellos.

Al cabo de unas horas, Emmett se fue a la cafetería en lo que Carlisle aprovechó para pedirle comida para él y para Bella. Emmett la trajo, comió y se durmió al terminar. El doctor se deshizo de la comida que se suponía era para él, puesto que no la necesitaba y conservó la de Bella a su lado para cuando despertase.

La muchacha permaneció en los brazos de Morfeo por al menos unas 9 horas, ya era de madrugada pero Carlisle seguía cerca de ella, y gracias a esto, fue a él a quien vio primeramente al despertar. Se desperezó y parpadeó para comprobar que no alucinaba sino que tenía a aquel hombre en frente con su atractivo y color.

- hola – susurró ella con la voz ronca

- hola – le correspondió él de la misma forma - ¿Cómo te sientes?¿Como dormiste?

- dormí bien, solo que me siento extraña, como un cosquilleo en el pecho – se tocó por encima de la bata azul inconscientemente.

- Es normal que lo sientas – le sonrió – mira, te conseguí comida. Debes estar hambrienta – le acercó la bandeja y la ayudó a sentarse.

- gracias, Carlisle – tomó el sándwich pero luego lo descargó de nuevo en la bandeja, puesto que le picó la curiosidad sobre un tema en especifico – mmm…le quiero preguntar algo. Y por favor, sea sincero ¿sí? Sea lo que sea, entenderé.

- dime

-¿Por qué todo esto y el interés en mí? Digo, yo soy insignificante, casi invisible, pero llega usted, nos conocemos…y ahora me siento como en un mal chiste debido a…la atención que me presta – ella le miró para leer su expresión pero estaba en blanco – Sinceramente no entiendo como alguien…como usted, le da importancia a alguien como yo. ¿Qué tengo de especial?

- ¿alguien como yo? – se señaló él

- oh, no me hará decirlo – él sonrió y ella cedió al instante con un suspiro – Lo diré una sola vez. Es doctor, significa que es alguien importante; por su carro deduzco que es alguien adinerado, no me malinterprete. Es demasiado amable, cortés, desinteresado y ...guapo – se sonrojó a todo lo que podía su cuerpo – mucho muy guapo – mordió su labio – Pero ese no es el punto. El asunto es que no sé qué pensará usted, pero sé que no es interés netamente profesional el que tiene por mí – concluyó muy segura de sí misma y se llevó el sándwich a la boca.

-¡vaya que eres observadora! – musitó – gracias por el cumplido…lo de guapo – Bella trató de esconderse tras una cortina de cabello – y es cierto, no es solo interés profesional. Me agradas de sobremanera. Desde que te conocí, sentí una simpatía enorme hacía ti. Es como si ese sentimiento hubiese estado desde antes allí, solo estaba esperando a surgir al conocernos.

- estamos a mano entonces. Usted me agrada más de lo que debiera –completó ella nerviosa, habló un poquitín demás – además, todo lo que hace por mí, la investigación de mis ojos y esto de la ablación, aumenta mi simpatía en un 200% - tomó un poco del jugo de la bandeja.

- me dejaste algo…perdido – se pasó las manos por el cabello meditabundo – ¿alguien como yo? ¿alguien como tú?

- en realidad no lo conozco a fondo, pero tengo mis conceptos sobre usted.

- y yo los míos sobre ti – apostilló él – ¿qué te parece si platicamos y nos conocemos mejor? Para que no hayan conceptos a medias sobre nosotros – rió recatadamente – me hablas sobre ti y yo te hablo sobre mí.

-estaría bien.

- ¿pero podrías referirte a mí, como tú en vez de usted? Es que lo siento muy impersonal.

- De acuerdo. Tú mandas. – le esbozó una sonrisa de verdadera dicha.

Quién diría que aquel par con tal diferencia de edad, se llevaría tan bien; claro que él no le reveló su verdadera edad por obvias razones, pero le dijo que tenía unos 34 para aparentar aunque fuera un poco frente a ella. Ella no se lo creyó, veía en él la juventud plena, en su físico claro está, puesto que su forma de hablar y de actuar delataban algo más que unos 35; era bastante extraño para Isabella, él se veía joven pero no actuaba como tal por momentos. Su intuición le decía que había algo más, algo diferente en él y aquella intuición la apoyaba el encanto proveniente de Carlisle, definitivamente no era muy común encontrarte con alguien así, pero eso le alegraba puesto que ni siquiera ella misma se consideraba alguien del común.

Y él estaba en cierto modo encantado con la chica, jamás hubiera pensado que alguien en su adolescencia fuera tan maduro. La llegó a comparar con su hija por un momento y le pareció que Bella podía llegar a ser más madura incluso que Rosalie, quien tenía sus muy buenos años a cuestas. Además el modo de vida que distaba tanto de suyo; él se había acostumbrado a una vida de lujos, no por ostentar, sino por vivir de una forma mas cómoda, mientras que ella estaba acostumbrada a la vida de los suburbios, sencilla y en parte un poco más normal que la propia. Pero lo que más le atrajo fue el que Isabella pintara cuadros a pesar de su condición, _¿Cómo podía ser?¿Ella utilizaba su debilidad y la convertía en su fortaleza?_ Eso era similar a lo que él hacía; él ignoraba su sed y utilizaba sus otros dotes vampíricos para ayudar a los demás en su trabajo, el ser médico. Después de todo, no distaban mucho uno del otro, se parecían incluso en algunos gustos musicales.

- ¿es que es tan difícil creer que yo pinto y además me gusta la música del barroco? – comentó ella con diversión.

- es que es raro…no raro – se retractó – es…no encuentro la palabra y tampoco lo comprendo bien.

- yo tampoco lo comprendo.- farfulló ella con desgano - ¿Qué hora es? ¿Cuánto llevamos hablando?

- son como las 4 de la madrugada. Llevamos unas dos horas hablando, con volumen bastante alto y tu hermano no se ha despertado. – dijo Carlisle al mirar el cuerpo de Emmett en la cama de hospital.

- Dios! Pero si es muy tarde… diré temprano. ¿No vas a dormir? ¿No estás cansado?

- no, para nada, Estoy acostumbrado a trasnochar por mi profesión, además dormí un poquito antes de que despertaras.

- oh, bien. Porque yo no tengo sueño y me espanta la idea de ver la televisión. – se recostó en las almohadas – que mejor distracción que hablar contigo.

- igual pienso. –ahora no había tema del que hablar, ambos se quedaron callados y sus miradas comenzaron a divagar por la habitación, hasta a que a Bella le surgió una de sus muy ocasionales dudas.

- quisiera preguntarte algo, pero …me siento entrometida.

- pregunta. Yo responderé según sea el caso – le miró con curiosidad

- ¿qué piensa…Esme de todo esto? ¿No está enojada de que inviertas tanto tiempo en esto?¿de qué dejes de trabajar por traerme aquí? – Bella hizo un gesto bastante gracioso y Carlisle rió.

- Para nada, ella es muy compresiva. Ella me conoce demasiado bien y además tú le caes muy bien. Ella también siente el mismo agrado que yo por ti. – le respondió con naturalidad – Por eso es que la quiero tanto, no se molesta por nada de lo que hago así sea una tontería. Y me comprende muy bien. Por algo me casé con ella. – Isabella comenzó a sentirse de una extraña manera cuando Carlisle habló así de su esposa_. Se siente parecido a los celos, _se dijo ella al mover la cabeza de un lado para el otro. _¿Qué rayos? ¿Qué me pasa?,_ se cuestionó Bella. – ¿Qué pasa? Estás mareada?

- no…no – jadeó desconcertada – estaba tratando de aclararme la mente, es que recordé algo y…- gesticuló pero no le salió más palabra antes de que entrara una robusta doctora con unos documentos.

- Swan, Isabella?

- si- corearon ellos

- que suerte encontrarlos despiertos. Vengo a revisar qué tal va tu ritmo cardiaco y sabremos cuanto tiempo te quedas aquí – dijo la doctora al acercarse. Luego de esta unos minutos preguntándole a la chica y analizando a los aparatos, dio su dictamen. Bella solo estaría unas horas más y luego reposaría en su casa dos días para poder ir a su casa luego. Al retirarse la doctora, Bella se levantó de su camilla con dirección al baño.

- por favor, despierta a Emmett mientras me ducho.-se dirigió a su acompañante- Yo me quiero ir de aquí y poder dormir en mi cama.

-¿yo qué? – Bella soltó una carcajada con la expresión del rostro de Carlisle, despertando a Emmett de paso.

- gracias hermanita – refunfuñó el chico

- se dice bueno días.

- no empieces con las manías de Alice – le gruñó, ella tomó su bolso y entró al baño.

La salida del hospital fue muy rápida y simple, puesto que los tramites referentes al pago, ya los había hecho Carlisle desde antes. Solo tuvieron que certificar que Bella estaba dada de alta y directo al mercedes negro del rubio.

Vaya si dormían aquellos muchachos; todo el camino hasta Forks no despegaron el ojo ni siquiera cuando Carlisle frenó en seco en el asfalto mojado por culpa de un mal conductor.

Se estacionó lentamente frente a la casa Swan y agradecía que la madre de los muchachos aun estuviera en el hospital con su esposo, ya que el doctor sabía de sobra que no le agradaba mucho a Reneé. Le dio un vistazo a Bella en el asiento de copiloto y suspiró pesadamente. _Es tan solo niña, pero muy encantadora_, pensó él antes de darse a la tarea de despertarla.

- despierta, estás en casa – le dijo él tocando su hombro y ella reaccionó.

- tan pronto? – dijo con los ojos entrecerrados, pero los abrió de golpe al ver el color característico de él – lástima que se acabe. Me entretuve mucho con todo.

- sí, es una pena…- murmuró Carlisle

- Emmett, despierta – ella le pegó con el bolso a su hermano que brincó y salió a regañadientes, casi dormido en medio de una llovizna y a rastras para seguir durmiendo en el mueble del porche.

- ¿tiene narcolepsia?

- no, solamente es un flojo – Bella soltó unas risillas a la par con el rubio – entonces…nos vemos en la cita del viernes ¿no es así?

- exactamente, pero ven a mi consultorio si te sientes mal o diferente, o si notas que tu pulso no es normal. – él meditó unos segundos y sacó un papelillo de la guantera – si tienes dudas o te sientes mal, llámame –le entregó la tarjeta – todos mis números personales están ahí.

- genial! – exclamó con mucho entusiasmo- Carlisle, no sé como agradecerte por todo…como pagarte...

- no pienses en eso, ya te dije que no me tienes que retribuir nada.

- yo encontraré la forma – le sonrió con cierta picardía y puso un pie fuera del auto– hasta luego…- dubitativa, temblorosa e insegura, acercó sus labios a la mejilla del hombre que se quedó tan quieto como pudo e Isabella depositó un tierno beso en la perfecta tez del pómulo derecho de Carlisle. De inmediato un shock eléctrico pasó por la espina y el estomago de ambos, provocando que Bella se alejara y sus mejillas se pudieran comparar fácilmente con tomates– adiós – vocalizó fugazmente antes de salir con torpeza hacia su hogar.

- Adiós…

Abrió la puerta con impaciencia y se tiró de bruces al mueble de la sala. Solo le había bastado ese inocente gesto, ese pequeño beso, para convencerse de que él era quien había conquistado su corazón sin darse cuenta. Todo aquel encanto que lo rodeaba había sido imposible de resistir, incluso para ella que se había prometido no caer tan rápido a los pies de alguien, pero no lo logró. Carlisle era algo prohibido para ella; estaba mal que le gustase, no podía ser. Ella le había reprochado lo mismo a Alice con el doctor Miller, pero ahora lo veía diferente. No se puede controlar lo que quiere tu alma y mucho menos quien te deja flechada.

* * *

**que tal? sigo? les ha gustado? me encantaría saber sus opiniones, ideas y todo tipo de comentarios..solo dejen el review que con mucho gusto leeré..**

**Besos ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

_hoolaa..me tienen flipando de alegria con todos los comentarios y visitas que ha tenido el fic..pensaba actualizar ayer pero la vida me lo hizo imposible,pero por suerte pude actualizar hoy..mmm..***Adela**, ya verás, ya verás..jaja. ..aqui está.._

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.... los inventados me pertenecen obviamente... principalmente el doctor Miller XD**_

* * *

Ella se acercó al mostrador donde Esme llenaba algunos documentos; con una canasta en la mano saludó con un simple hola.

- Hola, señorita Swan. Que sorpresa tenerla por acá. ¿Es viernes?

- No, no. Vine a traerte algo a ti y a Carlisle. – puso la canasta en el escritorio – Son pastelillos y galletas de agradecimiento – sonrió – por todas las molestias que se han tomado conmigo. Los horneamos mamá y yo.

- Oh, gracias, gracias – quitó la servilleta que cubría la comida – a Carlisle le encantarán. Yo no cocino muy a menudo – Esme rió de su chiste privado.

- también venía para hacerles una invitación a ti y toda tu familia. – se incomodó un poco con la belleza de Esme -mamá, me pidió que los invitara a cenar en nuestra casa, el sábado en la noche- pausó –si ustedes no pueden ir, no tengan cuidado.

- claro que podemos ir. Pero creo que mis hijos no irán, es su día de salida, de juerga. – esbozó una sonrisa a medias

- Entiendo a la perfección. También es el día de salida de mi hermano – contuvo una risa –Entonces podrán ir? Tú y Carlisle?

- por supuesto. No nos hacen muchas invitaciones a cenar.

- pero advierto que cocinaré yo, puesto que mi madre estará aquí con papá…aún en recuperación.

-cena para tres, entonces – constató la enfermera

-así es…-masculló Isabella – El viernes yo vendré a la cita médica y arreglaremos los últimos detalles.

- perfecto.

- Esme, que tengas un buen día y salúdame a Carlisle por favor.

- Con gusto.

- hasta luego, Esme.

- Adiós – se despidieron para que luego la semi pelirroja entrara a la oficina a hablar con su marido, y Bella se fuese por el pasillo.

Justo antes de que la morena entrara a la habitación donde Charlie reposaba, encontró a su muy viejo amigo, Jacob. Alto, músculos y con el cabello corto; nada parecido a como Bella lo recordaba, puesto que hacía varios años que no lo veía, luego de su distanciamiento por culpa de los sentimientos amorosos que ambos descubrieron.

-Bella! – la alzó en el aire y le dio un apretón desmesurado.

- Jake, que gusto verte. – murmuró aún suspendida entre los brazos de él - ¿Dónde está Billy? – el muchacho la bajó

- Lo está cuidando Rachel en la casa. Ha estado un poco enfermo.

- espero que mejore.

- Eso debería decir yo de tu padre. Él se ha llevado la peor parte – comentó el muchacho de piel rojiza.

- no prestes atención a eso. Ven, vamos a ver a Charlie – le animó ella y entraron al cuarto donde Alice charlaba con Reneé.

-creí ibas a la cafetería, no a traer a mi hija – chifló Reneé

- me la robé de por ahí – una enorme sonrisa atravesó el rostro de Jacob.

- ya hablé con la señora Cullen y aceptó la invitación, solo que no irán sus hijos – Bella se recostó en el mueble junto a la camilla – así, que será una cena para los esposos Cullen y para mí.

- No me gustan de ninguna forma, así te hayan ayudado – añadió Charlie

- no, por favor. – dijo Bella frotándose las sienes - ¿Pero que tienes contra ellos?

- No confío en el doctor. – dijo el jefe de policía

- me da igual – Bella se levantó para salir y Alice le siguió hasta que estuvieron fuera.

- Bella?

-sí, estoy bien, Alice. – comentó con monotonía – yo no entiendo a mi papá, pero no me importa que piense. Por fin me pasa algo bueno y al él no le gusta.

-wow, alto. – Alice frunció el ceño- ¿Qué te pasó en ese viaje?

- te tengo que contar…

- Isabella Swan – comentó esa voz, la seductora y muy codiciada por muchos en el hospital – ¿y que veo? Una amiga. – comentó el doctor acercándose a las chicas.

- doctor Miller – dejó escapar Bella y Alice sonrió a más no poder.

- por favor, Jhonathan. Ya te lo he dicho. Dime Jhonathan – hizo alarde de su impecable sonrisa - ¿y tu nombre es…?- se dirigió a la pelinegra

- Alice Brandon.

- un gusto – le tomó la mano y le besó con lo que Alice comenzó a hiperventilar – lástima que a las chicas lindas como ustedes, se las esté llevando la competencia. – el coqueto hombre se acomodó su bata – ¿Cullen se llama? – preguntó con desdén.

- Mi Dios, otro…no puede ser…- cuchicheó Bella

- ¿qué? – preguntó Jhonathan

- se nos hace tarde, doctor – tomó a Alice del brazo para arrastrarla o salir corriendo si era posible– con permiso…

[…]

- ¿Cenar? ¿Comida de verdad? – bufó Rosalie - por favor – hizo un gesto contrariado mirando hacia el oscuro exterior de la mansión Cullen.

- ¿de qué te quejas si tú no vas a ir? –le reclamó su madre

- bah, olvídenlo. – se giró bruscamente para irse de la gran estancia – de todas formas hablar con ustedes, es como gritarle a una piedra.

- gracias por tus amables palabras, Rose – le dijo Carlisle sarcásticamente mientras ella se esfumaba hacia su habitación.

- debimos decírselo el día que Bella nos invitó.

- Esme, yo no sé que tiene Rosalie pero habérselo dicho hoy, ayer o el martes hubiera tenido el mismo resultado – le pasó la mano por el cabello mientras estaban en el sofá.

- le hace falta Edward. Eran muy amigos. – susurró la esplendorosa mujer al acomodarse en el costado del rubio.

- tú la conoces mejor… –la tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella - ¿sabes qué extraño de nosotros dos?

- ¿Qué?

- Los besos. Me muero por uno ahora mismo. – comentó con melancolía

- juramos que nada más que una amistad, pero cuando lo dices de esa forma, me debilitas toda voluntad existente – dijo ella con seriedad y tomó una gran bocanada de aire para continuar - ¿Qué fue lo que falló?¿en que nos equivocamos?

- no lo sé, aun me lo pregunto. – su mirada se perdió entre la decoración de la sala – supongo que idealizamos muchas cosas el uno en el otro y terminamos con una idea errónea de nuestra verdadera forma de ser.

- amor platónico. – concluyó ella

- si, tal vez. O simplemente no estábamos preparados para…el matrimonio y esta relación. – le quitó el brazo de los hombros – Separados nos va bien, juntos como pareja…

- somos un desastre. – ella rodó los ojos – es mejor como amigos.

- definitivamente. – él miró para cualquier lado menos en la dirección de su seudo-esposa – hoy en la casa Swan, eh?

- sí, Bella me dijo que a las 8. – Esme se levantó y se paseó con excepcional gracia – compraré algo de un restaurante y fingiré que lo cociné. Hay que ser atentos.

- Esa es mi esposa – le regaló una radiante sonrisa la cual ella correspondió.

- cambiando de tema…Bella estuvo muy tímida en la cita de ayer, ¿verdad? – Carlisle arqueó una de sus definidas cejas – si, si escuché lo que pasaba en el consultorio, pero eso no es lo importante. Lo que me intriga es su actitud después del viaje a Seattle.

- No sé qué le pasa. No es tan abierta como lo fue en el hospital luego del procedimiento – gesticuló confundido.

- le gustas – ella sonrió con alegría

-como si no lo supiera- le replicó Carlisle tratando de esquivar el tema.

- ¿te gusta? – preguntó la señora Cullen. El hombre en cuestión se quedó mudo. No se había puesto a evaluar esa situación ni en sus momentos menos lúcidos. ¿Tenía alguna respuesta válida o satisfactoria a esa pregunta?. No, no la tenía, estaba completamente confundido, gracias a la pregunta planteada por la que se suponía era su mejor amiga.

- es una chiquilla. – respondió con tono serio luego de varios minutos de silencio.

- yo prácticamente lo era cuando te conocí. – suspiró – no quiero que te sientas presionado a responderme pero sé sincero contigo mismo ¿quieres? – Carlisle rodó los ojos – te gusta – la miró incrédulo – no es pregunta es una afirmación.

- estás delirando – bufó

- tal vez lo hago por ti. - luego ambos rieron con camaradería.

Para ese momento, la luz del día comenzaba a vislumbrarse a través de las nubes grises y la lluvia del pueblito aquel. También, Isabella comenzaba su día, ya que no había dormido muy bien y tenía el sueño ligero para entonces, además su madre no estaba y tenía que encargarse de todo en su casa. Limpiar, cocinar y ordenar mientras su flojo hermano continuaba durmiendo.

Estaba un tanto nerviosa puesto que esa noche cenaría con los Cullen. Suspiró varias antes de darse a la tarea de ducharse, tomar un taxi e ir al mercado para comprar lo necesario para la esperada comida.

Le pasó el día como apuro al tener tantos deberes pendientes. En menos de lo que pudo imaginar, faltaban 5 minutos para que llegaran sus invitados. Acomodó la mesa una y otra vez con perfeccionismo al igual que su ropa y daba los últimos toques a la comida. Su hermano ya se había ido de fiesta con sus amigos y ella esperaba ansiosa con su libro favorito en las manos.

Afuera, la lluvia caía a cantaros y los relámpagos eran bastante atemorizantes, pero por suerte tenía a su gato al lado para hacerle compañía. No oyó el auto, pero si el sonido del timbre. Soltó el libro que sostenía y fue a abrir la puerta con ciertas cosquillas en el vientre; Midnight salió despavorido hacia el segundo piso cuando se escuchó el timbre. Bella abrió la puerta.

- buenas noches, Isabella – dijo Esme sonriendo sosteniendo un recipiente entre su marfileñas manos.

- Hola, Bella. – pronunció el doctor.

- hola…bienvenidos – se movió un poco para ellos pudieran entrar- pasen por favor, no se mojen más. - Bella notó algo diferente en Esme, ella no tenía sus preciosos ojos dorados como acostumbraba; estaban negros como carbones.

- gracias – respondieron los Cullen antes de pasar, para que la castaña cerrara la puerta.

- les conseguiré toallas. Tomen asiento – les señaló los muebles mientras se iba hacia el armario bajo las escaleras.

- Isabella, donde pongo lo que traje? – la vampiresa le enseñó el plato que sostenía y Carlisle se sentaba– es un pastel de manzanas.

- en la mesa, en la cocina – comentó al rebuscar en el armario – creí que no cocinabas muy seguido.

- tuve un pequeño impulso. – Bella le entregó la toalla y luego se fue hacia el rubio para repetir aquello.

- gracias. –le dijo él al tomarla

- ¿cenamos ya? ¿O quieren que platiquemos un rato antes de servir? – preguntó Isabella animada al tiempo que ellos se secaban el agua de la ropa y el cabello.

- charlemos – dijo Esme al sentarse junto a su esposo – Carlisle si te conoce, pero yo no. Bueno, algo. Él me contó que pintas cuadros ¿no es asombroso? – resopló maravillada - ¿tienes algunos aquí? ¿Me los enseñarías?

- el que está detrás de ustedes lo hice hace un mes, el que está en el comedor, lo pinté un año atrás y en mi habitación tengo varios, pero la mayor parte están en la bodega de la escuela.

- ¿a qué curso vas? – preguntó Esme y Bella se les acercó para tomar las toallas mojadas; aunque se hubieran despeinado un poco, los Cullen se seguían viendo espectaculares como de costumbre.

- al penúltimo… – sonrió y posó sus ojos en Carlisle que no había hablado. Definitivamente ella no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

- oh, Rosalie mi hija va el mismo.

- si lo sé – comentó la jovencita con desánimo – ¿qué les parece si comemos? No quiero que se enfríe el estofado, no sería igual.

- es buena idea – comentó Carlisle sin prestar mucha atención.

En el momento en el cual los tres se dirigían al comedor, el teléfono celular del doctor timbró; Esme y Bella se detuvieron al igual que él. Carlisle se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver el número en la pantalla.

- hola, hijo...- saludó casi como preguntando mientras que las dos mujeres seguían su camino a la cocina y el rubio seguía quieto en el corto corredor.

- hola, papá. – soltó con desánimo la aterciopelada voz – sé que es extraño que te llame, yo casi nunca lo hago, pero es que…tengo que decirte que ...- suspiró – voy para allá – obviamente Esme lo escuchó y se sobresaltó un poco cuando ayudaba a Bella a poner la mesa – ahora mismo estoy en un avión con dirección a Seattle y quería pedirte que me recogieras, si puedes por supuesto.

- claro, claro, muchacho. Pero, ¿Por qué te adelantaste? ¿No venías en 2 semanas? – caminó hacia el comedor con la intriga marcada en la voz.

- de eso te hablo luego, sabes que estoy…en un avión. Ese tema no se habla.

-oh, entiendo. Supongo que llegas en la madrugada, así que partiré ya para poder llegar a tiempo. – se sentó en la mesa mientras su esposa le miraba atento y Bella comenzaba a servir – adiós, Edward.

- adiós – finalmente colgó.

- ¿Edward? – musitó la vampiresa

- viene para acá, pero lo recogeré en Seattle, no me dio explicaciones de porqué pero eso es lo de menos. – se levantó – Bella, cuanto lo lamento, no me puedo quedar…es que..- Esme se puso a su altura y le tapó la boca.

- yo voy, Carlisle. No hace falta que le hagas un desplante a Isabella. – los otros se quedaron mirándola sorprendidos – después de todo yo no hice nada para que me agradeciera, así que la cenas es para ti no para mí. No seas descortés y quédate. Dudo que a Edward le importe que lo recoja yo y no tú. – habló un poco más rápido que cualquier humano y le quitó la mano de la boca a su marido – Bella, fue un gusto haber venido, lamento mucho esto pero fue de improviso.- le tomó la mano a la chica que seguía medio atontada por la situación – algún día te invitaré a cenar a mi casa – le sonrió y sacó su teléfono para llamar un taxi – un segundo ¿sí?- comenzó a marcar. Carlisle y Bella la miraban de una extraña forma y luego se miraron el uno al otro. La chica sintió un retorcijón al detallar la perfección de él y situó sus manos sobre su vientre.

- ¿te sientes bien? –le preguntó él y ella asintió frenética.

- me dijeron que no tardan, aunque el clima está pésimo –comentó Esme – Isabella, gracias por la invitación. Te agradezco todo el esfuerzo y lamento mucho el no quedarme, pero no quiero que Carlisle te deje sola en la cena, sería una grave descortesía.

- no te preocupes, yo entiendo. Aunque no sé muy bien de qué va la cosa – replicó ella

- Carlisle te explica – le esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se escuchó un pito de un auto en el exterior – dijeron rápido, no a la velocidad de la luz – todos soltaron unas limpias risas – Carlisle...nos vemos – le plantó un diminuto beso muy cerca de los labios y se separó para despedir a Bella - preciosa, adiós.

- te acompañamos a la salida – le dijo Bella mientras la enfermera tomaba su camino hacia la salida y Carlisle les seguía de cerca. Afuera, la lluvia empeoraba cada vez más y parecía que iba caer granizo. Se despidieron una última vez de la mujer y luego la castaña y el rubio entraron a la casa Swan para cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos.

En silencio y con cierto sentimiento desconocido, los dos caminaron con algo de renuencia por el pasillo. Pero ellos no se esperaban que a la mitad de éste, cualquier rastro de energía eléctrica desapareciera, para dar paso a una inesperada oscuridad…

**Continuará…

* * *

**

_Creo que con eso quedan muchas cosas claras, muchas chicas contentas con la aparción de mister Jacob y mister Edward, pero sé que se quedan con ganas de más. Soy malvada ¿verdad?. XD..ya veré cuando actualizo pues ultimamente mis días son horribles( no les quiero contar :S)..._

**opiniones, impresiones, criticas y lo que quieran escribir asi sea un mensaje de acoso para que actualice rapido..lo pueden dejar en un review y yo les respondo XD.. y disculpen la poca coherencia..pero es que .. :S..bah..ni querrán saber...**

**saludos ^^  
**


	7. Chapter 7

_mmm..thanks..thanks por todos los reviews visitas, etc. He actualizado hoy ya que no queria dejarlas con mucho suspenso....disfrutenn..._

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer..**

**

* * *

**

_En silencio y con cierto sentimiento desconocido, los dos caminaron con algo de renuencia por el pasillo. Pero ellos no se esperaban que a la mitad de éste, cualquier rastro de energía eléctrica desapareciera, para dar paso a una inesperada oscuridad…_

Isabella se aferró al brazo de Carlisle con una fuerza descomunal y comenzó a hiperventilar. Carlisle trató de tranquilizarle pasando su mano libre por el cabello de Bella; él la veía a la perfección al igual que su expresión, por la cual parecía estar aterrada.

- calma, es solo un apagón. – le susurró - ¿le tienes mucho miedo a la oscuridad? – se sonrió sabiendo que no podía verlo en la negrura, que de vez en cuando era interrumpida por un relámpago.

- No, no eso. Es que siempre le he tenido miedo al no poder ver nada, al quedarme ciega – lo apretó más fuerte y notó que no era suave como cualquier persona; el brazo de Carlisle estaba frío y rígido –como los doctores desde que yo era niña decían cosas sobre mi visión, me asusta que pueda pasarme algún día, el quedarme ciega. Sé que es un miedo estúpido pero es inevitable.

- No es un miedo estúpido y no tienes porque pensar que te pasará algo– le dijo con tono cariñoso-tú estás muy bien de tu visión e incluso ha mejorado con eso de los colores, y es una suerte que no uses anteojos – en ese momento tremendo rayo los iluminó momentáneamente y luego vino el ensordecedor sonido – No tienes porque temer. Abre los ojos y verás los relámpagos.

- ¿Cómo es que sabes que no los tengo abiertos?

- un relámpago – mintió al respecto y la chica abrió los ojos -¿tienes velas? Porque podemos utilizar mi celular como lamparilla para buscarlas.

-si, en la cocina. Pero no me sueltes por favor, aún tengo el pánico en todo mi cuerpo. – se rió de sí misma – tiendo a exagerar.

- al menos la taquicardia ya no es un problema, si no te hubieras desmayado. – soltó una leve risotada

- No es gracioso.- se puso seria- Por favor saca tu celular, cada vez me siento más asustada.

- perdona.

Buscaron las afamadas velas con ayuda del celular (aunque Carlisle no lo necesitase) y se sentaron en la mesa, pero Bella ya no quería comer, el susto le quitó el hambre y el rubio no necesitaba alimento de ese tipo para su bienestar.

- ¿Quién es Edward? – preguntó la muchacha revolviendo la comida con el tenedor.

- mi otro hijo. Se supone que está en el universidad, en Oxford, Inglaterra y volvería en primavera pero no sé qué pasó y viene antes – tomó un poco de agua con asco.

- ¿es rubio también? – Bella se rió y Carlisle le imitó

- No. Él tiene el cabello parecido al de Esme, pero más cobrizo, de todas formas como sabrás no es mi hijo, es adoptado.

Oh – vocalizó mirando la comida con desinterés y le entró una duda pero se contuvo; el porqué haber adoptado hijos de la misma edad de ella; alguien tan joven no se echaría una carga tan pesada por simple juego, él debía tener un corazón demasiado grande para albergar a tres muchachos adoptados. – Ya no quiero comer – dijo repentinamente y se levantó para llevar el plato y una ráfaga de viento que entró por una ventana a mal cerrar, apagó las velas. Isabella dejó caer su plato súbitamente y al tratar de buscar a Carlisle en la oscuridad, resbaló con la comida y casi se pega contra la encimera, pero no lo hizo puesto que aquel vampiro no permitió que se hiciera daño al tomarla en sus brazos.

- Bella. Bella. No debiste desesperarte – le dijo con aprensión y ella estaba completamente callada y medio conmocionada – tienes que aprender a calmarte – la descargó en un lugar donde el piso seguía limpio y la ayudó a sostener allí porque estaba mareada.

- Ya salió a flote mi torpeza – comentó apretando los ojos con fuerza y agarrándose de la mano de Carlisle – lo que no entiendo es cómo te moviste tan rápido.

-tengo muy buenos reflejos – se excusó

- no me siento bien –comentó ella- guíame al mueble – mientras ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados, Carlisle la llevo de la mano al sillón más grande de la sala y la ayudó a recostar. Él se puso de cuclillas a su lado y le puso la mano fría en la frente para que sintiera mejor. El contacto tibio de la piel de Bella le provocó un cosquilleo en los labios insoportable; el rubio nunca lo vio, estaba frente a sus narices y lo quiso ignorar; la quería besar y ese deseo era insoportable para ese momento, no lo comprendía y sabía que estaba mal desear a una jovencita, pero el ser impulsivo no estaba por demás de vez en cuando.

- Bella…- repasó los suaves, rosados y carnosos labios de la chica con la punta sus dedos; ella se estremeció pero no hizo repulsa sino que soltó un suspiro placentero. Ese solo sonido le bastó para seguir aquel impulso y sin pensarlo, posó sus fríos labios sobre los de ella.

Pocas cosas han sorprendido a Bella como aquello, pero la sorpresa se veía recompensada con el deleite del sabor, movimiento y dulzura de los labios de él. Isabella no lo pensó; se sentó en el mueble pero sin despegar el placer de su boca ni dejando sus labios quietos en algún momento. Carlisle terminó arrodillado frente a ella entre las piernas de la muchacha. Bella sentía que las mejillas le ardían con fiebre incontrolable y ni hablar de su lengua que presionaba cada vez más contra la boca gélida del rubio.

Carlisle trataba de ser cuidadoso al besarla, de no dañarla con su fuerza sobrehumana, y lo estaba logrando, pero por momentos sentía que perdía la batalla. Lo que más le agradaba de ese beso, era la electricidad que pasa por su cuerpo y la sensación de calidez que ella le brindaba.

Bella se aferraba cada vez más y más a él, enterraba su mano en su dorado cabello y con la otra le acercaba más a su rostro, para controlar el beso. Ella no podía respirar, le faltaba el aire pero no quería apartarlo, era demasiado el disfrute para dejarlo por el hecho de respirar. Lo delicioso de aquello, era que sabía que estaba mal, pero lo disfrutaba por muy incorrecto que fuera; eso era lo que ella quería. Lo quería a él.

Carlisle afianzó sus manos frías en la cintura de Bella, y le subió sin querer un poco la blusa azul, haciendo tiritar a la chica y aspirar fuertemente el poco aire de la boca de Carlisle. Él se percató de ello y se separó jadeando al igual que la castaña.

- ¿qué pasó? – susurró Bella casi sin voz ni aire y él se sentó a su lado.

- no lo sé. Lo siento, perdóname. – puso la cabeza entre sus manos y sintió una pequeña punzada de arrepentimiento, pero solo por haberse dejado llevar de sus impulsos con una chica menor de edad – de verdad cuanto lo siento. – en ese momento se restableció la energía eléctrica y se vieron cara a cara. Ella no se veía nada arrepentida, tenía una hermosa sonrisa que le iluminaba las facciones, pero al ver el rostro de Carlisle, se sintió mal.

- creo que…

- yo no debería estar aquí – replicó él con pesadez.

-no digas eso. Las cosas pasan por una razón, pero lo que me preocupa es Esme. – Bella se sentía muy incómoda con la mención de la señora Cullen.

- Esme – dijo él. _No deberías preocuparte por ella_, pensó. – Pienso que es mejor irme.

- haz lo que creas conveniente – apostilló Isabella con seriedad. Él se fue hacia la puerta con algo de abatimiento.

- te veo luego y lo lamento…me dejé llevar.

- no te tienes que lamentar.

- lo siento. – fue lo último que dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

[…]

Esme aparcó el volvo plateado en la acera del aeropuerto; había ido hasta su casa en el taxi para tomar el auto de la cochera. No debían ser pasadas las 3 am cuando se fue hacia la zona de desembarcos internacionales.

No pasó mucho hasta que viese a su muchacho, a su Edward. No se veía muy contento ni alegre, aunque su hermoso y perfecto aspecto era casi imperturbable. Ella corrió a abrazar a su niño, que desde hacía mucho no veía.

-Hola Edward ¿Cómo estás? – le dijo abrazándolo - ¿Qué pasó? Me preocupa tu semblante.

- hola, Esme. – le correspondió el abrazo con desgano- No ha pasado algo que se deba mencionar en este momento – miró a la gente a su alrededor – luego te digo. ¿En dónde está papá?

- se quedó en casa de una amiga. – le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿amiga? – el muchacho arqueó una de sus cejas

- sí, Edward, eso dije. – se rió – vamos a casa. Traje tu auto, tu querido volvo para que lo conduzcas. Lo aparqué afuera.

- vamos entonces.

Durante el camino a la mansión Cullen el silencio primaba; Edward prefería tratar el tema de su pequeño desliz con su padre, quien era su tutor, guía y además quien más lo comprendía. Tal vez no era su padre biológico, pero se comportaba como tal, desde que lo salvó de la muerte en aquel hospital de Chicago.

Cruzaron una que otra palabra al aire sobre cómo iba en su carrera y qué tal le iba a sus hermanos en la preparatoria, y a sus padre en el nuevo pueblo y trabajo, pero todo parecía ser de relleno y cortesía innecesaria pues en realidad Edward no buscaba aquellos datos sobre su familia, sino un consejo de su mentor.

Cuando metieron el auto a la cochera, vieron que el auto de Carlisle estaba en la cochera; buscó rastros de sus hermanos pero no estaban en casa, aun estaban cazando en los alrededores de Forks, como solían hacer cada fin de semana. Su atención se concentró en la mente caótica de su padre; sentado en la sala, mirando fijo a la chimenea.

En aquel segundo antes de que Esme saludara a su esposo con un "hola" interrogatorio, Edward no pudo contar exactamente, cuantas veces pasó por los pensamientos de Carlisle la imagen de la castaña.

- Carlisle, ¿qué pasó? – le pregunto el joven al rubio que volteó y literalmente le comunicó cada suceso de la noche anterior en una corriente de palabras, imágenes y sentimientos confusos que por poco y aturden al lector de mentes. Esme solo estaba expectante con el ceño fruncido esperando a que alguno de los dos hablara. - ¿Qué es lo que tanto de preocupa? Yo no le veo ningún problema…-Edward rompió la atmosfera del lugar - ¿es tu profesionalismo, tu ética de médico, su edad o que sea humana?

- todo eso…y ella principalmente. – comentó él con poco animo y la vampira les miraba interrogante. – Me asusta que sea tan frágil, tan tierna, delicada y…humana. Fácilmente pude…- _matarla mientras la besaba tan descontroladamente_, pensó el rubio que no pudo si quiera pronunciar aquello – es frágil ¿sí? Me asusta eso.

- ¿tú Carlisle? Por favor, no seas ridículo, no le podrías hacer daño a un humano.

- disculpen, pero creo que me estoy perdiendo de algo – murmuró Esme.

- no te quieres enterar, créeme – le dijo Carlisle

- no me importa que sea, sé que estás hablando de Bella.

- en realidad no le importaría – comentó Edward.

- me sentiría incomodo si se lo dijeses.

- dímelo Edward, no creo que sea tan malo.

- la besó, pero no pasó nada más – Carlisle entrecerró los ojos y en cambio Esme se veía entre alegre e incrédula.

- Miren dejemos el tema. Prefiero saber que pasó contigo Edward que te viniste desde Inglaterra sin previo aviso. – murmuró Carlisle al cambiar de posición en el mueble blanco.

- en la clase de biología, estábamos haciendo una disección y una chica se cortó con el bisturí accidentalmente y no pude soportarlo – sus ojos dorados se oscurecieron con el recuerdo del olor de la sangre humana – tuve que salirme sin dar explicaciones, pero luego veo que la chica se va al mismo lugar que yo y…por poco le salto al cuello. – suspiró extenuado y se tomó el puente de las nariz con el pulgar.

- pero Edward, me enorgullezco de que lo hayas soportado y no le hayas hecho nada a la chica. – le dijo Carlisle

- peor estuve a punto de hacerlo, por suerte nadie lo notó o sospechó, pero no quiero volver y ver a esa chica.

- cariño, no te aflijas – le abrazó Esme- está en nuestra naturaleza, no hay de qué avergonzarse ni sentirse mal. Recuerdo cuando yo apenas empezaba me costó mucho pero luego lo superé y ahora soy enfermera.

- lo sé, mamá. Pero es que me siento mal.

- Edward, sino quieres regresar nadie te va a obligar. A fin de cuentas tienes tantas carreras en tu haber, que no terminar una más, no te hará mella. – concluyó el patriarca Cullen semi inmerso en sus propias preocupaciones.

- gracias, papá. – el joven se pasó la mano por el cabello – me quedaré aquí con ustedes, no tengo a donde ir.

- por supuesto, hijo!! – Esme estaba muy emocionada – hace tiempos que no te tengo en casa, pero lo que si es que vas a estar un poco solo. Ya que tus hermanos están en la preparatoria y nosotros trabajamos.

- puedo entrar a la secundaria?

- no lo sé. Bella sabe que estabas en la universidad. – intervino Carlisle – pero podemos inventar algo. Lo que sea. Ella al parecer no se fija en detalles. – _no me preguntó en ningún momento por la temperatura de mi cuerpo_, le hizo saber a Edward.

- mañana sería muy pronto para ir a la preparatoria? No quiero quedarme en casa sin nada que hacer…- habló el chico.

- no creo, yo arreglo con el director por teléfono hoy, aunque es domingo. Pero yo soy infalible con eso de convencer a las personas – dijo Esme mientras se sentaba junto a Carlisle y le tocaba su rubio cabello con cariño.

- como si no lo supiera – en el rostro de Edward se extendió una brillante sonrisa torcida que podría iluminar una habitación. – yo voy por mi equipaje..yo..

- ve, hijo – replicó Carlisle y el muchacho se esfumó.

- ¿Por qué me… querías ocultar lo de Bella? – espetó Esme con renuencia.

- me siento incomodo con que lo sepas. No sé. Tal vez sea por el hecho de que aun eres mi esposa legal y es raro…que te hable de esto.

- es normal. Yo siempre he pensado que encontrarías a alguien más y no sabía si estaría cómoda con la idea, pero creo que no es tan ….molesto como pensé que iba a ser – le dijo Esme posando su rostro contra el hombro del doctor.

- definitivamente esto no es normal – musitó mas para él que para la vampiresa – en estos momentos estoy muy confundido y no sé cómo se pueda sentir Bella, eso me preocupa.

- luego tendrás que hablarle.

- lo sé, lo sé. Pero por ahora quiero ir de caza, me quiero concentrar en otra cosa. No tengo mucha sed pero tú sí.

Ella lo tomó de gancho obligándolo a levantarse del mueble con ella – si, vamos. Creo que una pequeña competencia y un poco de sangre te aclararán la mente – le sonrió con profunda sinceridad. Esme estaba feliz de que Carlisle hubiese encontrado a alguien que parecía valer la pena, aunque ocultaba muy bien la pequeña cantidad de celos que sentía en ese momento; en definitiva no lo superaba aún por mucho tiempo que pasara, pero debía hacerlo si quería que su Carlisle fuera feliz.

* * *

**y..que piensan?. me dicen please, please?? es que no sé si esperaban algo más y de pronto se decepcionaron .. :(**

**opiniones,criticas y cualquier tipo de comentarios son bienvenidos por mi..les agradezo el leer el fic..**

**saludos :D  
**


	8. Chapter 8

_*_* ..wow..estoy idiotizada con sus reviews,alertas,visitas y todo eso.. :O..ando obsesionada escribiendo y mas que todo gracias a ustedes, porque me digo a mi misma: " No les puedes fallar, ellas leen la historia fielmente..no las puedes decepcionar" Jaja..espero que eso nunca llegue a pasar..nunca decepcionarlas.. _**Adela.. **_a veces creo que estamos conectadas mentalmente a la distacia :P..porque dejas un review y yo te tengo las respuestas en el cap posterior..jaja..y lo mas gracioso es que cuando leo tu review..ya voy bien adelante en ese cap.. jaja..que será? que será?... _***Izzy, **_muchas gracias por el comentario, claro que sigo..ando como maniatica escribiendo :P.._

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer..**

* * *

Alice miraba a Bella por el rabillo del ojo mientras terminaba de estacionar el auto blanco; ella se había pasado todo el camino mirando por la ventana. Alice sabía que algo andaba mal con su amiga, jamás era tan reservada como en ese momento. Esperó a que el chico Swan saliera del auto para hablar con su amiga.

- Bella, ¿Qué pasó ese día de la cena? ¿Por qué estas así?

- Alice…- Isabella suspiró como si nunca hubiera respirado y se descompuso un poco – estoy tan pero tan confundida, Alice. – apretó los labios con disgusto – Yo ese día del hospital en que me preguntaste sobre mi viaje a Seattle no te fui sincera – Alice arrugó el entrecejo – creo que me…enamoré de Carlisle y algo pasó el sábado… por lo que tengo todo de cabeza.

- ¿que acabas de decir? – alzó la voz lo más que pudo – Isabella, me reprochaste mi capricho con el doctor Miller pero yo no estoy enamorada. – se quedó callada al ver que su amiga no respondía – dime por favor, que ocurrió el sábado.

- vamos a llegar tarde a clase.

- me importa un comino. Si no te desahogas ahora, el día te va ser imposible de vivir.

- trataré.

A Alice le subieron un poco los colores cuando supo que Bella y doctor Cullen se habían besado, tuvo que tomar aire un par de veces para asimilar la información. En cambio la castaña parecía ensoñar con delirio, aquel corto momento en el que tuvieron ese especial contacto. Por suerte para ellas la campana de entrada no había sonado.

- Alice, no sé qué pensar. Al parecer le atraigo demasiado pero se arrepintió de haberme besado…supongo que por su esposa – rodó los ojos exasperada - Además que es…algo particular. No sé cómo decirlo – musitó desconcertada.

-solo dilo.

- es muy rápido, lo fue cuando me atrapó antes de caerme. Tiene el cuerpo muy frio y rígido, es…muy extraño. Y me dio la impresión de que tiene una excelente visión nocturna. – comentó escéptica.

- ¿no estarás desvariando?

- no, Alice, yo sé lo que vi y sentí. – en ese momento el timbre de la escuela les interrumpió – seguimos con esto luego, vamos a clase.

Al salir del coche se tomaron de gancho y se dirigieron a los edificios pero Bella se detuvo súbitamente al _verlo _a lo lejos_;_ tenía el cabello cobrizo como Carlisle mencionó el día de la cena_. _Él estaba con los hermanos Cullen y tenía el curioso distintivo de aquella familia, los ojos resplandecientes y llamativos.

Edward la reconoció de inmediato a la distancia, ella era la famosa Bella. La chica de los pensamientos de Carlisle; la que literalmente atormentaba a su padre.

- ¿Edward? – le preguntó Rosalie al muchacho mientras lo halaba del brazo hacia el edificio. Edward estaba demasiado desconcertado con la chica como para reaccionar al llamado de su hermana. Se suponía que su don vampírico le permitía "escuchar" los pensamientos de vampiros y humanos a la par, pero con ella solo había silencio.

- Bella, ¿Qué pasa?

- nada, nada – se llevó a Alice de allí no sin antes voltear para ver por última vez al muchacho Cullen.

Bella se estuvo devanando los sesos al tratar de concentrarse en sus clases, pero le era imposible; su mente estaba dispersa en sus múltiples problemas, dilemas e interrogantes; y los principales surgían a partir de ese precioso nombre que le perseguía a cada segundo…Carlisle.

De todas las cosas en las que pensaba, la que más le interesaba, era que pasaría el viernes en la oficina del hombre. ¿él comenzaría a disculparse de nuevo? ¿La evitaría? ¿o se dejaría llevar de nuevo y la besaría?

Eso era como predecir una catástrofe natural o terremoto, nadie lo sabía; ella tendría que esperar lo mejor o lo peor. Estaba a merced de la reacción del doctor. Solo esperaba que no saliera corriendo o que dejara de tratarla tan amigablemente como siempre.

Pero ella estaba pensando en no ir el viernes, sino antes; si esperaba todo ese tiempo se iba a volver loca puesto que era impaciente por naturaleza y quería saber que pensaba él y que haría.

- Bella, el chico que está en la mesa de los Cullen te está mirando – dijo Alice al moverle el brazo a su amiga, que estaba totalmente distraída.

-sí, pero no me importa. – le respondió mientras jugaba con una manzana roja de la bandeja del almuerzo.

- pareciera que te fuera a atravesar con la mirada, por cierto que es bien siniestra su forma de mirar.

- a quien le interesa.

- ya entendí, ya entendí. A ti solo te importa Carl..- Bella le tapó la boca

- cállate quieres. – Refunfuñó ella - ¿crees que es algo que puedes andar divulgando a los 4 vientos?

- de que me perdí? – intervino Emmett confundido

- lo siento, Bella. – dijo con resignación.

- ¿Qué es lo que no me quieren decir? – insistió el hermano de Bella

- nada que te importe – le cortó ella – Alice…yo quisiera...ir hoy allá. Necesito hablar con él.

- ¿para qué?

- quiero aclararlo, lo del sábado. No pienso esperarme hasta el viernes para hablarle y ese tema no es algo que se trate por teléfono.

- muy bien, Isabella. Me dices de que hablas o le digo a mis papás. – comentó Emmett

- deja de molestarme y preocúpate por tus propios asuntos. Mi vida no te incumbe.

- que ácida – le recriminó él

- y te piensas aparecer allá ¿y qué le dirás?

- lo primero que se me ocurra, Alice. No me importa.

- estás loca.

- probablemente sí – se encogió de hombros y mordió su manzana - ¿me acompañas a la salida?

- sería un sacrilegio decirte que no.

-gracias, mi duendecilla – le sonrió con dulzura y ella devolvió el gesto.

Edward escuchó aquella conversación a lo lejos y también en los pensamientos de Alice, pero no los de Bella. Algo estaba mal, nunca había pasado algo similar. El muchacho estaba totalmente confundido. Pero estaba pensando en una pequeña comprobación de su don; y tal vez si se acercaba un poco más a ella lograría escuchar algo y lo tenía bien planeado.

Esa tarde al terminar las clases, el par de chicas se fueron prácticamente que corriendo al auto, para ir al hospital, aunque no eran las únicas que pensaban ir allá, un auto plateado les seguía a varios metros.

Estando el cuarto piso del enorme edificio, Bella se fue hacia la oficina de Carlisle, y por suerte para ella, Esme no estaba en su puesto de trabajo; verla la haría sentir mal, aquella mujer era demasiado dulce como para poder verle a la cara después de haber besado a su marido. Alice se quedaría esperándola afuera del lugar.

Carlisle en el interior sintió el aroma de ella, sus pasos y sus latidos. Se sonrió encantado segundos antes de que la chica abriese la puerta sin tocar, ella solo quería verlo y él se alegraba de su visita, aunque sentía que en el fondo todo aquello estaba mal.

-hola – musitó ella con una mezcla de alegría y timidez.

- hola, Bella – le sonrió - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- creo que lo sabes – se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio – el sábado no fue un día común que digamos. – suspiró y se quedó mirándole a esos preciosos ojos dorados.

- lo sé, lo siento.

- no vuelvas a decir lo siento, te lo ruego. – pasó su mano por encima del escritorio para buscar la de él. – sé que no estuvo bien pero…- no supo que mas decir.

- ¿sabes por lo menos cual es exactamente el problema? – puso la palma de su mano hacia arriba para sentir el calor de la de ella.

- sí, tu esposa. Me siento mal por ella. – descompuso un poco su gesto y él rió.

- no, no es eso.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Bella se exaltó y se paró del asiento - ¡¿ella no es el problema?!

-calma, deja que te explique. – ella se volvió a sentar - ¿me guardarías un secreto muy grande?

- si, por supuesto.

- Esme… técnicamente no es mi esposa. – ella iba a hablar pero prefirió callar – si estamos casados y todo eso pero solo es apariencia, en realidad solo somos mejores amigos. Aunque si estuvimos juntos en un tiempo, pero decidimos que era mejor no…seguir.

- eso hace las cosas diferentes – Isabella reorganizó todas sus ideas antes de seguir hablando - ¿pero porque aparentan? Eso…muy…peculiar – arqueó sus cejas.

- verás, no nos hemos separado oficial y legalmente por nuestros hijos. No queríamos que la familia se dividiera. Además no era necesario el divorcio y necesitábamos una excusa para que las enfermeras no me inviten a salir todo el tiempo – comentó con autosuficiencia para luego reír.

- ¿Cómo puedo creerte todo eso? – preguntó ella con tono neutro

- pregúntale a Esme.

- entonces debe ser verdad. Te creo si lo dices de esa forma. – se mordió el labio con nerviosismo recapacitando sus próximas palabras – Ya que conozco cual no es el problema y veo las cosas de otra forma. ¿Cuál es el problema real? – Comentó con seriedad y sintió como una bombillita se encendía en su mente – tengo 17, ese es el problema – él asintió con angustia - ¿para ti la edad es un problema?

- Bella, si supieras…

- te limitas porque crees que soy una niña.

- yo...no…- no tenía palabras para replicarle, esa era la verdad. Se fijaba mucho en la edad de ambos y no en lo que verdaderamente era Bella, una mujer con la edad de una chiquilla. ¿Pero y que tal si le hacía un poco mas de caso al corazón que a la razón?

- tú mismo dijiste que yo era demasiado madura para mi edad, creo que los años que tengo no importan para nada. Y si crees que aun me comporta como una niña, te puedo demostrar que no es así. – se levantó de su silla y sentó en el escritorio justo al lado de él – solo no…me rechaces. – estiró un poco su cuerpo de modo que sus labios se pegaron contra la piel marmórea de Carlisle. Él suspiró puesto que los carnosos labios de ella estaban tibios y se movían de forma una única en su cuello. La sujetó con delicadeza por el cuello con una de sus manos y la otra la puso cerca a la cintura de ella.

Bella subió hacia los labios de Carlisle y no pudo evitar soltar un gritito ahogado cuando la fría boca del hombre hizo contacto con la suya. De nuevo el frio, la temperatura de Carlisle le intrigaba de sobremanera, pero se olvidó de ello cuando al mover su boca con la de él sintió como la lengua del rubio presionaba para entrar en su boca; naturalmente accedió para darse cuenta de que incluso la lengua de Carlisle estaba fría, pero igual que antes lo ignoró y se deleito un muy buen rato con la sesión de besos hasta sintió que le faltaba el aire y tuvo que separarse para respirar.

- por favor, no me vayas a decir que lo sientes de nuevo – murmuró entre jadeos y con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas.

- no, no lo haré – le tomó las manos – y no lo lamento, además fuiste tú quien tomó la delantera y con eso me convenciste que…no eres una niña. –le esbozó una brillante sonrisa la cual ella correspondió.

- me pregunto si eres real o solo alucino. – dijo ella cabizbaja

- soy real ¿lo quieres comprobar? – le subió el rostro con el dedo índice para acercarla hacia él y besarle pero alguien tocó la puerta. Carlisle percibió el olor de Edward.- pase – dijo al alejarse de Bella y ella se volvió a sentar en su silla.

El delicioso olor de la sangre caliente y fresca que corría por las venas de la humana, le llenó de ponzoña la boca y tuvo que dejar de respirar para poder contenerse y no armar una escena. Puso toda su concentración en su autocontrol para no permitirse hacerle daño a la humana.

- Hola, papá- habló con apenas un poco de aire y algo de pesadez

- Edward? Que sorpresa! – Bella volteó a verlo y curvó un poco sus labios al ver el color miel intenso en los ojos de Edward. El vampiro de cabello bronce seguía intrigado con la chica puesto que sus pensamientos seguían siendo un misterio para él. Ella era todo un acertijo.

- disculpa Carlisle. No sabía que tenías compañía. – el interpelado se carcajeó y Bella se sintió un poco incómoda por la presencia del hijo de su doctor. Edward trataba de no respirar para el que ardor quemante en su garganta no aumentara más con la esencia de Bella. – ¿es tu paciente?

- si, al igual que mi amiga – le guiñó al ojo a la chica – Ella es Isabella Swan. Supongo que Esme te ha hablado de ella.

- si, por supuesto – él tragó un poco de ponzoña; el olor de la sangre de Bella lo estaba matando literalmente. Se paró junto al escritorio y le estiró la mano – gusto en conocerla, Isabella.

- el gusto el mío – le tomó la mano y notó su frialdad, algo que él compartía con Carlisle y Esme; eso definitivamente no era normal – Carlisle, creo que me voy…tengo deberes, tú sabes. Además me voy a pasar un rato por la habitación de papá.

- claro, claro. Nos vemos el viernes o hablamos antes.

- sí – se levantó - un gusto en verlos – pero antes de salir esa curiosidad suya salió a relucir - ¿tú no estabas en la universidad? – señaló a Edward -¿Por qué estabas esta mañana en la escuela?

- créditos extra – dijo él una fracción de segundo después – Necesito más créditos de la secundaria para aprobar un semestre de mi carrera, entonces tuve que volver a la muy odiada escuela para ello.

-oh- ella se frotó un poco la muñeca derecha desatando una ola de su aroma, que puso al limite a Edward, quien hizo un gesto de dolor – los veo luego. –salió con una sonrisa enorme la cual Alice notó.

En el interior del consultorio, el muchacho luchaba consigo mismo por no ir tras Bella y su deliciosa sangre. Se le llenaba la boca de ponzoña con solo recordarlo.

- y bien, hijo. ¿Cuál era tu motivo de interrupción? – comentó Carlisle con seriedad – porque obviamente sabías que tenía compañía

. Era Bella. Ella es un peligro para mí – se tomó las sienes desconcertado.

No entiendo.

- Esta mañana la vi, pero no pude escuchar sus pensamientos; aquello me extrañó demasiado – el rubio se sorprendió – lo mismo pasó en el almuerzo. Y pensé que si me acercaba lo suficiente podría oírla – pausó- Decidí seguirla hasta aquí, porque la escuché hablando con su amiga sobre visitarte.

-¿Y?

- Empeoró la situación – suspiró extenuado – su sangre, su sangre! Olía como el más delicioso de los manjares; me pedía que la bebiera. Era completamente irracional. Me enloqueció cuando la sentí y mi garganta se convirtió en un infierno – murmuró haciendo que las palabras se atropellaran unas con otras

- No puede ser – Carlisle se pasó la mano por el cabello nervioso – No Bella, no ella no. – dijo algo alarmado - ¿has escuchado hablar de la "tua cantante"?

- ¿crees que ella es…?

- sí. Definitivamente lo es…-En ese momento se abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Esme

- Dime que no lo hiciste, Esme, por favor…por favor – comentó Edward tomándose el puente de la nariz

- ¿No hice qué?- Preguntó la vampiresa

- lo de la cena.

- ¿qué tiene de malo? ¿No te cae bien?

- podrían compartir el secreto – intervino el doctor

- Esme visitó a Bella cenar mañana en la noche.

- ¿mañana?

- ¿Cuál es el problema? – dijo ella confundida

- la sangre de Bella es demasiado tentadora para Edward. Es…

- insoportable – concluyó el eterno adolescente.

- eso no está bien. Yo no quiero que ocurra un accidente. No sabía que…-dudó – puedo "des invitar" a Bella.

- No creo que sea necesario que la desinvites. Yo puedo irme, alejarme de la casa o estar en el ático, el sótano o el piso de arriba.

- me parece bien – replicó ella

- en cuanto a mañana…Esme se me ha pasado por alto decirte que Gabriel viene de visita – murmuró el rubio

- Gabriel, Gabriel…- musitó ella – ¿tu amigo de Londres?¿el que paraliza a la gente con su don?

- sí, el mismo. Son 50 años de no vernos. Es una suerte que sea "vegetariano", ya que Bella va estar en casa. – Carlisle juntó sus manos - ¿lo que me pregunto es cómo reaccionará Rosalie con todo esto? Bueno, al menos sé que ninguno de ustedes le ha contado sobre…

- Yo ya le advertí que se comportara como la señorita que es. Yo ya tenía todo planeado desde ayer así que le indiqué a Rosalie un buen comportamiento. – jugó un poco con su cabello – pero no le he dicho nada más.

- Dios nos libre de que haga una escena.

- Eso espero, Edward...eso espero…

* * *

_**Soy una bruja malvada de cuento.. lo sé..siempre lo corto en lo mejor..y eso que este cap lo hice mas largo que los anteriores y creo que cada vez se van a ir alagardo un poquito más n.n**_

**aahhh....cualquier duda,sugerencia,pregunta,opinion, impresión,comentario, reclamo..si te sientes estafada..no hago devoluciones pero.. te respondo.. :P XD. dejen reviewwww..  
**

**byee ..besos..  
**


	9. Chapter 9

_Conocen el panico de escritor? bueno ..me acaba de entrar..no estaba segura de publicar pero aqui está..._

_***Adela**.. No te preocupes por algo de separación legal ni nada de eso, son muy discretos ..jeje.y bueno ya verás que onda con Edward y Rosalie _

_***Agostina,**gracias por leer..te agradezco que te hayas pasado a dejar review y me alegro que te guste.. _

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer..**

* * *

El par de amigas revoleteaban por la habitación de Bella con gran emoción; aquella noche la castaña conocería la casa de los Cullen. Esme la recogería a eso de la 8 pm; iría personalmente por Isabella para no levantar ninguna sospecha en los padres de la chica si la recogía Carlisle.

- Bella, es increíble todo esto. Él probablemente sea lo mejor que te pueda pasar. Primero, el color, luego te libras de la taquicardia y ahora prácticamente su casi esposa te invita a cenar – Alice rió - ¿le vas a tomar la mano en la cena a Carlisle?

- no lo creo. Supongo que sus hijos van a estar mirándome y tener a Esme cerca no se sentiría muy bien en esa situación. – comenzó organizarse sus rizos alisados – de cualquier forma, estoy muy feliz por todo esto. - sonrió

Si – chilló Alice - uummm... Bella, esta mañana me encontré con James en el pasillo. – comentó al aire – me pidió que te dijera, que el viernes quiere hablar contigo…en la salida. Dijo que era importante.

- No quiero saber que quiere ese idiota, pero si lo esquivo no me a va a dejar en paz – farfulló con cierta rabia y escuchó un auto afuera – seguro es Esme – dio un brinco desde la ventana y abrazó a Alice fuertemente – te lo cuento todo, te lo cuento todo... No me llames, yo lo haré. Y dile a mi papá que me encantaría quedarme un rato con él ya que salió del hospital pero se lo prometí a los Cullen.

- dudo que le guste, pero se lo diré.

- adiós…

[…]

- ¿humana? – preguntó el vampiro de cabellos castaño claro casi rubio – siempre supe que no eras normal, Carlisle. – le palmeó el hombro.

- Para ti nada es normal, Gabriel.

- ¿y qué es lo que tiene de especial la chica?

- aun...no lo descubro muy bien, pero es magnética, además ya te conté lo de la monocromía en su visión y todo eso – comentó despreocupado – para mí eso es especial. Para ti especial significa medidas de modelo.

- no quiero empezar el debate de nuevo, eso ya quedó resuelto hace mucho. – percibieron el ruido proveniente del auto, luego de la cochera y finalmente las voces de las dos mujeres. – tu chica huele bien. – dijo Gabriel levantándose de la mesa y Carlisle le hizo mala cara – viniendo de mí es un cumplido, Cullen.

-crece ya, por favor.

- Ya estamos aquí – dijo Esme seguida de una hermosísima Bella. Arreglada de pies a cabeza, con una blusa de escote moderado que dejaba entrever un poco de sus atributos; un blue jean ajustado pero en cierto modo formal.

- hola – saludó con una sonrisa casi escondida en sus labios, caminó hacía él y le dio un pequeño a abrazo, Carlisle no dijo nada pero se apoyó un poco en ella y cerró los ojos, mientras Esme le hacía señas a Gabriel de que retirasen. Cuando Carlisle percibió que estaban los dos solos, se alejó un poco de ella.

- me alegra tanto que hayas venido. En realidad me encanta verte – le dio un pequeño toque en la nariz.

- yo me siento igual – miró a su alrededor y al encontrarse a solas, la chica se empinó y le besó rápidamente en los labios - ¿y los otros?

- nos querían dar…privacidad, supongo.

- es tan…extraño esto. – se mordió el labio – estuve hablando con ella en el camino y obviamente sabes cual fue de tema de conversación. La admiro, tiene mucha fuerza de voluntad. Dejar a alguien tan…espectacular como tú es toda una proeza. –se escucharon un par de carcajadas desde la sala

- No exageres – le rozó la frente con los labios – vamos al lobby, quiero presentarte a mi amigo.

La cena casi que pasó a un segundo plano cuando las charlas se hicieron cada vez más animadas entre el cuarteto de la sala. Los hijos de la pareja Cullen se mantenían totalmente al margen de la escena; a Rosalie no le agradaba ni le interesaba Bella, Jasper era demasiado neutral en todo y prefería su cuarto a la compañía y Edward tenía que mantenerse lo más alejado de Bella posible.

Constantemente la castaña se distraía por el color de ojos de Gabriel; ¿Cómo era posible que también fuesen amarillos? Además de eso admiraba el cabello de color arenoso oscuro largo recogido en una coleta; sus facciones cuadradas pero pulidas, muy similares a las de Edward pero no tan perfectas; pero claramente _para ella_ no era nada comparado con el hombre que tenía a su derecha, quien de vez en cuando le rozaba las palmas de las manos, los brazos y el cuello, causándole pequeñas cosquillas en el estomago. Y Esme no ignoraba aquellos toques, solo parecía pasarlos por inadvertidos, le causaban molestas sensaciones en el pecho.

- casi olvido la cena por hablar tanto – dijo Esme acomodándose su falda al levantarse del mueble – es que si hablas con tipos ingleses, se te olvida hasta el mundo. – su armoniosa risa inundó el lugar.

-Dios bendiga Inglaterra – murmuró Bella, el comentario los hizo estallar en risas a todos.

- voy a poner la mesa. – Esme se acercó a Isabella y le extendió la mano -¿me ayudas?

- claro que sí, Esme. – Isabella le tomó la mano con un poco de vacilación, no se acostumbraba a que a ella fuera tan dulce.

Para el momento en que ellas iban hacia la cocina, Edward decidió salir de la mansión; no era del tipo de persona que le gustara estar encerrado en su propia casa como un prisionero. Se concentró en no respirar de camino por el pasillo y ni quiera quiso escuchar los pensamientos de los otros a su alrededor para no percibir el olor de Bella en ellos. Saldría hacia el río por la puerta de atrás pero no pudo evitar respirar por costumbre y_ la sintió_, pero demasiado tarde para tratar de ignorarlo. Se paralizó frente a la gran puerta de la cocina donde ella pasaba con unos platos en la mano; Bella le sostuvo la mirada pero por hacerlo, se deslizó con una gota de agua el mármol blanco del piso y terminó estrellando la mayoría de los platos contra su mano izquierda al caer.

El líquido rojo, caliente y delicioso comenzó resbalarse por los dedos de la humana y Edward no lo pudo resistir; se le fue encima como un rayo, Bella ni lo notó por ver su mano herida.

- Edward!! – Edward gruñó guturalmente, Esme trató de impedir cualquier tragedia y protegió el cuerpo de Isabella con el propio moviéndose a una velocidad sobrenatural – Carlisle!! – gritó lo más alto que pudo mientras se enfrentaba con un choque frontal del cuerpo de su hijo, no sin antes empujar a la aturdida morena hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

Al par de vampiros no les tardó una fracción de segundo llegar a la cocina; Carlisle tomó a Edward por el cuello mientras que Gabriel hacía uso de habilidad con el susodicho, lo dejó tan quieto como una estatua, ni siquiera podía respirar por voluntad propia. Esme corrió hacia la pobre Isabella que sangraba además se estaba desvaneciendo, todo lo que había pasado ese momento hizo estragos con su presión sanguínea; se desmayó en los brazos de la vampiresa.

Carlisle soltó al joven vampiro mientras Gabriel lo mantenía bajo su poder; el doctor corrió hacía Bella bastante preocupado. Mientras los otros dos Cullens bajaban a causa del escándalo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Huelo sangre ..humana. – preguntó Jasper desde mucho más lejos que la sala para poder resistirlo, pero luego salió hacia el jardín y un poco más allá.

- aléjense ustedes…– dijo Carlisle con expresión sombría

- esto no debía pasar. Por eso es que los humanos no deben estar con vampiros –intervino con furia Rosalie sosteniendo la mano de Edward – Gabriel, saquémoslo para que se pueda mover – él hombre asintió y poco a poco entre los dos cargaron al vampiro mientras Esme y Carlisle se aseguraban de que Bella estuviese bien.

- llévatela a la cabaña, estará mucho mejor allá. – comentó Esme entregándosela a su esposo. – yo limpio y no tardo en acompañarte.

- Me siento tan mal por ella y lo peor es lo que pensará al despertar.

-debemos esperar para eso, pero anda a la cabaña ya, se desangra rápido y allá hay botiquín, yo llevará más cosas luego.

- de acuerdo.

[…]

Se sentía mareada y perdida, su mente seguía dando vueltas con los hechos anteriores, aunque no tenía noción de cuando habían ocurrido. Sentía un ardor quemante en la palma de su mano, además de eso, algo frío le rozaba los parpados y los labios. Abrió sus ojos con lentitud y se encontraba en una pequeña habitación, acostada. A su lado estaba Carlisle repasando su rostro con la punta de sus dedos; y al mirar en dirección a su mano Esme estaba vendándole. Ella se removió algo exasperada al recordar lo sucedido en la cocina de los Cullen. Con brusquedad quitó la mano de las de Esme y se levantó asustada pero estando aun mareada se tropezó con la mesita de noche y entre los dos Cullens lograron atajarla.

- ya, Bella. Estás a salvo. Te juro que no te haremos daño, cálmate – Carlisle la apretó un poco contra su cuerpo y se relajó rápidamente.

- ¿que...qué pasó? ¿Ustedes que son? ¿Porque Edward me quería…? ¿Qué quería hacer conmigo? – ella comenzó a menear la cabeza y se agarró de Carlisle.

- preferiría no tener que decirte la verdad, lo más probable es que salgas corriendo espantada. – le dijo él mientras Esme se retiraba en silencio.

- cuéntame solo lo necesario.

- Nosotros…

Le contó con mucha precaución algunas cosas sobre que era y que quería Edward de ella tratando de no asustarla, nunca le dijo con exactitud que era, solo alusiones vagas y al aire; como ella había dicho, solo lo necesario. Su mente comenzó a hacer sus conjeturas pero no se atrevió a asegurar algo.

Carlisle estaba sumamente apenado con ella por el incidente, y ella no salía del asombro por la actuación de Edward; recordó su mirada salvaje, sus movimientos casi invisibles y como empujó a su propia madre solo…por…el olor de su sangre. Se estremeció y se pegó más al rubio con el miedo a flor de piel. Edward no era de confiar, la podía matar.

- recapitulando…-tragó saliva – no mueren, tienen mucha fuerza, rapidez y los sentidos muy desarrollados, no duermen, no se pueden exponer al sol con personas cerca, no comen comida normal, deben y debo guardar el secreto,…y…el asunto de la sangre…pero de animales…personas no.

- nada de personas. Preferiría cualquier cosa a hacerle daño a alguien, por eso aprendí a resistirlo a través de los años – dijo él mirando a la nada.

- beber sangre…es de…vam..- se frotó el cuello nerviosa – mira ya sabes que palabra iba a decir, pero no la diré y tampoco quiero pensar en todo esto, quiero ignorarlo por completo y seguir fingiendo que son como cualquier persona, entre menos sepa mejor. Pero..lo que …me asustó mucho fue Edward y su reacción. No quiero volver a pasar por eso.

- Es lo más normal, eso asusta a cualquiera, pero no volverá a pasar. Incluso todo lo que he te dicho debería asustarte, pero estás muy tranquila. Bella. ¿no te asusta el de hecho de que…?

- creo que no. En realidad tú nunca podrías asustarme, ni Esme tampoco. Ustedes dos son demasiado especiales. – le sonrió a pesar todo la conmoción que tal vez la tenía atontada; lo natural era que reaccionara, él y su familia eran depredadores pero a ella poco le importaba. Probablemente era porque él parecía ser la mejor cosa que le había pasado y no lo iba a dejar ir por una cosa como esa; también era porque teniéndolo cerca, su cabeza no funcionaba como debía, tal vez nunca sería así.

- serás siempre un misterio para mí – comentó él – lo que me preocupa es que te hayas hecho daño. Eso no...me gusta. ¿Te duele? – le recordó el dolor con esas palabras

- sí, algo pero eso me lo hice yo solita, bueno lo de los platos – descompuso el gesto.

- No dejaste que Esme te termina de vendar.- el rubio le acarició el cabello mientras seguían sentados en el mueble de la pequeña y acogedora cabaña.

- ¿en dónde está? Pobrecita, Edward le...pegó bastante fuerte. – apretó los labios preocupada

- no le dolió te lo aseguro, somos fuertes. – miró a su alrededor – pero tú no eres fuerte, te puedes lastimar. Una prueba firme de ello ha sido lo que ha pasado y no quiero que al seguir estando cerca de nosotros, te pongas en peligro.

- no creo que vuelva a pasar. No va a pasar, no estoy en riesgo con ustedes. Estoy en más riesgo estando sola en mi casa – comentó ella con cierto toque de humor pero él estaba serio – lo digo con sinceridad, no va a pasar y tampoco me quiero alejar de ustedes, no importa lo que pase, me agradan demasiado. Me gustas demasiado.- se enrojeció un poco.

- yo tampoco me quiero alejar de ti y también me gustas mucho… – le dijo dejando apagar su voz de a pocos.

- ¿Por qué las cenas que me incluyen a mí siempre terminan..de una forma…rara?

- nada de lo que te rodea parece ser "normal". Creo que eso te hace especial – le puso la mano en el rostro y ella se quedó mirándole a los ojos por un buen rato en silencio y luego ella solo pensó en besarle, se le acercó pero él la esquivó sutilmente.

- lamento mucho interrumpir, pero quería decirle a Carlisle que traje su auto - murmuró Esme y ellos perdieron el contacto visual – es para que la puedas llevar a casa, debe de estar exhausta, adolorida, hambrienta y probablemente muy asustada.

- yo me quedo aquí, no quiero ir a casa. Además probablemente no pueda dormir y al menos tendré compañía estando aquí - dijo ella moviéndose hacia la cama.

- ¿no irás a tu casa? – corearon los vampiros

- yo me quedo aquí, por favor...¿me dejan quedarme? No me quiero enfrentar con un interrogatorio de mi madre sobre mi mano.

- ¿y el instituto? – preguntó Esme

- mañana será soleado según el canal de clima, por lo tanto me quedo en casa o aquí. El sol me afecta en los ojos.

- por mí no hay problema. Solo que debemos decirle a tus padres. – comentó la escultural enfermera.

- Esme, si llamas a mi mamá y le dices que me quedaré y que me vas a "cuidar", ella dirá que si, te lo aseguro. Sé que confían más en ti que en…- miró a Carlisle de refilón.

- ok, perfecto – le sonrió – Carlisle, deberías ir hablar con Edward, estaba…muy…abatido. No te imaginas cuanto, la está pasando muy mal.

- si lo haré, tú quédate aquí con Bella, préstale ropa y dale algo de comer. ¿Vale? – le pasó las manos por los hombros en símbolo de amistad mientras salía del cuarto.

- sí, Carlisle.

El hombre corrió hacia su mansión desde la cabañita junto al río; estaba demasiado preocupado por cómo se podía sentir su hijo en ese momento. Edward odiaba el sentir el deseo de la sangre humana, se consideraba casi como un monstruo.

Al llegar, todos estaban reunidos en la sala. Edward se veía muy afectado y sus hermanos trataban de darle ánimo mientras que Gabriel se mantenía al margen del asunto.

- Edward…

- Carlisle, lamento profundamente lo que pasó con Bella por eso he decidido que…me voy. – comentó dejándolos mudos a todos.

- llevas tres días aquí y ya te vas por culpa de esa insignificancia? – casi gritó Rosalie

- hijo, no creo que sea necesario.

- lo es. Si me mantengo cerca la puedo matar. ¿al menos entiendes la dimensión de eso? – se paró a caminar exasperado. "_Claro, que la entiendo, pero no creo que pase",_ oyó pensar a su padre –eso crees pero una cosa es la realidad y otra es lo que crees que pasará.

- mira, sabes que no influyo en tus decisiones, eres totalmente autónomo pero esta vez te pido que te quedes, Edward.

- No, Carlisle. No me quedo. Me voy mañana…con Gabriel. Quiero saber cómo es la vida de un nómada vegetariano, no la he experimentado y creo que es el mejor momento para hacerlo – dijo el muchacho de rostro imperturbable con los ojos cerrados.

- respetaré tu decisión…

* * *

_**1**. Sii..se parece a lUna nueva pero nisiquiera me inspiré en eso para hacer ese pedazo, fueron unos reviews que me dejaron.. **2**. Ya..ya salgo corriendo..las team Edward me arrancarán la cabeza .. :S **3. **_Gabriel es mío y la cabaña del río tambien.. jaja XD

**mm..cualquier opionion,tomatazo, critica, impresión duda..blabla..no recibo cartas bombas..esas no las cubre el seguroo... dejenme su review y les respondoo..como sea..**

**bessoosss...** ginny corre como condenada**  
**


	10. Chapter 10

_Cada día me obsesiono mas con el fic..creo que por eso me está saliendo bien :O..creo que ustedes tienen la culpade eso con los reviews que me dejan :O.. ***Mariita**..thanks por darme tu opinion antes de que publique.. te adoroo :D..***Adela..**. te juro que nunca se me cruzó por la cabeza lo de Esme y Gabriel pero es buena idea..vamos a ver como sale todo..y ya verás como van las cosas entre carlisle y Bella.. ;)..esta es como la cuarta la vez que me pasa..que haces una sugerencia y yo ya he escrito parte :O.. ***Agostina**__..tu oneshot me mató X__X..gracias por hacer mención de mi fic..._

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer..**

* * *

Isabella se despertó algo aturdida, puesto que la noche anterior durmió poco a causa de todas las revelaciones y hechos ocurridos en la mansión Cullen, además que estuvo hablando un rato con Esme sobre sus vidas y un poco sobre Carlisle. Bella tenía tantas ideas, pensamientos, tantas cosas en su cabeza que se revolvieron en aquel corto momento de descanso, que nunca antes se sintió tan confundida.

Al levantarse de la cama doble de la cabaña, encontró una pequeña montaña de ropa en el mueble con una nota. La tomó y la leyó rápidamente.

"_Bella, tuve que salir __por algunos inconvenientes en mi casa, pero Carlisle está cerca por si nos necesitas. Ve a la cocina y en la nevera encontrarás comida para ti; sírvete a gusto y come lo que quieras. No voy a tardar, preciosa. _

Esme…"

Se duchó; vistió las hermosas y al parecer costosas ropas que la dulce vampiresa le había dejado. Fue hasta la bellísima cocina que aunque era pequeña, daba una verdadera sensación de amplitud; había un cristal enorme que daba a la parte trasera de casita donde se divisaba el borde de un río semi oculto entre la maleza.

La muchacha se dio a la tarea de cocinar, pero se le dificultaba puesto que su mano herida le causaba mucho dolor; a pesar de eso, logró hacerse su desayuno. Con una sola mano tomó el plato con poco equilibrio y al caminar hacia la mesa, dio un vistazo involuntario por el ventanal, en el cual vio algo que no encajaba con el paisaje. Era ese hermoso color que tanto amaba; Carlisle estaba sumergido en el río. _¿Pero cómo era factible si el río estaba helado? ¿Qué hacía allí?, _pensó ella un poco alarmada.

El hombre salió del agua con tan sola unas bermudas puestas, Bella soltó su plato sin pensárselo y se llevó las manos a la boca como un acto reflejo al mirarlo de arriba abajo; Carlisle escuchó el ruido de la porcelana al romperse y corrió a velocidad sobre humana a la casa. Al entrar casi inadvertido, Bella se paralizó al verlo; las gotas de agua le caían del cabello y se escurrían a través de sus definidos bíceps y abdominales.

- ¿Qué pasó?¿te asustaste?¿ también te duele la otra mano? – le dijo con gesto de preocupación y ella estaba en un pequeño trance.

- yo no…yo... yo… – se le trabaron las palabras.

- ¿es porque corrí muy rápido? – se pasó la mano por el cuello para quitarse un poco el agua que se deslizaba por su piel.

- no…no..no…-se obligó a no mirarle como hipnotizada y cerró los ojos para poder pensar – te vi en el agua, en el río. Me asusté, está muy fría, te podías…

- Bella, Bella, siempre estoy frío. ¿Qué no lo has notado ya?- le tomó las manos pero ella permaneció con los ojos cerrados- Además no puedo enfermar ni…morir. ¿De qué te preocupas?

- no lo sé – lentamente abrió sus ojos y solo le miró al rostro - ¿que hacías en el río? Aquí hay ducha.

- necesitaba algo que me relajase, estoy algo tenso y nadar allí se lleva todas mis preocupaciones y mi estrés.

- ¿estás así por mí?- preguntó con precaución – ¿por lo que pasó ayer?

- no, pero no te quiero salpicar con mis enredos. Mejor limpiemos este desorden. – le sonrió y a Isabella le temblaron las piernas.

- No. Tú…-le soltó la mano y le acarició la mejilla mojada con el pulgar – no te estreses, ¿sí? Me gusta verte feliz. – suspiró y se empinó para acercarlo a sus labios; posó su otra mano en el pecho mojado y desnudo de Carlisle, eso la hizo sentir un escalofrío en su vientre. De inmediato sus bocas se entregaron a explorar la del otro con sus lenguas; él la apretaba contra su cuerpo al pasarle uno de sus brazos por la cintura y el otro por su espalda; pronto la chica estaba tiritando a causa de la temperatura de Carlisle que contrastaba la suya, que iba en aumento tan rápidamente que se alarmó un poco.

- ¿a esto te referías con feliz? – le dijo él rozando los labios de ella

- tal vez – murmuró corta de aire

- que fácilmente logras hacerme feliz – no le dio tiempo de replicar cuando volvió a besarla, pero esta vez con más deseo que antes, se podría decir que era pasión. Sentían tanto uno por el otro y todo en tan poco tiempo que parecía completamente irracional. Existía sobre ellos una fuerza más poderosa que cualquier cosa lógica que conocieran y no podían identificarla, algo con seguridad indescriptible y desconocido.

El corazón de la chica latía con mucha fuerza e incluso se sonrojó excesivamente al sentir los dedos fríos subir solo un poco bajo su blusa; le encantaba esa sensación la cual desencadenó una reacción en su pecho, le costaba respirar pero se sentía de maravilla.

Uno, dos, tres…fueron los pequeños besos que le dio el rubio a la muchacha antes de que ella amarrara sus piernas entorno al torso de él con algo de dificultad; el doctor le sostuvo las caderas con una mano mientras la otra seguía en su posición inicial, en su espalda.

Ella dejó los labios del vampiro para morderle el cuello cerca de la oreja y luego poder susurrarle.

- No sé qué esperas de mí pero pienso llenar tus expectativas aunque me cueste mucho – siguió besándole – llévame al cuarto por favor. – con suma rapidez la llevó donde ella le pidió, claro que estando con ella abrazada de esa extraña forma a su cuerpo y sin dejar de besarla.

- aquí – susurró cuando estuvieron frente a la cama, ella le sonrió con un brillo precioso en los ojos. Carlisle se situó de espaldas a la cama y se dejó caer como una pluma hacia atrás con Bella aferrada a él. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él; le sonrió y comenzó a acariciar todo el torso semi húmedo del hombre al tiempo que intentaba darle pequeños mordiscos alternados con besos en el cuello. Bella no sabía manejar sus impulsos, no conocía los alcances de su cuerpo y su deseo; se comportaba como una nueva Bella, él le despertaba su lado sensual, su lado adulto que poco había explorado con su anterior novio. No se sentía como ella, se había quitado algunas inhibiciones de encima, él le causaba eso, le despertaba la sed de amar.

La castaña comenzó a besarle más que el cuello, su objetivo era llenar de besos el pecho del rubio; le arrancaba algunos suspiros demasiados fuertes y podría jurar que gruñidos casi inaudibles salían de la garganta del vampiro. Esa chica lo estaba volviendo loco, ¿Quién iba a pensar que una chiquilla le causara aquella mezcla de satisfacción y placer con simples besos y caricias? No se alcanzaba a imaginar que podría llegar a sentir con algo más que eso. Se estremeció fuertemente con el solo pensamiento e inconscientemente le subió la blusa a ella hasta la mitad de la espalda.

- No…- se separó ella abruptamente quedando sentada sobre él – aun no, no …- tragó saliva - Es demasiado pronto. – se giró sobre él y se acostó a su lado.

- lo sé, muy pronto. – murmuró él mirando al techo y con la respiración irregular.

- además que yo no…-lo miró y se sonrojó– no sé de esto. Pareciera que sí, pero no es así. No sé lo que hago y tampoco sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

- no entiendo…

- serías el primero – perdió el contacto visual con él – he tenido novio pero no llegamos lejos. No quise.

- oh. – le tomó la mano – no pasará nada que tú no quieras, no te presiono. Y es cierto lo que has dicho, es demasiado pronto.- trató de buscar la mirada de sus ojos marrones- Además yo no soy así, soy más prudente y caballero, no me dejo llevar tan fácilmente pero contigo es diferente y no puedo…

- yo tampoco soy así. Eres tú el que me cambia – sonrió levemente.

- ¿Bella? – se le oyó decir a Esme al parecer desde la entrada. Carlisle se levantó con su velocidad acostumbrada y ella ni le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando vio a Esme en la puerta de la habitación – siento el aroma de Carlisle. ¿Está cerca? Necesito hablar con él.

- creo que en la cocina – murmuró un poco asustada y un momento después no la vio.

Esme se acercó al rubio que recogía el plato que Bella había dejado caer antes.

- Carlisle, Edward se irá ahora mismo y quiere despedirse de ti. Lo que me ha dicho es que estará con Gabriel peor no irán a Londres sino que se quedarán muy cerca. – murmuró a todo velocidad – Ve ahora mismo y yo llevo a Bella a su casa. Es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

- tienes razón…

- y por amor de Dios, ponte una camisa – se rió y le guiñó el ojo. Caminó al cuarto mientras él se iba – Bella, tengo que llevarte a tu casa. ¿Estás lista?

[…]

Cuando Esme llevó a Bella a su hogar, su madre comenzó a cuestionarle y preguntarle sobre los Cullen y su mano, pero ella fue muy cortante con las respuestas y utilizó su torpeza como justificante.

Aproximadamente una semana y unos días después, Isabella notó que Rosalie y Edward no habían vuelto a la secundaria; no había hablado o ido con Carlisle porque quería darle espacio luego de lo ocurrido. Tampoco le había dicho mucho a Alice sobre lo que pasó, debía guardar el secreto de los Cullen e inventarle algún argumento para que no preguntara nada demás.

El único de los Cullen que asistía a la escuela era el rubio solitario del cual Esme le había hablado, su nombre era Jasper. Siempre estaba solo y no hablaba con nadie, aunque cada vez que Bella le miraba, él medio sonreía y ella se sentía muy feliz repentinamente.

Era viernes, el día que salían los estudiantes al receso de primavera en Forks; todos estaban haciendo planes para las vacaciones de dos semanas excepto Bella, que no estaba entusiasmada para nada. Estaba así luego de haber visitado la casa de Carlisle; tenía cierto presentimiento y sentimiento que la molestaba.

Caminaba hacia su mesa de almuerzo con sus acompañantes de costumbre, cuando vio a Jasper, serio e indiferente de todo lo que le rodeaba. No había tenido contacto con él, pero ya lo sentía de algún modo cercano. Tal vez eran su brillante cabello y sus ojos tan similares a los de Carlisle, que la hacían sentir así.

Se separó de Alice y Emmett en silencio para acercarse a la mesa del vampiro.

-hola….¿me puedo sentar contigo? – dijo ella y el chico asintió – gracias – tomó asiento mientras su hermano y amiga la miraban desde su mesa – sabes quién soy ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto – su voz era un balance entre angelical y masculina – Isabella Swan. La chica monocromática y la …novia de…Carlisle? – susurró casi inaudiblemente.

- novia no, no es así. No sé que soy – él mostró entendimiento con un gesto - ¿En dónde están Rosalie y Edward?

- Rosalie no quiere volver a la escuela, no le ha dicho a nadie el porqué. Y Edward – suspiró con pesadez- se fue con Gabriel no sé a dónde – Bella se llevó las manos a la boca – por todo lo que sucedió en la casa – ella tembló un poco con el recuerdo – por eso es que Carlisle anda estresado, creo que eso ya lo sabes.

- No sabía nada de eso. Carlisle no me ha dicho nada y tampoco he hablado con él – fijó su mirada en la mesa – estoy acabando con la felicidad de tu familia. No sé cómo no me odias – se le aguaron los ojos al sentirse culpable

- no puedo odiar a alguien que no conozco y no estás acabando con nuestra felicidad, hay cosas que solo pasan – le dijo él con tranquilidad.

- pero esto pasó por mí. Ahora tu hermano no está, Rosalie dejó de venir a la secundaria, Esme debe de estar triste y Carlisle tensionado y no sé que sientes tú – se desesperó pero luego sintió calma.

- si hablas con papá, te sentirás mejor, te lo garantizo.

- como sabes cómo me siento?

- es mi don. Carlisle te habló de los dones? – ella afirmó con la cabeza – ahí está, el mío es sentir y manejar emociones.

- increíble – musitó – ustedes nunca dejan de sorprenderme.

- Bella, James me pidió que te entregara esto – Jessica, la compañera de clase de Bella puso un sobre en la mesa – dijo que era importante y que reemplaza lo que quería decirte el viernes pasado.

- gracias, Jess – le sonrió y comenzó a abrir el sobre que contenía una carta. Mientras la chica leía, Jasper sentía el enojo y la confusión proveniente de ella. Al terminar de leer estaba enrojecida pero solo por la rabia.

- ¿Qué pasa? Te siento algo furiosa.

- James es mi ex novio y en la estúpida carta solo dice te amo, eres la única, te quiero de vuelta – gesticuló molesta – tiene un serio problema de entendimiento. Además es un tanto…obsesivo.

- ¿te asusta? – preguntó precavidamente

- algunas veces…cuando me...acorrala como un animal asustado. Me conoce y sabe como intimidarme para que haga lo que quiera conmigo.

- tienes mi protección entonces. Yo le puedo dar un buen escarmiento – esbozó una suave sonrisa

- gracias, aunque también tengo la protección de mi hermano…que es muy enorme. – soltó una risa sincera.

- haríamos un buen equipo.

- Bella, Bella!! – Alice llego dando saltitos y le puso las manos en los hombros – me acabo de enterar de algo genial! – se sentó al lado de ella y agitó la mano para saludar al rubio.

- ¿qué?

- estamos oficialmente invitadas al baile anual de caridad del hospital – Bella arqueó las cejas – por cuenta de Jhonathan...Miller. – tragó saliva

- ¿te acabas de..?

- me llamó al móvil

- Joder Alice! ¿Tiene tu numero?! – le gruñó por lo bajo

- hey, tú no me tienes que reclamar nada, estamos a mano – le replicó mirando a Jasper

- vale, vale. Pero invitadas?

-sí. Nuestros nombres estarán en la lista de entrada. – comentó con cierta arrogancia

- ustedes irán? –Isabella miró a Jasper

-sí, es lo mas…posible. Yo iría, no sé si Rosalie y obviamente papá y mamá.

- Me apunto. Espero no causar desastres esta vez.

- desastres? – intervino Alice

- los platos – murmuró Isabella mostrándole su mano a medio sanar. – cuando es el baile?

- dentro de una semana exactamente – comentó Alice

- disculpen – dijo Jasper al sacar su teléfono celular – Es Carlisle – sonrió y se lo pasó sin contestar a Isabella

- ¿hola? – arqueó la ceja

- ¿Bella? – dijo él incrédulo y ella sonrió – estás con Jasper ¿verdad?

- por supuesto – dijo con alegría

- es una suerte…podrían venir los dos al estacionamiento. Es que venía por Jasper para ir de caza y …hace ratos que no te veo y quiero aprovechar.

- claro…- pensó muy bien sus siguientes palabras – te quiero…mucho – se sonrojó al sentir la mirada de Jasper en ella.

- yo igual. Ven ya. Adiós – él colgó y Bella notó la mirada de Alice encima de ella y Jasper mirando a Alice.

- sí, ella lo sabe, Jasper…ahora vamos al estacionamiento...quiero verlo – sonrió desmesuradamente.

- al que? Qué? – cuando Alice ni terminaba de reaccionar, Bella ya iba de salida con su acompañante rubio. Corrió tan rápido como pudo al estacionamiento y allí estaba el auto negro de su doctor. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y entró.

- hola – no terminaba de pronunciar Carlisle cuando Bella le acaparó los labios con un beso bastante animado, era una suerte que los vidrios fueran tintados. Lo apoyó contra el asiento para besarle mejor y sintió unos golpecitos en el vidrio.

- hey, Carlisle…necesito de ir caza, bueno…solo por precaución, no es que tenga mucha sed – se oyó decir fuerte y claro desde afuera y ellos se rieron aun besándose.

- lo siento…tuve que hacerlo –le dijo ella al apartarse conteniendo un gran sonrisa

- lo entiendo a la perfección – le respondió mientras Jasper abría la puerta de atrás

- No vuelvan a hacer eso. Me desesperé con todo lo que sentían – hizo una mueca

- mis disculpas, Jasper – las mejillas de Bella se podían comparar con un tomate.

- descuida...

* * *

_Bella va terminar con toda la vajilla de los Cullen ¬¬..cuantos platos van?..en fin...espero les haya gustado.._

**aahhh....cualquier duda,sugerencia,pregunta,opinion, impresión,comentario, reclamo..si te sientes estafada..no hago devoluciones pero.. te respondo.. :P XD. dejen reviewwww..  
**

**byee ..besos.. ^^  
**


	11. Chapter 11

mmmm.. solo me resta decriles muchas gracias por seguir las historia y por sus reviews que siempre logran emocionarme.

***Adela**, ***Agostina**..muuchas gracias por sus opiniones.. de veras que si.. :D

Esta vez me ha costado mucho escribir el capitulo :S..pero ya verán porque...

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer..**

* * *

Ella estaba lista; su vestido strapless de satín violeta, caía con excepcional gracia a causa de sus delicadas curvas. Aquel vestido lo había comprado y escogido Esme en conjunto con Bella en su salida al mall de Port Angeles.

Su amiga terminaba de darle los últimos "toques" su peinado y maquillaje; Alice estaba decidida a hacerla brillar y destacar como la hermosa mujer que era, la cual se escondía muchas veces tras su aparente timidez.

La emoción que sentían era insuperable y aumentaba con el solo pensamiento de que el hijo de los Cullen las recogería en el auto plateado. Además Isabella vería a Carlisle, nada la podía hacer más feliz; y Alice quien adoraba las fiestas, pasaría un rato aunque fuera corto y en privado con el hombre que las había invitado.

Al sentir la bocina del auto afuera de la casa, se las apañaron para correr con sus largos vestidos entre la llovizna de la entrada. El clima estaba bastante frio, pero ninguna quiso ponerse algo más encima de sus escotados trajes.

Tardaron muy poco para llegar al auditorio del hospital donde todo estaba divinamente decorado; no parecía una fiesta de un pequeño pueblito, era comparable con cualquier recepción de la ciudad.

- síganme, señoritas – les dijo Jasper tomando la delantera y esquivando la gente que se interponía en su camino, hasta que se encontraron a los tres gloriosos vampiros conversando con tanta gente a la vez, que parecían ser el centro de atención.

- Bella! – exclamó Esme al verla mientras sonreía; se le acercó y le dio caluroso abrazo – Estás tan hermosa. ¿Me quieres opacar? – le dijo riendo mientras se separaba

- por favor, ¿opacarte? Sería como tapar el sol con un dedo. Siempre te ves como una diosa. – le dijo la chica mirando en dirección a Carlisle que le sostenía mirada intensamente

- déjate ya de eso. Ven y saluda al doctor Cullen. Te quería ver – le susurró al oído mientras le tomaba del brazo y la guiaba a él.

- hola doctor Cullen – murmuró ella conteniéndose las infinitas ganas de besarlo como era acostumbrado al saludarse.

- hola señorita Swan –medio sonrió él y volvió a su gesto formal para no levantar sospechas puesto que había mucha gente a su alrededor.

- Bella, Bella vuelvo al rato. Jhonathan me dijo ayer…que…-Alice se rió por lo bajo y luego se recompuso – te cuento después.

- Alice, cuídate por Dios y no hagas estupideces.

- la noche es joven – le guiñó el ojo y luego desapareció entre la multitud

- ¿preocupada? –le preguntó el jovencito Cullen sobre el hombro

- algo…Alice, no sé en que anda con ese hombre…Miller. Realmente me asusta, no sé qué intenciones tenga con ella. – le dijo al frotarse los hombros descubiertos

- No te preocupes por eso, puesto que tu mayor preocupación está allí – le señaló a su padre - ¿Ya te he dicho lo inquieto que me ponen ustedes dos cuando están en una habitación? Es bastante...extraño – como era acostumbrado ella enrojeció – A ratos es divertido y otras veces muy molesto – se rió bastante alto

- Jasper, perd…

- shhh. Siempre te disculpas por todo – le interrumpió – como si todo fuera tu culpa. No creas que no lo siento. – ella suspiró y miró en dirección a la rubia escultural y demasiado cotizada.

- tu hermana no se ve feliz.

- y no se la ve feliz desde que…Edward se fue. Era su favorito, yo soy lo que queda – torció el gesto – no es que me odie, pero no nos llevamos muy bien.

- ja! Y creo que conmigo es peor. Podría decirse que me detesta – Rosalie le miró bastante seria y Bella medio le sonrió – lo siento, Rosalie pero ni siquiera sé porque me tratas así – comentó sabiendo que la podía escuchar. La vampira se acercó a zancadas y tomó una bocanada antes de hablar.

- mi problema contigo es que acaparas la atención de la gente que no deberías. Me refiero más concretamente a mi padre – masculló muy bajo - ¿crees que para mí es grato saber que sale con una chica que tiene menos de lo que aparento? ¿Qué se cree el reemplazo de Esme? No, no me hace gracia, niña. Fíjate en hombres de tu edad, tamaño y alcance porque sinceramente….

- Rosalie – Carlisle le tomó fuertemente del brazo haciendo que callara – No te vuelvas a referir a ella en esos términos. No sabes de lo que hablas y prefiero que no te metas en mi vida privada – farfulló rápida y casi silenciosamente - discúlpate de inmediato, muestra la educación que te he dado y sé una señorita.

- perdón…Be..lla – dijo ella apretando los labios con disgusto

- perdonada, Rosalie – le sonrió radiantemente y la rubia se fue por el camino que daba al baño.

- Bella, lo lamento. Ella tendrá su reprimenda en casa.

- no te molestes. La comprendo. Yo haría lo mismo si fuera ella – él la miró pensativo y después sonrió al tiempo que Jasper se iba.

- te veo en una hora en mi oficina – le susurró el doctor al pasar por su lado para irse. A ella el corazón le dio un vuelvo, pero no fue a la única que le pasó eso, Esme lo oyó y no pude evitar sentirse mal. Recordó aquella vez que él le dijo lo mismo en una situación similar a la presente. Su gesto alegre cambió drásticamente a uno demasiado serio que ni siquiera encajaba con sus hermosas facciones.

Se paseó inquieta por el salón y luego decidió tomar aire fresco para sentirse mejor; parecía haberse mareado con tantos pensamientos presentes en su mente. Carlisle había sido el hombre más importante de su vida y probablemente aun lo era; se había obligado a no sentirse mal en el futuro si él decidía hacer su vida por aparte con alguien más, pero obligarse a sentir o no, no era válido en su caso, jamás lo sería; se iba a sentir igual hiciere lo que hiciere…

[…]

Isabella estaba a punto de girar la perilla de la puerta; su corazón se agitaba con cada segundo que pasaba y por momentos se sentía indecisa si entrar a la conocida oficina o no. Se forzó a quitarse la cobardía y girar el pomo con la mayor seguridad que le permitía su autoconfianza. Entró en la oficina y cerró detrás de ella.

Todo estaba a oscuras; cuanto deseaba poseer alguna habilidad de Carlisle para saber si estaba sola en la habitación, sus débiles sentidos humanos no se lo permitían saber; pero no por mucho, puesto que _él_ le hizo saber justo lo que quería, al abrazarla desde atrás y besarle la mejilla.

-¿Te asusté? – le preguntó Carlisle disfrutando del olor de _su_ cabello y el tacto tibio de sus hombros

- Solo un poco…- suspiró – a que se debe que me hayas citado aquí? Me intriga saberlo, mi curiosidad es muy notable. – Carlisle le pasó los brazos por la cintura y apretó un poco contra él.

- quería decirte lo hermosa que estás y tenerte un rato a solas conmigo sin preocuparme de que alguien sospeche algo o nos vea.

- ¿No te entristece mucho que tenga que ser así? Tan escondidos, como huyendo. – dijo ella al girarse hacia él entre su abrazo para rodearle con los brazos.

- Si, pero no puede ser de otra forma – pausó – no hasta que seas mayor de edad y me separe legalmente de Esme.

- ¿has pensado en ello? – le dijo ella sorprendida

- pensarlo…pensar en ello, vagamente lo he hecho.– le besó entre el cabello y Bella se apretó mas contra él. – pero creo voy hacerlo, tal vez me separe de ella.

- ¿porque…lo harías? – le preguntó ella temerosa

- porque sería nuestra libertad – le alzó el rostro para mirarle a los ojos aunque ella no pudiera verlo en la oscuridad

- para mi es imposible e increíble que llegues a quererme tanto en tan poco tiempo, si yo no soy digna ni de que me beses, no soy bonita, tampoco un cerebrito, solo soy torpe y tonta la mayoría del tiempo – le dijo con la tristeza marcada en el rostro.

- no digas eso – le murmuró – hay algo en ti que me encanta y así como has llegado a quererme tan pronto, yo también lo he hecho y no me arrepiento ni pienso que no seas digna de mis besos. – le acercó a él y le besó tiernamente

- no lo entiendo… ¿porque me quieres? –le cuestionó

- no creo que haya que entenderlo…solo sentirlo – le volvió besar peor con más vigor que antes, para luego recorrer desde su boca hasta su cuello; su aliento frio le hizo dar escalofríos y lo abrazó mucho más fuerte que antes. Él comenzó a besarle justo en su punto débil, bajo la línea de la mandíbula, ella simplemente no podía resistir eso; aquellos besos le provocaron un aumento en el pulso y una debilidad súbita en las piernas.

-¿qué intentas hacer? ¿Qué me dé un infarto? – comentó ella entre fuertes exhalaciones.

- ¿porque lo dices? – habló mientras le seguía besando y le causaba cosquillas con sus labios, haciéndola temblar y soltar un pequeño jadeo.

- No sabes el efecto que tienes en mí…- se mordió el labio

- y el que tú tienes en mi –Carlisle con mucha pericia buscó la abertura lateral del vestido, donde la piel del muslo de Bella quedaba expuesta y ella dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa, pero también de entusiasmo al sentir el frio tacto. Le envolvió con la pierna y le comenzó a besar en los de una forma irresistible para él.

Ninguno de los dos podía resistirse a tanto, el deseo era notable. Bella poco a poco se estaba quedando sin respiración y Carlisle por su parte hacía que su mano en el muslo de ella avanzara más hacia arriba con el paso de los minutos; la estaba excitando con esa simpleza y ella quería mucho más. Bella guió la mano del hombre hasta donde se alcanzaban a sentir las diminutas bragas de ella, eso los enloqueció a ambos.

La tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta la camilla de su consultorio para recostarla y hacerla sentir más cómoda. Apoyó su mano en la lona para que la chica no soportara su peso sobre ella.

- ¿estarías dispuesto a complacerme en lo que yo quiera? – le preguntó la muchacha con voz entrecortada mientras le besaba ligeramente en el cuello y él asintió con un sonido. – Creo que estoy lista…- tragó saliva y deslizó sus manos hasta la corbata del traje.

- ¿estás segura de eso? – le acarició suavemente el pómulo con su mano libre y ella asintió con la cabeza.

- pero no aquí…en la cabaña… ¿sí? – casi le rogó

- por supuesto, hermosa - se levantó de la camilla y le entregó las llaves del mercedes - ve y entra en al auto sin que nadie te vea. Ni te darás cuenta cuando yo entre.

[…]

Le temblaban un poco las rodillas, se sentía ansiosa, emocionada y asustada. No sabía que le esperaba, pero fuese lo que fuese parecía que iba a estar demasiado bien. Confiaba en _él_ y le adoraba, sabía que era a él a quien quería recordar por lo que estaba por venir y a nadie más.

Carlisle escuchaba el corazón desbocado de Bella al cargarla para entrar en la oscura cabaña; sabía que ella sentía muchas cosas mezcladas en ese momento; era totalmente compresible. La intimidad no era un asunto el cual se toma a la ligera y menos de primera vez. La descargó frente a la cama y se movió con agilidad para prender la lamparilla de la mesa de noche y volvió a ella.

- si te quieres devolver a la fiesta, lo entiendo. – le dijo él al ponerle las manos en los hombros.

- no…yo te quiero a ti. – ella le aflojó la corbata y la lanzó al mueble, la chica le sonrió, para luego morderle tímidamente el labio inferior mientras él se quitaba el terno para luego dejarlo en el piso de madera. Entre los dos desabotonaron la camisa azul cielo del vampiro al tiempo en que sus bocas tenían contacto; él sin quitarse completamente la camisa dirigió sus manos al cierre posterior del vestido de la muchacha. Lo deslizó lentamente hasta la mitad de la espalda de ella para acariciarle directamente sobre la piel tibia, ella tiritó, exhaló contra los labios del rubio y terminó de quitarle la camisa.

- espero no te moleste…

- ¿no me moleste qué? – le preguntó ella confundida

- ya verás –situó sus manos en la cremallera del vestido y lo bajó hasta donde acababa la abertura de la tela; el satín se deslizó grácilmente por la piel color crema de Bella hasta caer al piso. Ella se sonrojó naturalmente, solo tenía puestos sus pequeños pantis y zapatos, nada más. Su mirada se paseó por el curvilíneo cuerpo de Bella y al instante su manos hacían lo mismo sin pensárselo, estaba completamente maravillado con ella a pesar de ser humana. Ella comenzó a besarlo casi que desesperadamente, su frio toque la estaba enloqueciendo hasta el punto de olvidarse de lo apenada que estaba hacia un momento; al sentir tanta debilidad en las rodillas, se sentó de golpe en la cama halando a Carlisle con ella para luego acostarse sobre las suaves sabanas.

Bella exploraba la anatomía del torso de Carlisle; le fascinaban aquellos torneados músculos de su espalda. Le emocionaba sentir la lengua de él acariciando la suya y también el movimiento de sus manos por su cuerpo; su corazón se aceleraba con cada roce causándole una especie de fiebre que se esparcía por su piel como fuego.

Con mucha avidez el rubio se deshizo de sus zapatos y los de la chica. Posó sus labios en la cintura de Bella y comenzó a ascender lentamente disfrutando de su olor y el leve ardor en su garganta, la temperatura de la piel de ella y como la chica tiraba de su cabello dorado débilmente. Detuvo su avance cerca de los pechos de ella; le miró a los ojos y le sonrió. Le acarició su rosada mejilla con el pulgar; hizo descender sus dedos por el cuello, clavícula hasta llegar donde antes casi pones sus labios; ella se arqueó un poco con el frio contacto y gimió al tiempo que le agarraba por los hombros a él. Ella era demasiado suave, frágil, tierna; a Carlisle se la habían olvidado cómo se sentía el cuerpo de una humana que hubiera podido desear; su última mujer había sido una vampira y había estado con ella por mucho tiempo.

Él se aflojó el cinturón con una de sus manos y para luego pretender quitarse el pantalón, y contra cualquier predicción Bella hizo un intento de ayudarle, estaba demasiado expectante y ansiosa de ir al siguiente nivel, de sentirlo de la forma en cómo ella deseaba. Se terminó de quitar su última prenda exterior y ahora estaba como Bella, semidesnudo solo con su ropa interior por lo cual se le notaba algo de excitación a través de la tela. Bella se humedeció un poco con el solo hecho de pensar en algo más placentero que todo lo anterior y pasó su mano con timidez y delicadeza sobre la ropa interior del hombre, haciéndolo sisear y descontrolarse un poco.

Isabella no supo muy bien lo que pasó de luego de eso; lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de desnudo de su Adonis y él estaba sentado sobre la cama mientras besaba su cuello intensamente. Con la fuerza vampírica de sus dedos, rasgó los delgados tirantes de la ropa interior de Bella y la hizo a un lado. Puso ambas manos en las caderas de la muchacha y la atrajo hacia él delicadamente para entrar en ella.

El dolor era compensado con placer en igual cantidad, pero la molestia iba desapareciendo con cada roce de él dentro de ella; obviamente no pudo evitar gemir un poco con todo lo que sintió en ese momento, era demasiado para ella; le enterró las uñas en los brazos y se tiró un poco hacia atrás. Ella era demasiado cálida, tibia, nada como la había imaginado él, era increíble poder sentirla en su totalidad. A cada momento y movimiento rítmico del cuerpo de Bella causado en parte por él mismo, se acercaba un poco más a su punto máximo de gozo, pero estaba cauto a dejar que ella lo experimentara primero; sabía controlarse muy bien aunque le estaba costando y eso también aplicaba para la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo sobre la frágil chica.

Ella nunca había experimentado algo tan intenso y tan puro como ese momento junto _él_; comenzó a tensar sus muslos y a seguir el ritmo marcado por Carlisle por su propia cuenta. Jadeaba sin cesar y su sangre golpeaba fuerte contra sus venas, y finalmente colapsó al llegar a su propio clímax y se dejó caer hacia atrás mientras soltaba un gemido de satisfacción, causándole a Carlisle su propia cúspide de placer quien rasgó un poco las sabanas con su mano.

El rubio se acomodó sobre el cuerpo de Bella de tal forma que recostó su rostro en el vientre suave y que no paraba de subir y bajar por la agitación de la castaña, aunque la respiración de él estaba en iguales condiciones.

- jamás pensé que algo se sintiera de esta forma– comentó ella sin poder articular muy bien las palabras.

- lo sé, es increíble – le respondió de la misma manera

- necesito dormir o descansar o lo que sea – suspiró fuertemente mientras él dibuja formas curiosas en sus muslos. – siento el cuerpo como una pluma o gelatina. – él rió un poco y le dio un pequeño beso cerca del ombligo.

- duerme, mi ángel. Cuando despiertes, seré lo primero que verás…

* * *

_OK.. :S.. no saben lo pervertida que me sentí al escribir este capitulo y no es el primer lemmon que hago..que rayos me pasa?? _

_*** Mayra**.. ya ves? ya ves? por eso me pegué tanto..tres días en el mismo parrafo XDXD_

**y..que piensan?. me dicen please, please??.. me comeré las uñas indefinidamente hasta que me dejen un review ... moriré de Angustiia X___X.. ay no que drama..solo diganme que tal les apreció por faaa..si hay opiniones,disgustos, ideas, etc, etc,,ya saben.. revieww..**

**byee ^^  
**


	12. Chapter 12

_Bien...O.O.. esto muy muy contenta por los reviews que me dejaron y porque les haya gustado.. solo me queda darles un millón de gracias por sus palabras tan lindas.. _

_***Adela**, me alegra que te haya gustado y que te haya parecido tierno al final.. y con Esme.. ya tengo algo medio ideado. ***Agos**, ya verás como van las cosas con ese asunto de Bella..aunque.. aun estoy quemando neuronas con eso.. XD ..jaja_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer..**_

**

* * *

  
**

Tal y como él había predicho, su angelical rostro fue lo primero que ella vio al despertar. La observaba sentado en el borde de la cama, le sonreía cálidamente y le acariciaba el cabello.

-hola – murmuró ella mirando sus ojos dorados y su cabello que resaltaban en el vacío gris de alrededor

- hola. ¿Cómo dormiste?

- a la perfección, supongo – se removió un poco bajo la blanca sábana – Esto no nunca lo voy a olvidar, te lo juro.

- Yo tampoco – se le acercó y la besó tiernamente – Bella no te quiero amargar la mañana, pero tengo que llevarte a tu casa. Tus padres deben de estar preocupados – pausó.- y yo debo volver a casa.

- sí, lo sé – suspiró – Carlisle hay algo que me preocupa.

- ¿qué es?

- No nos cuidamos. ¿Eso es algo malo? No quedaré embarazada o ¿sí?

- no lo creo. No sé que pueda pasar… con exactitud– comentó vacilante

- me siento estúpida. Eso te lo repiten toda la secundaria y a mí se me pasa por alto preguntar – se tapó el rostro con las manos.

- creo que no pasa nada… no hay antecedentes de algo así, recuerda que nuestra fisiología es diferente.

- esperemos que estés en lo correcto. Pero prefiero tomar precauciones de ahora en adelante – ella se envolvió en la sabana y se levantó para buscar su vestido, Carlisle en cambio le ofreció una pequeña pila de ropa.

- es nueva, estaba en el closet. Es de…Esme – se la entregó – dúchate mientras yo "trato" de hacerte desayuno.

- gracias, guapo – curvó sus labios mientras sonreía

- ah y Bella…perdona por…los ..pequeños moretones. Cuanto lo siento, no calculé la fuerza, lo siento mucho. Me descontrolé un poco y …

- ¿moretones? –arqueó sus cejas y se enrojeció – digamos y supongamos que me caí o algo así, tú no tuviste nada que ver.

- el problema es que… tienen la forma de mis manos.

- haré como que no escuché eso.

[…]

Al estar a unas dos cuadras de la casa de Bella, ella sintió un vació en el estomago; no se quería separar de aquel hombre, lo amaba demasiado, si lo amaba; por primera vez se había permitido pensar en amor seriamente. Esa noche en la cabaña le había cambiado muchas perspectivas acerca de todo. Se acomodó en su costado mientras él conducía su lujoso coche; silencio, era todo lo que se escuchaba desde la salida de la casita de campo, pero el silencio era reconfortante y tal vez necesario.

Ahora se divisaba muy de cerca la casa de los Swan; Isabella se alertó de sobremanera al ver una patrulla que no era la de Charlie, el auto de Billy Black y la moto de James; seguramente algo malo había pasado.

- Carlisle, esto no es nada bueno. Mira esos autos –se preocupó - ¿ y si algo malo le pasó a Charlie? – dijo desesperada – Acompáñame por favor. No creo poder soportar una mala noticia – se le aguaron los ojos

- Por supuesto, te acompaño – le besó la frente

Salieron del auto; al estar frente a la puerta, Bella la abrió con indecisión; se encontró con 8 pares de ojos mirándola fijamente a ella y a su acompañante .Todos estaban perplejos hasta que Reneé reaccionó.

- hija! – le gritó al abrazarla fuertemente- creí que te había pasado algo. Gracias a Dios apareces – se separó llorando y le besó la mejilla.

- Bells, ¿en dónde demonios estabas? Nos hemos pasado toda la maldita noche buscándote –le reprochó Emmett; él fulminaba a Carlisle con la mirada, y no solo él, también Charlie, James y Jacob, no les agradaba para nada el doctor.

- Estaba con los Cullen. Esme me invitó a pasar la noche. – comentó nerviosa

-Lo supusimos desde un principio. Hemos llamado por horas desde anoche pero nunca contestan – apostilló uno de los dos policías junto a Charlie.

- lo que pasó es…

- el cableado se malogró a causa de la humedad. Hemos llamado a la compañía telefónica pero no han arreglado el problema – Carlisle le interrumpió, llamando la atención de todos y principalmente de Bella quien le miraba interrogante_...¿porque no contestarían en la mansión Cullen? – _Pero eso no importa, lo importante es que la señorita Swan está de vuelta. Sana y salva. Y si hay una próxima vez me aseguraré de que llame a dar aviso.

-. Lo que cuenta es que Bella regresó – comentó Reneé – Ahora solo falta Alice.

- ¡¿Alice?! – preguntó Isabella asustada – No .. no ha llegado?

- No Bella – dijo la señora Brandon llorando – Pensamos que mi hija estaba contigo…pero.. –rompió en llanto.

- la hemos buscado y llamado al móvil pero no contesta. Estoy desesperado. No sé qué hacer – comentó el padre de Alice – Nadie la ha visto desde anoche en el hospital. Desapareció – dijo consolando a su esposa y la castaña miró al rubio con terror.

- Carlisle dame tu teléfono celular – él sin dudar se lo entregó y todos les miraron extrañados por aquella cercanía que se percibía entre ellos. Haló a Carlisle fuera de la casa con ella; se acercaron al Mercedes negro entre la llovizna ligera.

- Carlisle Dios mío. ¿Por qué no contestan en tu casa? – preguntó por lo bajo marcándole a Alice.

- es verdad lo de los cables. Sucedió ayer – le dijo mirando a la casa – Y porque la llamas desde mi teléfono?

- es una especie de código de chicas. Si no quieres que sepan dónde estás, solo contesta las llamadas de números desconocidos – se puso el móvil en el oído – ¿Hola?

- Bella?

- en donde estás? –le preguntó alterada

- no lo sé muy bien. Bebí mucho anoche – se rió y alguien mas también lo hizo

- formulé mal mi pregunta – ella miró hacia su hogar y todos espiaban por las ventanas - ¿con quién estás?

- Con mi súper doctor- se rió muy fuerte

- Alice, luego hablamos de eso, pero ahora mismo debes volver. La policía y tus papás te están buscando.

- Pfff…alarmistas. Yo no podría estar mejor ahora mismo.

- Alice, ven por favor – le rogó

- de acuerdo, ya voy. Diles que estoy bien. Adiós – colgó sin darle tiempo de a Bella de despedirse.

- ¿con quién está? – preguntó Carlisle

- Jhonathan Miller – susurró

- ¿Y bien Bella? ¿Hablaste con ella?- preguntó Charlie con Jacob y Emmett a sus espaldas.

- sí, pero no me dijo donde está, aunque me pidió que les dijera que está bien. – replicó ella

- Bells, ahora si viene lo grande para ti – dijo Charlie

-¿Qué?

- estás castigada por irresponsable, por no habernos llamado y habernos hecho preocupar tanto.

- no me puedes castigar – le desafió

- soy tu padre Isabella. Tú eres una niña y no te manejas sola. – la palabra niña fue como ignitor para ella, su rabia se desató.

- Yo no soy una niña! – gritó a todo pulmón mientras le corrían lagrimas por el rostro – No lo vuelvas a decir nunca!

- no le grites a papá! – le respondió Emmett

- Vete al demonio! – le dijo fuerte y claro pasándolos de largo hacia la casa

- cuida tus palabras, jovencita! – gritó el jefe Swan pero ella ni se inmutó – Doctor Cullen, le sugiero que se vaya. Nuestros problemas no son de su incumbencia – habló cortante- Además desde que mi hija "anda" con su familia, se comporta diferente y créame que no me agrada nada de eso, ni usted ni su familia.

- Ya me voy señor Swan – le dijo abriendo la puerta de su coche – que tenga buen día.

[…]

Esme estaba sentada en la silla de la cocina con el rostro entre las manos, sollozaba ahogadamente mientras Rosalie le acariciaba el cabello y Gabriel le miraba con adoración y compasión; era tan _hermosa, imposiblemente bella y ¿porque tenía que sufrir tanto? ¿Qué estaba pagando con sus inexistentes lágrimas?_

- Gabriel, ¿estás seguro de que lo perdiste? ¿No había rastro de él en ninguna parte? – le preguntó la enfermera con la voz entrecortada

- no, Esme, no lo había. Ya te lo dije – le habló con aprensión- salimos de caza y nos quedamos de encontrar en un punto especifico, pero él nunca llegó. Aunque no creo que le haya pasado algo malo, las posibilidades son remotas.- le trató de dar ánimos mientras Jasper intentaba lo mismo con su don.

- ¿pero porque? – chilló ella – Edward no es así, no lo entiendo. Mi hijo no es del tipo de persona que se va sin decir como si estuviera huyendo.

- no lo sé, Esme, pero no te preocupes. Lo encontraremos –Gabriel tomó las agraciadas manos entre las suyas y le sonrió a medias.

- gracias Gabriel por preocuparte tanto por él y por nosotros.

- ustedes son tan cercanos para mí, así no me conozcan mucho. Los siento como la familia que no tengo ni tuve – le dijo el vampiro sintiendo el efluvio de su amigo Carlisle en la casa.

- por fin se digna a volver, creí que se la llevaría a vivir a la cabaña – gruñó Rosalie por lo bajo.

-Rose… – le reprendió su madre mientras el rubio cruzaba la puerta de la cocina.

- ¿hola?¿Gabriel? – dijo al alzar su definida ceja

- vaya! Al fin el señor Cullen pisa la casa, me alegra - dijo sarcásticamente Rosalie y avanzó hacia él para susurrarle – el olor de esa niña no se te ha quitado de la ropa, es terrible. Y por cierto, si vuelves a salir, por favor no apagues tu teléfono podrían haber malas noticias y tú ni cuenta te das; te llamamos desde el amanecer pero no contestabas.

- ¿malas noticias?- preguntó él haciendo caso omiso de los comentarios de su hija

- es Edward, desapareció – dijo Gabriel – vine a avisarles porque no me atendían en el teléfono principal ni tú tampoco

- ¿desa…que?

- yo no he desaparecido – dijo la aterciopelada voz

- Edward! –gritaron las dos vampiras al correr hacia él

- ¿en dónde estabas hijo? Me preocupaste tanto… – le dijo Esme besándole la frente

- yo estaba…- miró a Carlisle y pensó muy bien sus siguientes palabras – estaba…- el sonido del celular de Carlisle le interrumpió

- hola – atendió el rubio

- Carlisle, te llamo desde mi casa porque…encontré algo en mi cuarto – dijo preocupada Isabella – Edward entró en mi cuarto o eso creo, es que encontré una nota con unas flores sobre mi cama; una nota de disculpas. – se hizo un largo silencio mientras todos fijaban su mirada en el vampiro de pelo broncíneo. – ¿Carlisle?

- oh, ¿Edward dices?. Pero está fuera de a ciudad – miró extrañamente a su hijo

- sí, Carlisle. ¿Quién iba a saber exactamente el porqué de disculparse sobre ese día en tu casa? Es...innegable que fue él, la nota tiene su firma.

- ok, Bella, hablaré con él y no te intranquilices por eso, no es nada. – le dijo despreocupadamente

- lo sé, no me voy desestabilizar… amor… – pronunció la última palabra con sumo cariño y todos en la habitación se incomodaron – te hablo luego, papá también me quiere quitar el teléfono como parte del castigo.

- bien, nos hablamos, Bella, Adiós. – le colgó – ¿una disculpa, Edward?

- no me dejaba tranquilo el hecho de haberme comportado como un animal salvaje y hambriento frente a ella, tenía que disculparme, espero no te moleste – le dijo Edward. _En tanto no te acerques demasiado y no vuelvas a su cuarto, todo está bien para mí_, pensó Carlisle. – no te preocupes, me mantendré lejos.

- Edward, ¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisar? Me diste un susto fatal – comentó Gabriel – se supone que estabas a mi cargo o algo así y te desapareces. Carlisle me pudo matar por eso – se rió

- no quise decirte nada, prefiero arreglar mis asuntos por mi cuenta, pero si fue mi falta no haberme despedido. Disculpa Gabriel. – _Edward y su clásica cortesía_, pensó Jasper al escuchar a su hermano.

- Edward, ¿Por cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte? – le preguntó Rosalie apoyándose en la encimera de la cocina

- no lo sé…yo…

-vamos Eddie! Quédate! – ella le sonrió

- bien, bien. Me quedaré por la única hermanita que tengo, que por cierto es muy molesta – los dos rieron y sus padres se vieron complacidos de que su hijo intentara quedarse una vez más.

- bien ya que no hago más de niñera, me voy entonces. No es que tenga algo importante que hacer en Londres, pero… me gusta mi apartamento mugroso y desordenado, esta mansión está demasiado limpia para mí – sonrió deslumbrantemente

- esto…pensaba invitarte a quedarte unos días con nosotros – intervino Edward guiñándole el ojo – te he tomado mucho aprecio en los pocos días que pasamos vagando por ahí. ¿Nos harías el honor con tu presencia? – _Edward, ¿a qué viene la invitación?_, pensó Gabriel, _¿Por qué el guiño del ojo? No vaya a ser… que._. – No Gabriel, no es lo crees. Te digo luego.

- bien me… ¿quedó? – dijo arqueando las cejas confundido.

- qué bien! –exclamó Esme – te podremos atender como se debe ya que nosotros también estamos tomando el receso de primavera – le sonrió ligeramente a su inquilino, quien se alegró de exageradamente con la reacción hospitalaria de la vampira. – Bueno, si me disculpan, debo organizar algunas cosas en mi cuarto, y reitero mi alegría porque se queden en casa – Esme fingió una sonrisa y se hizo camino hacia su cuarto, Edward no pudo ignorar los pensamientos de la vampiresa y la siguió hasta su cuarto.

La encontró apoyada contra el marco de la ventana, suspirando y sollozando lo más silenciosamente posible. No quería que nadie supiera cómo se sentía pero no podía ocultarlo a su hijo. Él se le acercó y la tomó por los hombros.

- Mamá, sé que no es fácil, sé cómo te sientes, como te duele y todo lo que piensas, pero tienes que aceptarlo – le dijo mirándola con pesar

- lo sé, pero es difícil; sabes cuánto lo quiero aun, pero se supone que no debería sentirme así cuando todo se acabó hace tanto tiempo…- replicó tristemente

- y como todo se acabó hace tanto, pienso que lo mejor sería que hagas tu vida también con alguien más y que te separes de él, sino las cosas se te harán imposibles – trató de reconfortarla al decírselo

- ¿separarme? Eso es…- pausó y volteó hacia la ventana – para hacer mi vida con alguien más, tendrías que conseguir un ángel o qué sé yo.

- ¿me autorizas a ser tu **(*) **casamentero? –comentó con cierta broma para hacerla sentir mejor

- No le confiaría esa tarea a nadie más. Tu don es muy útil en ese aspecto – le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

- Ya verás querida madre. Y por cierto quiero que pienses en el divorcio legal, Esme, sino vas a terminar muy herida.

- lo tendré en cuenta, mi amor…- Aquella posibilidad casi le mareaba pero no había otra opción, separarse era lo mejor y si era posible, irse del lado de Carlisle por mucho que le hiriera el alma y el corazón, era lo que debía hacer para que ambos fueran felices; retirarse del camino, apartarse y hacer su propia vida sin él.

[…]

Varios días después, Bella, estaba ligeramente más contenta que antes pues su madre de le redujo el castigo impuesto por su padre ya que fue algo duro, no podía salir y le quitó el teléfono; cuando pudo salir se reunió con su mejor amiga en el café del pueblo a charlar sobre los que les había pasado en aquella semana tan peculiar.

- Bella, entiende, él no es lo que tú crees, no me está usando, en verdad siento una conexión…

- No te dejes convencer por lo que crees sentir, estás confundida. Él te confunde – le dijo Bella por lo bajo

- ¿y quién te dice que Carlisle no está haciendo lo mismo contigo? – farfulló molesta

- No te hagas juicios ni te metas en eso. Él es diferente de cualquier hombre que hayas podido conocer. Además sabes cómo son las cosas entre su esposa y él, no como tu Jhonathan que sigue casado en su totalidad- le recriminó

- pero la esposa de Jhon está lejos en este momento y…

- Y nada, Alice. Te estás metiendo en un lío tremendo.

- lo sé, pero me gusta demasiado. Me hace sentir demasiado especial; sobre todo con lo que pasó en su casa el día del baile – se sonrió – no es que fuese algo nuevo para mí pero si diferente. Te digo que él es grandioso…- al oír la última palabra, la mente de Bella recurrió de inmediato a Carlisle – y…tú no me has dicho porque desapareciste ese día. ¿Dónde estabas?

- ahh.¿yo?.. Con los Cullen y…

- mientes….

De acuerdo, estaba con Carlisle en su cabaña del bosque… a solas... ¿contenta? – lo dijo con cierta vergüenza y Alice se sorprendió un poco

- lo sabía. Te ves y actúas diferente.

- ¿diferente?

- te ves muy enamorada y al parecer imposiblemente madura, como si fuera posible…- Alice rodó los ojos

- ridícula – Bella le pegó suavemente en el brazo y se levantó para irse – Alice, debo ir a la farmacia. ¿Me acompañas?

- si claro, ¿pero a qué?- la castaña se inclinó para susurrarle con algo de pena.

- anticonceptivos y una prueba de embarazo…

* * *

_***Mayra,**..O.O.. asi quedó..ya ves porque tanto problema con las palabrillas esas?? ..en fin .. :D.. thanks por toda tu ayuda mi Mayrita n.n_

_Algo flojo el cap pero es que el cap pasado se llevó mucha de mi inspiración y cerebro..probablemente el proximo sea mejor..y este tuvo muchas cosas para deducir.. jaja XD_

_**(*)** casamentero: es como una especie de arma parejas.. junta personas..  
_

_**S tienen alguna duda, idea, opinion, impresión.. o lo que sea que quieran decirme o expresarme.. me pueden dejar el review y yo con gusto los respondo todos y cada uno..**_

_**bye ^^**_


	13. Chapter 13

_mmm..hola..eh..no saben el caos que he tenido por estos dias y de todas formas he podido escribir.. jaja.. las fiestas de fin de año enloquecen un poco..gracias por todos los reviews.. :)_

_***Adela.** bien, creo que el interrogante de Bella...se resuelve..mmm..y pues ya verás que onda con Carlisle, Esme y Gabriel y todos..jeje.. le meti mucha cosita por ahi. aunque de la relación de Alice todavia no pasa algo signficativo..** * Agos.**. ya te mandé mensaje por yahoo _

_**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer..excepto Miller y Gabriel que me están acompañando en este momento *_*  
**_

**

* * *

  
**

Los dos vampiros caminaban despreocupados en la arboleda cerca de la casa Cullen, se platicaban con camaradería y naturalidad como viejos amigos.

- ¿Edward, sabes? Ese plan tuyo de invitarme a vivir con ustedes para "distraer" a tu madre es muy descabellado – le dijo Gabriel a su compañero de caza – parece ideado por un niño- Edward rió

- Gabriel, yo leo tu mente, sé lo que piensas y tomando en cuenta eso, no está tan mal el "plan" después de todo – le sonrió

- lo admito, Esme es preciosa y muy diferente de las mujeres que he conocido, pero está cegada por su afecto por Carlisle, aun lo quiere demasiado – le pegó un pisotón a una pequeña rama

- por eso quisiera que la "distraigas", que le hagas más fácil el estar en casa mientras Carlisle salga a verse con …Bella – suspiró – mira, aparentas como el mismo rango de edad de Esme y le agradas mucho, le gusta tu sentido del humor, eso es algo. ¿No?

- Intentaré hacerlo – alzó las cejas poco convencido de lo planeado por Edward – aunque competir con el "perfectísimo" Doctor Cullen va a ser un dolor de cabeza literalmente, pero…yo sé que puedo – soltó una carcajada.

Caminaron a paso humano bajo la fuerte lluvia hacia la mansión Cullen, pero cuando les faltaban unos pasos para llegar a la puerta, Edward paró su marcha y meneó la cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasa? – cuestionó el vampiro de cabello claro

- Carlisle…está pensando en hablar con Esme de divorcio legal y definitivo – comentó con extrema seriedad – lo único que me alegra es que ambos hayan tomado mi consejo sobre el asunto para que ninguno salga herido – Gabriel se quedó mirándole desconcertado – ha pasado ya una semana desde el baile ese y lo ocurrido aquella vez; el estar con Bella, lo ha cambiado bastante y mucho más ahora que no ha podido hablar mucho con ella.

- Lo que más me preocupa es Esme. Ella es tan...dulce, bella, me aterra que tenga que sufrir…

- a mi también…

En el interior de la casa, Carlisle caminaba dudoso por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Esme; no sería fácil de ningún modo pedirle lo que tenía en mente, pero era lo mejor para todos y en especial para ella; claro que él había notado el cambio de ánimo tan drástico de Esme después de la noche en la cabaña; él no se lo había dicho, ella lo sabía y presentía, sabía que ya sur rubio doctor no le pertenecía mas.

Y él obviamente no la iba a exponer a lo que tuviera que ver con su nueva novia y amante, prefería alejar a su mejor y pronto ex esposa de él, antes que verla sufrir.

Pidió permiso para entrar serenamente y la angelical voz del otro lado de la puerta se lo concedió. Ella como una bellísima musa permanecía sentada en la silla reclinable con un libro sus manos; "La Divina Comedia" se alcanzaba a leer en la portada. Carlisle la miró con tal dulzura y compasión que de haber sido humano, se le hubiera escapado una lágrima. Ella subió la mirada y le sonrió.

-¿A qué se debe la visita?- preguntó con afecto

- debo hablarte sobre un asunto…de vital importancia – ella descargó el libro – Sobre nosotros y…no es fácil.

- Solo dilo…

- Esme, todos estos maravillosos años que he pasado junto a ti, los atesoraré cada momento de mi eternidad. Sabes que te amé demasiado y que hubiera dado todo, absolutamente todo por ti, pero…las cosas cambiaron – la expresión de ambos se tornó melancólica – No quiero que tengas que presenciar…como paso mis días con Bella y tampoco como han cambiado nuestras vidas debido a todo esto que ha pasado en mi vida tan repentinamente. – habló angustiado – No quiero herirte porque te quiero demasiado. Sé que aunque finges y disimulas muy bien que no te duele, te conozco lo suficiente para saber lo que sientes – ambos respiraban agitados y sentían el escozor de unas lagrimas que nunca brotarían – Esme – le miró a los ojos fijamente – quiero que…vayamos a un juzgado y nos separemos legalmente. Pienso que es lo mejor…- la vampiresa contuvo tantas palabras, tantos sollozos y suspiros en ese momento, que prefirió lanzarse a los brazos de Carlisle y le abrazó tan fuerte como pudo hasta cortarle la respiración.

- Carlisle, respeto enteramente tu decisión, aunque me duela profundamente pero así debe ser, retrasamos esto por mucho creo que es el momento – le dijo casi sin habla ni ánimos

- lo sé – logró musitar con poco aire y le besó entre el cabello mientras ella suspiraba dificultosamente.

- ¿Cuándo? –le preguntó ella soltándole de su abrazo

- no lo sé

- ¿pronto?

- si…porque entre Bella y yo las cosas han cambiado y todo se ha hecho…más fuerte, nuestra relación es más sólida. – sentenció él al recorrer el cuarto con la mirada.

- eso lo sé..,

- ¿estás resentida con ella? – le preguntó con calma

- no, Carlisle. Para Nada – le dijo Esme al sentarse en su cama - ¿crees que si sintiera algún resentimiento o celos de ella, no hubiera tratado siempre de hacerte ver desde el principio que te gustaba? No la trataría como la trato si me cayera mal o la odiara como sé qué piensas que lo hago, porque sé que te hará feliz – sonrió con extenuación – es muy dulce y linda, y a pesar de su juventud sé que es la indicada y probablemente el cosmos… o Dios piense lo mismo. Todo pasa por una razón, siempre lo he dicho.

- no sabes…lo...orgulloso que me siento al oírte hablar así – él tomó asiento a su lado - ¿sabes que extrañaré por sobre todas las cosas? – ella negó con un gesto – que en las mañanas siempre me saludabas con una brillante sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla…eso me hará falta.

- también a mí. – replicó y se hizo un corto silencio - supongo que luego será la repartición de bienes y todo eso, y quiero que te quedes con la mansión y yo me iré a vivir a algún otro lugar …lejos por los rumores luego de que vean que no vivimos juntos. – le miró extrañado – No es que me importen lo rumores, pero no se siente bien que hablen a tus espaldas.

- lo entiendo…- le respondió con la mirada fija en sus zapatos – Lo más difícil será decírselo a los muchachos y que tomen la decisión de quedarse conmigo o contigo, que cada uno tome el camino que más le convenga o desee. – se tomó la cabeza entre las manos con angustia – pasará lo que más temía…

- separar nuestra familia – completó Esme con la mirada perdida en un punto de la pared y Carlisle refunfuñó algo ininteligible para luego murmurar.

- espero…que todo salga bien….

[…]

Isabella miraba con impaciencia el segundero del reloj, caminaba de un lado a otro con impaciencia e incertidumbre; Alice la miraba algo exasperada con la dichosa prueba entre las manos, esperando el tan anhelado y a la vez temido resultado de la misma.

- Bella, me estás estresando con esa caminadera de un lado para el otro – le dijo la muchacha de cabello corto – la prueba dará negativa y ya.

- ¿y tú como sabes? – le replicó molesta - ¿sabes que puede llegar a pasar si da positivo? – Alice se sintió un poco intimidada por el tono de voz de su amiga – ¿Qué le diré a mis papás cuando su hija tenga una enorme barriga sin tener siquiera un novio conocido? ¿Qué le diré a Carlisle?

- hey, él también es responsable

- lo sé, lo sé…pero – se sentó en la cama algo inquieta – si llega a pasar me volveré loca – acarició a su gato que estaba su lado y éste ronroneó – creo que se acabó el tiempo ¿no?... ya debe estar el resultado.

- eso creo – Alice tapó la prueba con su mano sin haber visto el resultado – dos líneas rojas es positivo y una línea roja es negativo. – Bella suspiró

- muéstramela ya – Alice quitó su mano y descubrió el resultado. Bella se cubrió el rostro y después abrazó a Alice. – Dios tenías razón, negativa. Te juro que casi muero con el suspenso, ahora respiro más tranquila.

- Bella, te lo dije. – le sonrió – mira, me tengo que ir, pero nos hablamos luego. Y espero que logres hablar con Carlisle, porque te estás desesperando. – se rió impecablemente y Bella entrecerró los ojos – te ves medio neurótica y no es broma.

- ya, ya. Vete a tu casa o te perderás las llamadas de Miller –le guiñó el ojo – Alice, no sé qué haría sin ti. Me tendría soportar tantas cosas estando sin ti – le abrazó fuertemente

- al igual que yo, mi vida sería un desastre sin ti – se separó y sonrió – ahora si me voy, tengo que hacer compras con mi mamá. – rodó los ojos – adiós.

- adiós, mi Alice – comentó mientras ella salía del cuarto. Se acostó en su cama a acariciar a Midnight que estaba a su lado y a contemplar el cuadro que ella misma había pintado hacia cosa de dos meses aproximadamente. Los amarillos relucientes que resaltaban en el lienzo, le recordaban inevitablemente al hombre que siempre la hacía suspirar. Momentáneamente recordó todo lo sucedido en la cabaña junto a río y se tensó un poco debido al deseo que sintió de volver a tener al rubio cerca, para verlo, acariciarle, besarle….

_¿Pero cómo lograrlo si estoy castigada, _pensó ella al incorporarse de un salto; _el teléfono, usa el teléfono, _se dijo así misma. Por suerte tenía una extensión de la línea en su cuarto y podía llamar con poca posibilidad de ser descubierta. Marcó el número y esperó a que le contestaran.

-Casa Cullen. Buenas Tardes ¿quién habla?- le respondió la deliciosa y suave voz de Edward; Bella se paralizó y no supo si colgar o preguntar por el doctor.

- eh...ah...Buenas Tardes, habla Bella ¿podría pasarme al Doctor Cullen?

- creo que está ocupado. ¿Algún recado?

- que me…llame... o que venga. Si dile que venga, pero a mi cuarto solamente, sin que nadie lo note. – se sintió nerviosa al decirlo

- sí, señorita Swan, se lo diré. ¿Algo más?

- Edward…- pensó lo que siguiente que diría- acepto de corazón tus disculpas. Y entiendo que es tu naturaleza y no tu voluntad lo que te hizo actuar así, pero igual me aun me asusta un poco – le dijo con la mayor naturalidad que pudo y el muchacho al otro lado de la línea se sorprendió mucho.

- gracias, por aceptarlas. Creí que no lo harías, pero veo que me equivoqué – se sonrió – le daré el recado a Carlisle, lo juro. Hasta luego.

- adiós, Edward. – colgó y ella sintió cierto vacío en el estomago sin razón explicable.

Se recostó de nuevo en su cama para mirar al techo durante horas y horas, a reflexionar que hubiera sido de su vida si la prueba hubiera dado positivo. Muchas veces tuvo ganas de llorar de solo pensar en lo decepcionados que estarían sus padres de ella, pero por otro lado muchas veces sonreía al pensar en la alegría que le podía causar un niñito o una niñita de su ángel rubio.

Se quedó dormida al poco tiempo de haberse acostado en su cama y rápidamente la desvaída luz del día se fue transformado en la clásica oscuridad acompañada de una lluvia fuerte y gruesa, muy común del mes de marzo y de Forks.

Subsecuente a la noche, la atlética figura de un hombre se deslizaba en las sombras cerca de la casa Swan; subió ágilmente por la pared hasta la ventana de Isabella que estaba entreabierta. La encontró dormida profundamente y se sentó a acariciarle el cabello con sumo cariño, le besó la frente pero sin querer la despertó.

- Bella cuanto lo lamento, no quería que te despertaras – le susurró apenado- pero es que Edward me dió tu mensaje.

- no prestes atención. Me alegra de que me hayas despertado – se sentó sobre el edredón purpura y se frotó los ojos para distinguir mejor el dorado del cabello de él – dormida no puedo disfrutar de tu compañía – le besó tiernamente al jugar con el cuello de su camisa mojada y para finalizar el beso, repasó los labios de su hombre lentamente con la lengua, saboreando su dulzura.

-mmm...¿Bella? – le dijo algo atontado

- ¿sí?

- hay algo que quieres decirme, ¿cierto?

- sí, Carlisle –se apartó de él para encender la lámpara en la mesita de noche –te pedí que vinieras para comentarte sobre la prueba casera de maternidad que me realicé hoy.

- ¿positivo? – el abrió los ojos de par en par y Bella se rió

- No, déjame hablar –le tomó las manos – dio negativo, pero me asusté mucho con la posibilidad que tuvo de ser positiva

- pero ya te lo dije, no hay posibilidad real de que diera o algún día dé positivo. – le refutó el rubio quien tenía los ojos negros por la sed

- no es del todo cierto que no pueda dar positivo. Leí algunos mitos en la internet y…- él le silenció poniendo sus dedos en la boca de la chica

- son mitos, son tonterías.

- tú eres un mito y no eres una tontería – Carlisle puso los ojos en blanco y la abrazó

-preciosa, enterremos ese tema. Yo quería comentarte algo...muy serio – le invitó a que se recostaran sobre la pequeña cama – hablé ayer con Esme y le he pedido que nos separemos. – la chica se quedó sin habla – ella ha aceptado de muy buena forma y va a ser pronto. No viviremos más juntos. Probablemente ella se vaya lejos.

- ¡¿Qué dices?! – casi gritó - ¿Por qué tan pronto? ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – se agitó un poco – no es que no me alegre, pero siento como si yo hubiera destruido tu familia. Debiste esperar, Carlisle. – se sentía culpable y se le escapó una pequeña lagrima – Me siento tan mal. Y no cuestiono tu decisión, pero no debiste hacerlo.

- Bella, tengo mis razones y no has destruido a mi familia, deja de decirlo por favor. – le pidió al tomarle la mano – Mis razones son muy poderosas, si te las dijera lo entenderías.

- No me las digas. No me tienes que decir todo de tu vida. Me conformo con que me quieras – le replicó buscando su cuello para besarle

- sabes que te quiero –le dijo y luego de eso, siseó en el momento que la chica hincó suavemente sus dientes en la marmórea y rígida piel de su cuello. Ella le abrió la camisa, botón por botón hasta la mitad del torso con rapidez; repasó la piel sedosa del vampiro con demasiado amor, ternura y adoración con sus manos.

Ella comenzó a quitarse la camiseta y el hombre soltó una adorable risa al verla lidiar con la prenda, le ayudó y ella le sonrió.

- No creo que yo pueda ser más torpe de lo que soy.

- no eres torpe... solo humana. Y así es como me gusta. – la atrajo hacia él y la acomodó sobre la cama de tal forma que quedó bajo su cuerpo. Deslizó sus manos hasta el encaje rosa del sostén de la chica y ella gimió suavemente para no llamar la atención de nadie en su casa; le besaba de tal forma que no hiciera ruido alguno, acaparaba su boca por completo, ahogando cualquier posible ruido de ella.

- ¿Bella? – Reneé llamó a la puerta, que muy convenientemente Alice había dejado con el cerrojo por dentro. Los dos amantes detuvieron cualquier movimiento incluyendo su respiración – Hija, la cena está lista. Preparé pasta y por cierto, James te busca, está en la puerta. Quiere hablar contigo.

- ya voy, mamá – comentó temblorosa mientras se ponía de vuelta su ropa y él le ayudaba – no tardo, Reneé.

- ok, hija – se escucharon los pasos de Reneé alejarse por el pasillo y la chica se sintió más aliviada.

- quédate aquí, yo hablaré con James y subo la cena para comerla aquí – le dijo al apresurarse a correr escaleras abajo, afortunadamente no se estampó contra el piso al bajar. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con el muchacho que según ella no tenía algún motivo valido para visitarla.

- hola, James. ¿Qué quieres?- le dijo atropellada y cortantemente

- Bella, Bella, pasaba a saludarte y pedirte…que saliéramos a dar una vuelta alguno de estos días – ella lo miró extrañada; definitivamente James estaba loco para Bella; prácticamente la perseguía como si no hubiera ocurrido nada en el pasado, como si no la hubiera herido al engañarla. James se estaba convirtiendo en alguien obsesivo con respecto a Bella y eso se hacía más notable en las últimas semanas.

- te lo pediré de la forma más amable que conozco – suspiró con pesadez y le miró de mala gana – James, te pido que no trates de "arreglar" las cosas conmigo y que tampoco trates de buscarme para que salga contigo porque entre nosotros ya hubo algo y terminó muy mal, y obviamente no repetiré ese error.

- pero…

- pero nada. Déjame en paz. Adiós. – le cerró la puerta en las narices y se encaminó a recoger su comida en la mesa

- ¿Qué quería?- inquirió Reneé

- Nada, nada….

* * *

_mmm..saben cuanto me dolió escribir lo de Carlisle y Esme?.. .. que triste..u.u. bueno, no sé como seguir el fic :S..bueno si. pero.. jaja xD.. olvidenloo.._

**LES DESEO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD ATRASADA Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO ADELANTADO xD**

_**Si tienen alguna duda, idea, opinion, impresión.. o lo que sea que quieran decirme o expresarme.. me pueden dejar el review y yo con gusto los respondo todos y cada uno..**_

_**bye ^^**_


	14. Chapter 14

_errmmm..si, lo sé.. ando muy lenta con la actualización pero es que me fuí unos dias por ahi.. y bueno.. jeje..les agradezco mucho por dejar comentarios y seguir leyendo.._

_***Adela**, lo sé, las sorprendí con lo de la prueba,me gusta sorprender jeje..ya verás que pasa luego con todo lo que has mencionado..tenemos cierta conexión mental tu y yo.. ;).. *****agradezco a mis dos amigas **Mayra y Mariia** que practicamente sn las que me acompañan via online mientras escribo los caps....las adoro niñas_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer..excepto Miller y Gabriel que amarraditos a la pata de mi cama ;D  
**_

* * *

Ella lo miró con algo de desolación desde el asiento de copiloto, suspiró y tragó saliva sonoramente al ver que estaban en la ciudad. Seguramente los juzgados y la oficina del abogado no estarían muy lejos de donde se encontraban ahora. Ella chasqueó la lengua con algo de molestia puesto que la atmosfera se había mantenido tensa desde la salida de casa, ya que Rosalie no estaba de muy buen humor y eso complicaba las cosas.

Se quitó uno de sus rizos alargados del rostro y frunció el ceño al pensar que de verdad esto iba a pasar, iba a dejar de ser la esposa del doctor Cullen y haría su vida solo con sus dos hijos, Rosalie y Edward que fervientemente se había negado a abandonarla, además aceptó vivir con el nuevo amigo de Edward, Gabriel. Ciertamente iba a ser interesante, aunque triste a la vez pues se alejaría de Jasper y Carlisle, sus dos rubios más queridos desde siempre; aunque no estaría muy lejos puesto que antes había pensado irse a otro estado o país, pero encontró el lugar adecuado, una casa en el Lago Crescent, en las inmediaciones de Port Angeles y Forks.

El rubio la observó de reojo al conducir su auto y vio en ella el asomo de tristeza, al parecer el mismo que sentía él. Habían sido tres semanas estresantes desde la decisión del divorcio y luego la introducción del mismo ante el juez; al menos el trámite se adelantó gracias al abogado que contrataron y el acuerdo de ambas parte de separarse sin inconvenientes.

Él recordaba con algo de desazón, el día en que la familia supo de la separación; la incontrolable e inesperada reacción de Rosalie parecía imposible, ella sufrió una especie de colapso emocional, por poco y no la calman, puesto que uno de sus peores miedo se hacía realidad, los Cullen ya no serían lo que eran. Rosalie le echaba la culpa a Bella, y en parte la tenía, ella era el verdadero motivo por el cual, todo se iba al traste; Rosalie no la podría odiar más, le causaba infelicidad a su madre, acaparaba a su padre e hizo huir a su hermano una vez. En cambio Jasper optó por mantenerse pacifico, tranquilo y al margen, claro que le importaba pero sabía que pasaría algún día.

Apretó el volante fuertemente cuando imágenes preciosas y nostálgicas invadieron su mente y de paso su corazón; las cosas bellas de la vida que había descubierto con la mujer de cabello ondulado y color caramelo las guardaría como un tesoro en un lugar de su inmensa memoria y le agradecía infinitamente cada segundo especial que le dio a lo largo de sus años juntos y se lo agradecía de esta forma, evitándole sufrimiento.

- aquí es – musitó al frenar precavidamente en el mojado pavimento, paró frente al gran edificio que se erigía en el centro de Seattle. Se quedaron mirando la lluvia caer por el parabrisas y hasta que decidieron salir a donde le esperaban los papeles para concretar su divorcio definitivo. – Todo estará bien – le reconfortó y entraron al lugar…

[…]

Bella enterraba su rostro contra la mesa en la hora del almuerzo, lo prefería mil veces a tener que alzar la mirada y encontrarse con los ojos furibundos de Rosalie, los curiosos e intensos ojos de Edward y la expresión neutra de Jasper. Todos los Cullen habían vuelto juntos a clases hacia dos semanas y no era motivo para sonreír, más bien era una verdadera tortura, sobretodo el soportar la hostilidad de Rosalie en biología quien por cierto había cambiado su asiento con James a cambio de una deslumbrante sonrisa, no le podría haber ido peor.

James la molestaba repetidamente con lo mismo de siempre. _"¿quieres salir? …Aun te quiero... Me encantas"_…Le molestaba e irritaba al extremo, no lo soportaba, por suerte su hermano o Jasper de vez en cuando se acercaban para ahuyentarlo cuando la acorralaba en los pasillos. Ella le hacía frente a veces, pero de todas formas la intimidaba.

Y a todo eso se le suma, la ausencia o más bien falta de Carlisle; ella le había querido dar su espacio para que armara una especie de "duelo" por su divorcio, sabía que él estaba dolido, no solo por su fallido matrimonio y por Esme, sino por su familia que estaba pronta a dejar de ser tan grande. Y además el castigo impuesto por su padre seguía en pie; raramente había podido ver o hablar con Carlisle, solo dentro de su propia casa, por lo cual sus momentos juntos habían sido demasiado cortos, no lo bastante extensos como para tener un momento íntimo o suficientemente satisfactorio para ambos…

- ¿Bella no vas a comer? – le preguntó Alice tocándole el hombro a su amiga quien seguía con la mejilla presionada contra la fría madera, escondiéndose con su cabello castaño

- no – replico con desgano, mas para la mesa que para Alice.

- Bella, ya deja el drama, por favor. Ni siquiera tienes motivos para estar así–le dijo Emmett, ella no se inmutó – o acaso no quieres decir?

- no comes últimamente. – le recriminó Alice – te vas a enfermar

– seria buena cosa, me enfermaría, así podría salir de mi casa aunque sea para mis revisiones medicas, las cuales me prohibió Charlie. – alzó la cara y mordió un sándwich que tenía en frente - ¿contentos? – dijo con la boca llena.

- Bella – escuchó ella a sus espaldas, era la melodiosa voz de Jasper, ella volteó y se coloreó un poco, se sentía mal por él y su familia - ¿podemos hablar un momento?

- por supuesto – Jasper se levantó de la mesa, él la tomó del brazo y la alejó un poco.

- esto es tuyo – el chico rubio le entregó un papel doblado al tomar su mano – Carlisle lo manda, quiere verte. – casi le susurró en el oído – sé discreta. Y me pidió que te dijera, que arregló con tu madre por teléfono para que parezca una cita médica – se alejó un poco-. Hasta luego

- Adiós – ella se guardó la nota en el bolsillo para leerla luego, fue a su mesa y sus acompañantes quienes le hicieron preguntas pero Bella supo esquivarlas. Varios minutos después se excusó con el ir al baño, para leer la nota. Estaba escrita con su puño y letra, le pedía que saliera, que fuera a la cabaña de los Cullen en taxi; la extrañaba, la necesitaba y la deseaba; le expresó que ella aliviaría todas sus preocupaciones y estrés. Isabella se emocionó, por fin lo tendría de nuevo para ella sola, después de semanas con el anhelo de sentir su piel fría alrededor de ella.

Al salir de la escuela, Alice comenzó a hacerle preguntas pero de nuevo estuvo esquiva; incluso su amiga se ofreció a acompañarla a la supuesta cita médica pero por obvias razones Bella se negó y tomó el taxi para llegar a la hora indicada en el papel.

Sus ojos brillaron de alegría al ver la estilizada figura del auto negro difuminada a través del verde follaje de la entrada. Pidió al taxista que la dejara un poco lejos de la casa, para no permitirle saber de quién eran el auto y la casita de bosque.

Sabía que él estaría adentro, por lo cual entró muy naturalmente al llegar por la puerta, pero no estaba en la primera estancia, luego captó la música suave proveniente del cuarto. Se apresuró hasta allí y lo vio sentado en el mueble de cuero negro, con el periódico de ese día en las manos, bastante concentrado pero no lo suficiente como para no notar la presencia de su amada en el lugar. Al verla sonrió y sin darle tiempo de responder o respirar, la abrazó afectuosamente teniendo cuidado de no dañarla; Bella se adelantó a besarlo sin medir cuanta fuerza ejercía sobre los suaves y a la vez rígidos labios de Carlisle, por lo cual los labios le dolían un poco.

- calma – le murmuró al tratar de separarse un poco de ella mientras Bella se quitaba la chaqueta para arrojarla a un lado de la cama– ¿hace cuanto..no…te veía?

- desde la semana pasada porque estabas ocupado con papeleo de…

- oh, si, hace tres días terminamos de concretar todo, falta un solo documento y se acabó – comentó rápidamente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a la chica que estaba sorprendida- pero no pensemos en eso. – le pasó el brazo por la cintura

- cierto, cierto. No pensemos en nada que no sea nosotros – ella lo besó con ternura pero él fue un poco más insistente, Bella se escapó del beso hábilmente y se sentó en la cama, sonrió y se recostó –ven acá – comentó con picardía y en menos de un segundo el vampiro ya estaba a su lado. Le pringó un pequeño beso en los labios.

Le sonrió, se acercó y escabulló su mano bajo la blusa de la chica, quien en ese momento comenzaba a desabotonarle la costosa camisa a él; como disfrutaba ella descubrir su piel blanca y fría, era uno de los placeres más simples pero satisfactorios que conocía. El hombre le quitó la camiseta y él termino de quitarse la propia. Le acarició el vientre y se sonrieron.

- me encanta tu piel, es tan suave –le dijo mientras le besaba cerca del borde del blue jean

- lo mismo digo yo –ella habló con cierta agitación mientras le acariciaba el dorado cabello que siempre la hipnotizaba. El hombre le desabotonó el jean y lo sacó por las piernas de ella muy lentamente puesto que con su mirada iba detallando las torneadas y delgadas piernas de Bella, las cuales recorrió de vuelta con sus labios para volver hasta su vientre.

- ¿confías en mi? – le preguntó Carlisle antes de morder juguetonamente el tirante de sus pantis.

- si... confío en ti – dijo un poco cohibida

- ¿y me amas? – murmuró al besarle el costado del muslo; estar cerca de ella le animaba a ser un tanto impulsivo, a seguir el instinto ligado a su naturaleza vampírica.

- con toda mi alma - alcanzó a decir en un susurro. Él deslizó la delicada ropa interior de ella con los dientes y luego con sus manos; le plantó algunos besos intensos en la parte interior de los firmes muslos de la chica y ella gimió repetidas veces.

Él se arrodilló sobre la cómoda cama para abrir el cierre de su pantalón, hacer descender la prenda hasta sus rodillas para quitarlo con agilidad luego, y lo mismo hizo con su ropa interior; realizando cada cosa con demasiada prisa.

Con suavidad, se acomodó sobre de Bella, quien lo envolvió con sus piernas para unir sus cuerpos como se los pedía su deseo creciente. Sus movimientos lentos y suaves rápidamente cambiaron de ritmo cuando la voz femenina le pedía un poco más; aquella voz hacía que una sensación de cosquilleo le invadiera cada célula y neurona en su totalidad, al igual que ella quien estaba experimentando nuevos sentimientos y sensaciones que no conocía; se le aceleró el pulso y la respiración como ocurría normalmente.

Él no se esperaba sobrepasar su límite de placer tan pronto, pero al estar con ella cualquier cosa era inesperada. Gruñó y un ronroneó un poco al sentirse en el cielo; luego comenzó a besar a Bella, acariciarla y seguir sus empujes con lentitud esperando a que su amada le hiciera saber había alcanzado su punto máximo de éxtasis y no tuvo que esperar mucho, puesto que ella se aferró a su cuerpo y gritó su nombre con la voz colmada de satisfacción.

Mientras Bella normalizaba su respiración, se quedó mirando al rubio a los ojos sin parpadear; era todo lo que ella quería a su lado, vampiro o no, lo quería; la había encantado, hechizado con su personalidad, gracia, perfección y corazón, en verdad lo amaba.

- si alguna vez te llegas a ir o desaparecer, juro que moriré. – le dijo ella acariciándole la mejilla – lo juro – él le besó la frente

- no pasará, aquí estoy y estaré – se acomodó en su costado mientras le tomaba la mano.

- te quiero en mi vida para siempre… quiero ser como tú – se abrazó a él presionando su rostro contra su pecho carente de ropa – no me quiero quedar como humana, no lo quiero, porque sé que moriré y tú durarás para siempre.

- Bella, no...yo…piénsalo mejor. Tendrás que abandonar todo lo que conoces, dejarlo atrás y olvidarlo – le dijo con pesar

- lo sé y no me importa, abandonaré todo por ser tan especial como tú – le besó suavemente mientras que en la mente de Carlisle se debatían la duda y la conveniencia, el egoísmo y la sensatez. Ahora tendría otra preocupación más en su haber…

[…]

Una semana luego de su encuentro con la chica Swan, su familia finalmente se separaba, se mudaba a la casa que Esme había escogido para vivir. Miraba a su alrededor con pesadez y mucha tristeza, su temor, por el cual había fingido un matrimonio por años, se hacía realidad, le dolía no se podía negar, pero debía pasar.

Descargó su anillo de bodas sobre la mesita central de sala y Esme observó su acción; se le acercó y lo abrazó desde atrás, como para tomarle por sorpresa (como muchas veces había hecho) y le plantó en la mejilla.

- creo que estaremos bien – musitó cerca al oído del alto hombre – Duele, lo sé. Nadie podría imaginar cuanto me duele, pero así es mejor. – lo soltó y lo encaró – espero seas feliz, muy feliz – le sonrió tristemente.

- lo mismo te deseo, Mi Esme – le acunó el rostro con ternura – vengan de vez en cuando a visitarnos, porque esta casa vaya a ser un lío sin una mujer presente, nunca aprendí a limpiar – ambos rieron para aliviar un poco su aflicción y se miraron en silencio por algunos segundos – te quiero – la abrazó y la alzó un poco en el aire

- yo también – susurró con la voz rota y sollozó un poco, para luego separarse de él

-permiso.- ese era Gabriel - Esme, el camión ya se va.

-oh, sí claro – ella se apresuró a quitarse su magnífico y antiguo de bodas, y lo puso junto al de Carlisle en la mesita – Adiós – un pequeño beso en la comisura del labio, ese era y seria el ultimo. Se apresuró a salir para que la melancolía y la nostalgia no le obligaran a quedarse como estatua allí; no esperó siquiera a que Carlisle se despidiera, solo salió y se despidió de su vida anterior para empezar una nueva.

Por suerte se había despedido antes de su hijo rubio por lo cual se montó a volvo sin preocupación alguna, se sentó al lado de Gabriel y comenzó a sollozar ahogadamente; su acompañante le abrazó y comenzó a consolarla mientras el auto comenzaba la marcha para irse de la mansión Cullen.

En la casa, Jasper se acercó sigilosamente a su padre, tratando de calmar la tormenta de sentimientos encontrados que emanaba el inmóvil doctor al admirar los anillos sobre la mesa. El más joven de los dos vampiros, hizo circular algo de paz, tranquilidad y sosiego con su don, para hacerle ese momento más fácil a Carlisle, pero parecía imposible alivianar los sentimientos.

Desde ahora eran ellos dos, solos en su casa sin el resto de la familia; jamás se lo hubieran pensado. Pero Jasper estaba firme al no irse de su lado, lo admiraba y lo apreciaba demasiado para dejarlo solo y aquello le aventajaba que ambos vivirían muy bien juntos; siendo callados, reservados y tranquilos, no les costaría convivir bajo un mismo techo. Solo con el tiempo sabrían lo que el destino les depararía en su eterna vida….

* * *

_**Si tienen alguna duda, idea, opinion, impresión.. o lo que sea que quieran decirme o expresarme.. me pueden dejar el review y yo con gusto los respondo todos y cada uno..**_

_**bye ^^**_


	15. Chapter 15

_thanks thanks.. danke.. , grazie, arigato gozaimasu.. jeje.. todo eso significa gracias en ingles, aleman, italiano y japonés xD.. ya ven cuan agradecida estoy con todas ustedes por sus asombrosos reviews, visitas y etc.. pido disculpas por la lentitud pero es que ultimamente tengo muchas distracciones.. **Mariia y Mayra** son las culpables :P.. mentiras niñas.. las amo.. muackk. que sería de mi sin ustedes dos? :S  
_

_***Adela**, si ya sé, se lo olvidó. jaja xD,pero es la costumbre.. o.O y que no creen en mitos.. jaja XD.. Oh, oh.. y me encantó tu reflexión.. completamente cierta.. :D .e igual pienso que tú sobre los personajes..besitos.. _

_**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer..excepto Miller y Gabriel que andan por ahi ;D  
**_

* * *

Jasper caminaba a su próxima clase, literatura; no tenía mucha prisa. Sentía cada pequeña emoción a su alrededor. Volteó a la derecha en el pasillo donde había una salida para el siguiente edificio, con algunas mesas y bancas; sintió como la tristeza le pegaba de frente y le ponía melancólico; la ola de sentimientos dolorosos provenía una pequeña figura que apoyaba su rostro contra sus rodillas al abrazarlas. Él la reconoció, era Alice, la chica que siempre acompañaba a Bella y con la que había compartido un poco días atrás.

Olía sus lágrimas a la distancia. Imposible de ignorarlo, se acercó y se sentó junto a ella.

- ¿Alice? ¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó al tratar reconfortarla con calma y felicidad - ¿te sientes bien?

- no, no me siento bien – respondió entrecortadamente

- ¿me contarías? – le dijo él serenamente. Ella lo miró y se quedó estática por unos segundos, se perdió la profundidad de sus ojos de oro y la perfección de su rostro.

- sí, claro. Creo que ya lo sabes todo desde esa vez que hablé del baile – se limpió las lagrimas con desespero y miró al suelo – no sé si recuerdas que ese día mencioné a Miller. Supondré que sabes quién es…

- lo sé. Un médico del hospital, mi papá no le cae muy bien. Y supongo que es tu…novio – pronunció la última palabra con incomodidad

- ex novio – murmuró – me dijo que me alejara de él cuando… cuando…- se atacó a llorar y el rubio vampiro le tranquilizó con su habilidad- no sé si decirlo…es muy…frustrante…

-desahogarte será lo mejor para dejar de sentirte mal –le animó él – sea lo sea, te guardaré el secreto. – le esbozó una media sonrisa

- cuando le dije…que... esto es vergonzoso – masculló – cuando le dije que tenía un atraso, me dijo que me largara, que yo no era nada para él y que me fuera de su vida antes de que la arruinara – dos gruesas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos – para saber que no pasaría nada, que el atraso era una falsa alarma. – bufó – me utilizó de una forma infame, yo era su muñequita de juguete. Maldito! Lo odio! Debí hacerle caso a Bella. – comenzó a llorar y Jasper le consoló controlando sus emociones y pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

- tal vez no haya nada que yo pueda decir, pero…no te tortures, todos cometemos errores

-gracias por escucharme– le dijo ella con el rostro empapado y lo abrazó.

- es un placer – le devolvió con cuidado el abrazo y trató de contener el aliento en aquel momento, ya que temía que su sangre le atrajera demasiado. En cierto modo comprendía a Carlisle; los humanos eran interesantes después de todo.

- ¿has hablado con Bella de esto? – preguntó él al separarse Alice

- no, sé que me recriminará todo esto luego, por eso es que evidencio lo triste que ando cuando no estoy cerca a ella – suspiró – porque la pregunta?

- no sé. Lo intuí y quise asegurarme – Jasper le dio una brillante sonrisa

- ¿entrarás a clase?

- no, no me apetece y tampoco lo necesito – le replicó él

- oh – ella movió sus pies con inquietud –¿puedo preguntar algo?

- sí, adelante

- ¿A dónde ha ido la señora Cullen? ¿Y donde están tus hermanos? Nadie los ha visto en semanas –eso tomó por sorpresa a Jasper- Lo siento, no debí preguntar. Soy muy indiscreta y metiche.

- En realidad…- él sopesó todos los pros y contras de decirle en un microsegundo, sabía que no debía contarle la verdad y prefería decirle lo que les decía el doctor Cullen a todos – se han ido de vacaciones, por algunos meses. Volverán…- aseguró el muchacho y Alice rió por lo bajo.

- Ahora Bella no tendrá excusa para poder quedarse en tu casa o por fuera – murmuró con distracción – solo las "citas médicas" son su excusa ahora, aunque creo que ya no está castigada. – se encogió de hombros – ella cree que no sé lo de sus citas, pero es muy obvio para mí. Yo también lo hacía…

- veo – Jasper la miró con curiosidad y ella también hizo lo mismo con él. Alice hizo flotar un leve efluvio de alegría y él generó un poco más de aquel sentimiento para hacer un poco mejor el día de ambos - ¿quieres…caminar un poco conmigo? – le ofreció

- claro, será un placer…

[…]

Aquel contorno femenino se paseaba de un lado al otro en el balcón, admirando el bello paisaje que ahora pertenecía al panorama de su casa.

Se quedó inmóvil en la mitad del trayecto, pensaba en como estarían pasando su hijo rubio y su amigo el doctor; hacía poco había hablado con ellos pero no era suficiente para ella, quería visitarlos. Los extrañaba como nada, los adoraba…

- que sublime paisaje – musitó el hombre a sus espaldas

- si es bellísimo – replicó ella sin voltear

- seguiría siendo hermoso si…no hubieran lago, ni montañas, ni arboles…

-¿es un cumplido? – se giró para ver la expresión apacible y amable de Gabriel

- por supuesto que lo es – le esbozó una sonrisa – eres demasiado bonita para no hacerte cumplidos

- lo dices solo para hacerme reír – soltó algunas risitas nerviosas

- No. No lo hago por eso. En realidad pareces un ángel – comentó con seriedad – eres divina ante mis ojos. Agraciada, dulce, inteligente, cálida, bondadosa, hogareña. Nadie podría pedir más – ella se sintió incomoda con el comentario.

- uummm...Gracias…- musitó antes de voltear su cuerpo hacia el majestuoso paisaje natural de tonos verdes y opacos azules.

-disculpa si soy muy impertinente y muy directo, pero no puedo…seguir guardándome cada palabra que pasa por mi cabeza – se frotó los labios con nerviosismo – desde que te vi, de inmediato me quedé prendado de ti, aunque supiera que no estaba bien, por ser la esposa de mi amigo. – soltó un largo suspiro.

- Gabriel, son hermosas tus palabas y no sé exactamente qué es lo que sientes, pero me agradas lo suficiente como para no molestarme en lo mas mínimo por lo que has dicho – lo encaró – pero yo necesito tiempo, para recuperarme de mi divorcio.

- nuestras vidas son y serán eternas. El tiempo no es un problema – sonrió antes de retirarse silenciosamente hacia el salón. Ella lo contempló al irse y luego curvó sus labios levemente en una sonrisita puesto que sentía cierta alegría al saber que aun tenía una oportunidad de ser querida, apreciada y tal vez amada.

Rosalie se le acercó en ese momento y la miró con curiosidad. Le tomó un mechón de cabello, lo acomodó detrás de su oreja y se recostó en la baranda del balcón.

- hace ratos que no sonreías, Esme. Me alegro que vuelvas a hacerlo a pesar de todo – la mujer solo asintió – él no es tu tipo, pero puede que sea algo bueno, aunque no me agrade lo que pueda pasar, pero no quiero entrometerme en tu vida o aconsejarte, siempre terminan haciendo "cosas" locas… lo digo por Carlisle. No por ti.

- Rose...no hablemos de esto. ¿Quieres? Me siento extraña – la rubia puso los ojos en blanco - ¿Dónde está Edward?

- se quedó en Port Angeles después de salir de la universidad. Debía comprar libros o no sé qué. No presté atención, lo siento.

- no te preocupes, seguro anda en la biblioteca o librería.

- sí, eso pienso.

Pero Edward no estaba en la biblioteca o Port Angeles, se había decidido por visitar la casa donde habitaban Carlisle y Jasper sin que Rosalie o Esme lo supieran. Se escabullía entre los arboles con la rapidez del viento hacia la mansión. Pero al llegar estaba vacía, no había nadie. Carlisle debía estar trabajando y Jasper…tal vez se quedó más tiempo en el instituto. Se sentó en la sala a esperar, con la calma y paciencia de su siglo de vida, esperaría para ver a su padre y hermano.

Para ese mismo tiempo Isabella salía de la escuela acompañada de Alice, Emmett y un poco detrás de ellos iba Jasper; él no acercaba mucho puesto que sabía que no le agradaba al muchacho Swan pero le caía a las mil maravillas a las dos chicas, más que todo por el momento de sinceridad y compañerismo que había tenido con la chica de cabello corto días antes. Se ideó algo para mostrarse más amigable aun de lo que ya era frente a las muchachas.

- Bella, ¿tienes un minuto? – preguntó Jasper desde atrás antes de que el grupito llegara al auto blanco, ella lo miró y asintió con la cabeza, Emmett se quedó mirándolo de mala forma. – Bella, quisiera…invitarte a mi casa y Alice también, solo un rato, a divertirnos, ya que no estás castigada pues…- las chicas se miraron rápidamente

- claro, por supuesto. – respondió Bella y su hermano murmuró algunas tonterías por lo bajo

- disculpen, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, como una cita con la chica nueva, Scarlet – miró sobre su hombro y vio a la preciosa rubia –con permiso – se fue hacia la chica dejando a su hermana y amiga.

-bien, vamos. Pero debo avisar en mi casa- dijo Bella

- yo igual- repuso Alice

- Alice, pásame tu teléfono y así nos evitamos tonterías de ir a casa- le sugirió Isabella rápidamente y así lo hicieron. Dejarían el auto de Alice en el estacionamiento de la escuela para evitarse para ir los tres en el auto nuevo de Jasper.

Poco después estaban los tres en la desviación que llevaba a la mansión blanca, un imperturbable silencio permanecía en el automóvil; Bella no se explicaba por qué Jasper había invitado a Alice. _¿Se conocían sin que ella lo supiera?,_ al parecer sí, pero a quien le importaba, sabiendo que su amiga ya le guardaba secretos desde hacía mucho.

Estando en la cochera, Jasper sintió la calma proveniente de la sala, mientras Alice se maravillaba con cada suntuoso detalle del lugar. El rubio al sentir el efluvio de Edward cerca se alegró y sorprendió.

- Edward – murmuró el jovencito al verlo sentado en el mueble gris de la sala al entrar mientras su acompañante de ojos chocolate se agarró fuertemente del brazo de su amiga, recordando aquello fatídica noche de la cena.

- ¿no estaba de vacaciones? – dijo Alice pero Jasper no respondió y se adelantó hacia el lugar con el par de muchachas detrás

- decidí volver solo, señorita Brandon – le replicó Edward a la chica para luego dedicarle una sonrisa torcida y Bella estaba medio inmóvil

- Edward…-Jasper pensó un poco - hablemos luego, por el momento, atendamos a las señoritas como si estuvieran en su casa.

- de acuerdo – respondió. Jasper les ofreció asiento a sus dos acompañantes

- ¿a...qué hora llega Carlisle? – preguntó tímidamente Bella al tomarle la mano a Alice mientras se sentaban en el cómodo y amplio sofá blanco.

- no tarda, hoy es lunes, sale más temprano. ¿Porque crees que te invitaría a mi casa si no estuviera él? – le preguntó Jasper con cierta sorna – no es que no tengamos algo de qué hablar o como pasar el rato, simplemente …tú sabes.. -se encogió de hombros.

- gracias, Jasper- le sonrió mientras le dirigía una mirada a Edward con cierto temor a la vez curiosidad. – Edward…como está Esme?

- relativamente bien, sabes qué... no es fácil, de ninguno modo. Al igual que Carlisle no está en su mejor momento. Es difícil – trató de hablar poco sabiendo que Alice desconocía el tema del divorcio.

- ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo.- miró sus pies mientras se escuchaba el tenue ruido del auto negro afuera- lamento todo lo que ha pasado, de verdad...- Alice la miró confundida.

- no hay cuidado –dijo secamente cuando Carlisle traspasa la puerta de la estancia con una mezcla de confusión y alegría por quienes visitaban su casa

- hola – dijo en voz alta. Isabella se sobresaltó un poco y quería correr hacia él para saludarlo, pero se contuvo para no hacer ninguna muestra de afecto excesiva en público. Cada uno respondió a su modo con una "hola" casi silencioso. – interesantes visitas – soltó una pequeña risa. – cuanto me alegra verlos. En especial a…- suspiró.

- oh, Alice. ¿Recuerdas que Te dije que me gustaría mostrarte mi colección de libros y música? están arriba. ¿Me acompañas? – le invitó Jasper a la jovencita del mueble, quien asintió alejándose de Bella para ir al segundo piso con el vampiro rubio. Isabella supo de inmediato, que ellos ya se conocían y al parecer se llevaban muy bien.

- ¿en especial a mí, querías decir? – comentó Isabella mientras Edward se iba silenciosamente hacia la cocina.

-exacto – se sentó a su lado y le pasó el brazo por los hombros – hola, mi hermosa dama. – dijo antes de depositar un tierno beso en los labios rosados de Bella. – nunca me cansaría de besarte, te lo aseguro – susurró contra sus labios para luego besarla de la forma anterior.

- yo tampoco- dijo ella cuando él retiro sus labios – Carlisle…

- ¿sí?

- me preocupa…como se lo esté pasando tu familia, sobretodo Esme. – se recostó un poco en el costado del doctor.

- a mí también me preocupa, no sabes cuánto…pero ella es fuerte y sé que podrá superar esto, aunque tarde en hacerlo. – Carlisle tenía la mirada perdida en el espacio de la sala, meditando sobre aquella vampira.

- eso espero…con todo mi corazón. Ella es demasiado dulce y amable, para que sufra. Ella es todo lo que yo nunca podré ser. – dijo con cierta tristeza un silencio palpable se formó entre los dos, por un buen rato; solo admiraban aquella tarde gris en la enorme mansión. Bella rompió el silencio luego de sopesar muy bien su pregunta. – Carlisle, siempre he querido preguntarte algo, no tiene nada que ver con el tema anterior.

- adelante.

- como…¿son los colores? ¿Los describirías para mí?

-haré mi mejor esfuerzo. – tomó un poco de aire y le pellizcó la mejilla a la chica – el azul, es frio, un tanto formal pero constante, como el vaivén de las olas del mar – Bella sonrió y trato de imaginar el océano y su espuma – el rojo, es cálido, quema y es tan intenso como la ira o la pasión. – rió un poco para sus adentros – el verde, es tranquilo y calmo, relajante, solo se puede comparar con la paz de un bosque aislado y húmedo. El naranja es alegre y tibio, un bello atardecer en la playa o la risa de un niño sería la perfecta descripción de aquel color – ambos se miraron por un momento – el violeta…es intrigante, misterioso, denso, fuerte y frio.

- es...increíble que los colores puedan dar sensaciones, ojalá pudiera encontrar la forma de verlos todos…

- y la hay… – intervino él sin pensárselo – pero es a un precio muy alto. Tu humanidad, tu familia y cuanto conoces como vida. Supongo que ya sabes que es…-le dijo con algo de amargura.

- la transformación – concluyó ella - ¿pero eso me curaría de acromatopsia?

- Probablemente. Edward…se estaba muriendo de influenza cuando lo encontré – dijo al bajar la voz – podría ser que…funcione con tu padecimiento, lo tuyo no es gran cosa en términos técnicos comparado con la influenza.

-¡vaya! – exclamó Bella – esa posibilidad me hace desear la inmortalidad aún más.

- ¿en realidad lo deseas?

- sí. Y no me digas que es una decisión apresurada e inmadura porque en el tiempo que llevamos…juntos, he madurado más de lo que lo he hecho en mucho tiempo – dijo ella con algo de comicidad.

- y yo he en de alguna forma, he recuperado algo de la juventud que había perdido con el tiempo – se rió fuertemente y luego recompuso su gesto serio – si algún día, fuera a …convertirte, sería dentro algunos años para que… vivas algo más de tu vida humana que solo tu adolescencia.

- sí, eso supongo. – ella se mordió el labio – lo que más me impresiona de la transformación, es que has dicho que el dolor es insoportable e indescriptible.

- ya lo he dicho, es un sacrificio muy grande el que tienes que hacer para ser como nosotros – le replicó él cariñosamente.

- Los grandes sacrificios de la vida, son los que mejores cosas nos traen…

* * *

_ lo admito... estuvo como raro el cap, pero asi quedó :P_

_**Si tienen alguna duda, idea, opinion, impresión.. o lo que sea que quieran decirme o expresarme.. me pueden dejar el review y yo con gusto los respondo todos y cada uno..**_

_**bye ^^**_


	16. Chapter 16

_umm..graxias por review,visitas,etc, no me canso de agradecerles..siempre tardo un poco pero...tiene justificación.. por ejemplo este cap, se me llevó parte de mis preciadas neuronas y tuve que recurrir a uno de mis apoyos creativos.. **Mayra,** sin tí el cap estaría inconcluso.. te adoroo :D y a **mariita** tambien la kero muxho_

_***Adela,** Wow, muchas gracias por tu super review y me alegra que te haya gustado y juro que este te va a gustar mas.. jeje.. ya verás como va.. ***Kristen Cullen, **thanks por pasarte a dejar review.__  
_

_****__Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer..excepto Miller( que fue apaleado por Nadia y lo estoy curando) y Gabriel que me acompaña XD_  


* * *

Las dos chicas se sentaron sobre la cama de la muchacha Swan; Bella miraba a Alice con incredulidad después de lo que le había contado. _¿Cómo podía ella haberle guardado ese detalle solo por una pequeñez?,_ sacudió un poco la cabeza antes de hablar.

- debiste decirme que habías roto con ese tipo. Por supuesto que iba a recriminarte esto, pero no debiste ocultarlo, Alice – sollozó un poco – soy tu mejor amiga.

-lo sé, lo sé; pero tú también me has estado ocultando cosas – le dijo ella

- pero si las mantengo ocultas es porque…. Carlisle me lo ha pedido. No tengo más opción – le respondió al levantarse para buscar una chaqueta debido a que saldrían por un buen rato y el clima no era el mejor.

-creo que saber que es…

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Isabella alarmada

- que los Cullen, Carlisle y Esme, ya no están casados. Jasper me lo dijo y prometí guardarle el secreto. –eso tomó por sorpresa a Bella

-Oh, sí, si eso es lo que oculto, Carlisle me pidió que no le dijera a nadie– suspiró y se tomó de las sienes –olvidemos eso. Lo que me interesa ahora es cómo vas con Jasper?- le guiñó el ojo

- es un buen amigo, solo eso. Aun no puedo confiar en nadie, me siento usada y estúpida. Pero sé que Jasper es diferente. – torció un poco el gesto con dubitación

- ¿y para donde dijo Jasper que nos iba a llevar? Porque dudo que sea a un día de campo como dijo a mi madre, pues está nevando ligeramente. – rió un poco

- al lago Crescent a mí, su familia tiene una casa allá y vamos a visitar a su madre – se mordió el labio – creo a ti te dejará en la mansión – las dos alzaron las cejas

- ¿porque?

- no sé, pero es domingo así que…

- Carlisle va estar en casa. –sonrió ampliamente- Jasper es demasiado genial, debo decir. Pero no quiero que sea lo mismo de siempre, en el sentido de que si estamos los dos solos en un lugar….-dejó la frase incompleta y se sonrojó –la atracción entre nosotros es demasiado fuerte y es inevitable. – Alice soltó una carcajada bastante sonora.- no es que no sea...bueno, sí no que…

- no seas tonta, Bella. Es normal. Si se atraen nada más se puede esperar, solo no pienses y sé feliz con él, todo lo que más puedas – Bella se puso como un tomate y Alice comenzó a reírse.

- que buenos consejos das – comentó la castaña y la otra chica rodó los ojos.

- ¿Bella, Alice? – Reneé llamó a la puerta de la habitación – el joven Cullen está aquí, el jovencito rubio. Dijo que las esperaba en el auto.

- de acuerdo, mamá. – replicó Bella.

Las muchachas bajaron a la acera y se subieron al auto azul del joven Cullen. En la carretera estaban un poco asustadas ya que Jasper conducía demasiado rápido y la carretera estaba resbalosa por el hielo, aunque no hubo ningún accidente en el trayecto desde el pueblo hasta la mansión blanca.

Fueron al interior de la enorme casa y se encontraba muy tranquila, se sentía la paz que irradiaba la naturaleza a su alrededor.

- ¿papá? ¿En dónde estás?- Jasper gritó considerando el hecho de que tenía que disimular frente a Alice.

- en mi cuarto. – respondió en voz alta

- subamos – les indicó las escaleras – las damas primero – sonrió el vampiro y ellas hicieron lo mismo. Bella estaba expectante, no había entrado al cuarto de Carlisle nunca a pesar de que había visitado varias veces la casa; había estado en el estudio y muchos otros lugares, pero no aquel espacio tan personal como debía ser la habitación del rubio.

Con expectación, se adentró al lugar después de haber subido por las escaleras y haber pasado por el largo corredor. El enorme lugar estaba iluminado con la luz gris que se colaba por las ventanas de cristal; al modo de ver de Bella, en la estancia resaltaban la enorme cama (que raramente era utilizada), algunas cosas amarillas y por supuesto el cabello del guapo hombre junto al espejo enorme de pie cerca al ropero.

-Wow, esto es increíble! – resopló ella y Carlisle le sonrió –eh, hola.

- buenos días. ¿Cómo se encuentran hoy? – preguntó el doctor al acercarse

- perfectamente

- muy bien, señor Cullen – respondió Alice

- por favor, dime Carlisle – comentó amablemente mientras se acercaba a Bella y le pasaba el brazo por la cintura

- de acuerdo-dijo la chiquilla

-Carlisle… ¿tú no irás con ellos a…la casa de Esme? – preguntó Isabella

- fui ayer y volví hace unas dos horas –le besó entre el cabello – cuando quieras ir, me avisas. – _ni sueñes_, pensó ella

- luego, hablamos de eso...- le murmuró

- bien, nosotros veníamos a saludar, Carlisle. Nos vamos, seguro Esme nos debe de estar esperando – intervino Jasper halando levemente a Alice del brazo – que les vaya bien. Nos vemos…

- eso espero para ustedes también – les sonrió -hasta luego.

-Adiós, Carlisle.

-adiós, chicos, buena suerte – les dijo Bella mientras cruzaban el umbral de caoba de aquella puerta. – ¿qué piensas de esos dos? – masculló por lo bajo y él rió

-Que se van a llevar muy bien, llevan algunas semanas de conocerse solamente, pero parece que les va...de maravilla– apostilló con alegría - bien…tenemos todo el día por delante. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? – le preguntó mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

- pensaba salir a caminar, pero el clima es pésimo. ¿Qué tal, una película?

- es algo trillado. – le respondió él con una risa burlona- tengo algo mejor en mente. – ella alzó la ceja – espera un segundo. –se fue sin darle tiempo ni de parpadear y volvió con un pequeño estéreo y lo conectó; la música comenzó a flotar por el aire y Carlisle se le acercó, le extendió la mano como todo un caballero.

- ¿me concede esta pieza, señorita Swan? – en su rostro había un atisbo de sonrisa y ella se sonrojó un poco

- no sé bailar –le confesó – sabes que podría caerme si lo intento.

- yo te guío – le tomó ambas manos y la acercó a él – el baile de salón es sencillo. Pon tus pies sobre los míos y estarás bailando a la perfección. –siguió las indicaciones dadas por el rubio, y él tenía razón, bailar de esa forma no era nada complicado. Él movía los pies de ambos – siente la música, la armonía y el ambiente que genera; siente mi cuerpo también. Eso es bailar. – susurró la ultima la palabra y ella cerró los ojos para disfrutar cada cosa mencionada por el vampiro.

Nadie podría determinar con exactitud cuánto tiempo se movieron sus figuras danzando por el cuarto; suerte que aquella música mágica parecía no acabar cuando estaban juntos, pero el estéreo ya había dejado de tocar hace ratos.

Él le besó la frente de improvisto y la sacó de su concentración. Abrió sus ojos chocolates y los fijó en el iris ocre de los de Carlisle. No parpadearon por un largo minuto y luego Bella le besó la mejilla.

-¿conoces la definición de felicidad?

- tal vez – pronunció él con inseguridad

-esto, Carlisle…es la felicidad. – miró a su alrededor y luego a él para sonreírle.

- por eso te amo – susurró suavemente y la alzó un poco en el aire y ella se quedó estupefacta; nunca se lo había dicho tan directamente – en verdad lo hago, Bella. En verdad te amo, nunca pensé que me llegara a enamorar tan fácil y rápidamente pero contigo no lo pude evitar. – ella soltó una pequeña lagrima de alegría y él la retiró de su rostro con un beso superficial.

Luego ella lo besó con suavidad en los labios murmurando de vez en cuando un "te amo" con profunda sinceridad. La atrajo un poco hacia su cuerpo y ella tiritó un poco, pero solo por el escalofrió que le produjo el beso que el rubio le dio en el cuello.

- ya sé cómo termina esto – dijo Bella riéndose

- ¿Cómo?

- no te lo diré, te lo demostraré. – sonrió con picardía para luego comenzar a besarlo con todo el sentimiento que podía y se arrepintió instantáneamente de las tonterías que le había dicho a Alice acerca de la atracción.

Nada ni nadie podría arrebatarles la belleza de su momento a solas, se besaban con intensidad; aun seguían allí donde había terminado el baile, no habían querido moverse un solo centímetro. Se deleitaban con el embriagante aroma de su objeto de adoración. Parecía un hechizo el que los dominaba y enamoraba más.

Con lentitud y pericia, cada prenda fue retirada de sus cuerpos; se recorrían con la mirada y las manos, les llenaba de emoción y gozo el poder disfrutar del otro, del amor, de la compañía, de la cercanía. Solo la ropa interior era la cobertura de las dos figuras estilizadas, atléticas y atractivas.

- ¿ya ha terminado? –le preguntó Carlisle poniendo sus manos en la delgada cintura de la chica

- claro que no. – le abrazó y le besó desde el cuello hasta al hombro trazando una perfecta trayectoria en la fría piel del vampiro – aun no he tenido la oportunidad de demostrarte verdaderamente mi amor de forma física.

-¿ah no? – le preguntó él al mordisquear su labio inferior con la mayor delicadeza existente.

- no – le replicó al guiar las masculinas manos a través de su cuerpo y piel tibia– solo que tenemos que ir despacio y te mostraré cuanto te amo.

Él levantó el cuerpo de la chica en el aire y ella rodeó el cuerpo del Adonis con sus piernas; la besaba como nunca lo había hecho, con el mayor amor que podía dar y sentir y ella le devolvía el mismo sentimiento.

Las caricias iban y venían, cada una cargada con la intensidad de una pasión jamás vista por alguien. La llevó hacia la cama, y ella se preguntaba, _¿Por qué siempre en la cama?, _reflexionó unos segundos y se respondió así misma, _siempre quiere que esté cómoda, ahora lo entiendo. _Ella se sonrió contra los labios de su amor y encontró el equilibrio perfecto entre tranquilidad, paciencia y deseo. Ninguno tenía prisa, solo el anhelo de amarse hasta perder cualquier límite entre ellos y derrumbar cualquiera barrera existente.

Su cuerpos se entrelazaron de varias formas como en un juego, el juego del amor; estaban hechos el uno para el otro como perfectos moldes que se acomodaban tan naturalmente que parecía imposible.

Hacía ratos la ropa interior no estaba ya cubriéndoles, les hacía más fácil su tarea de dar todo lo que podían entregar en cuerpo y hasta sus almas se veían implicadas en aquella circunstancia. Sus encuentros anteriores, les parecían un simple derroche de lujuria comparada con la belleza de esta nueva experiencia de amar verdaderamente, con serenidad y cariño desmedido. Era mucho mejor que cualquiera otra cosa conocida por ellos y preferían mil veces estar juntos de esta forma, a conocer el paraíso celestial.

_¿Cuántas veces fueron pronunciados sus nombres con deleite?__, ¿Cuántas veces les inundo el placer hasta perder el sentido? ¿Cuántas veces sintieron ser uno solo o ser los únicos en el mundo? No lo sabrían decir, solo sabían que se tenían el uno al otro y que podían perderse en el amor cada vez que quisieran. _

Como último gesto de su aprecio, Carlisle le besó en frente mientras dormía arropada bajos las sabanas blancas, descansaba plácida en el gran lecho mientras la luz impávida y gris del mediodía le pegaba de pies a cabeza. El hombre se envolvió en una de las sabanas libres y atendió el teléfono del pasillo.

Mientras eso, Jasper se las ingeniaba para lidiar con la nueva situación que tenía en sus manos; de nuevo una humana en una casa llena de vampiros vegetarianos con algunos miembros un tanto débiles, incluyéndolo a él. Pero es que Alice tenía un brillo peculiar, siempre irradiaba energía y felicidad a pesar de que no estuviera en su mejor momento.

No recordaba muy bien porque la había invitado, pero sabía que definitivamente Alice iba a ser buena amiga suya, además había estado tratando de distraerla de sus problemas de vida amorosa; ella todavía se sentía utilizada y manipulada; el objetivo de Jasper era alivianarle un poco sus días, se sentía apesadumbrado y compasivo con la chica.

Se movió levemente hacia el lado derecho de la mesa, observando a Alice con detenimiento mientras ella saboreaba los pastelillos que Esme había fingido hornear. La vampiresa se veía complacida de tener a la chica en casa, era muy agradable; los otros miembros de la familia no prestaban atención a excepción de Gabriel que estaba prevenido por si pasaba algún accidente como el de Bella; pero veía que esta otra chica era más… coordinada en sus movimientos y grácil a la hora de caminar, no parecía haber peligro en que cayese y se cortase o similar.

- este lugar es tan hermoso – musitó Alice repasando el gran ventanal con la vista

- lo sé, por eso lo compré, además que está cerca a Forks y…- Esme dejó la frase incompleta y pretendió beber un sorbo de té.

-ajamm – murmuró Alice llevándose otro pastelillo a la boca – parece más un lugar vacacional que un hogar.

- y lo era, pero Esme la compró– replicó Jasper sonriente mientras Gabriel se sentaba junto a Esme a observar a la vampiresa con una interesante admiración. – mmm. Alice, quisieras…¿conocer la terraza? Lo digo porque si te gustó la cocina vas a amar la vista de allá arriba y el clima mejoró un poco – torció los labios involuntariamente.

-claro! – se animó la chica de ojos negros al oírlo – no imagino que tan bello ha de ser.

-vamos entonces – le alentó con un gesto

- Esme, gracias por el té y los bocadillos, cocinas genial – le dijo a pararse mientras sonreía

- de nada, Alice – sonrió de vuelta para que luego los dos muchachos se fueran hacia la terraza en el cuarto piso. El precioso lago se presentaba ante ellos como un espectáculo natural para no perderse; la chica se quedó un largo rato con la boca abierta mientras paseaba su mirada por los alrededores, luego miró a Jasper y sonrió.

- precioso – dijo falta de aire

- lo sé, por eso quería que lo vieras. – apoyó sus manos en el barandal de madera y ella le imitó.

- Jasper…

-dime…

- quiero hacerte una pregunta…pero quedaré como entrometida si te pregunto, además que es algo…totalmente fuera de contexto- se frotó las manos con timidez

-pregunta, vamos – le dijo él

- ¿te…te… has enamorado alguna vez? – ella se sonrojó y él hizo un pequeño gesto de renuencia – ya lo sabía yo, hice una pregunta incorrecta, no debí…

- nunca – le interrumpió – nunca me ha pasado, y una vez creí que…- bajó la mirada – pero no. Aunque aún tengo la ilusión y siento curiosidad de saber cómo es que alguien te hace feliz con el simple hecho de sonreír – apostilló el rubio mirando sus zapatos.

El nudo en la garganta de Alice se convirtió rápidamente en lagrimas; no entendía porque le conmovía tanto lo que había dicho, tal vez aun era muy vulnerable al tema; no sabía si eran sus bonitas palabras o el hecho de que él nunca se había enamorado y aun albergaba la esperanza de enamorarse.

Jasper no notó inmediatamente que ella lloraba, estaba inmerso en sus cavilaciones. Alice suspiró con ahogamiento y él le dirigió la mirada y se podría decir que le dolió verla afligida; de acto reflejo la abrazo pero...en su garganta el fuego creció con rapidez e intensidad al sentir la sangre caliente martillar en las venas de Alice. La soltó con brusquedad pero sin hacerle daño o empujarla.

- vamos abajo…- comentó con tono sombrío al darle la espalda.

* * *

_no comments.. :D  
_

_**Si tienen alguna duda, idea, opinion, impresión.. o lo que sea que quieran decirme o expresarme.. me pueden dejar el review y yo con gusto los respondo todos y cada uno..**_

_**bye ^^**_


	17. Chapter 17

_hola.. u.u**.. **lo sé..tardé demasiado..pero fue por culpa de un bloqueo mental que no me dejaba escribir... :S..como siempre gracias por los reviews y por las visitas.._

_***Adela**...muchas gracias por tu comentario..ermm.. lo de la llamada, mmm.. solo era algo trivial sin importancia, jeje.. pero me encantó que notaras el pekeño detalle.. y lo de Alice y jazz, lo queria hacer ..si.. diferente :P_

_****__Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer..excepto _**los personajes de mi invención ^^**

* * *

Se apresuró a llegar a su clase, se le había hecho tarde; se había quedado dormida en la biblioteca mientras investigaba en la clase de literatura. Rogaba al cielo para no caerse y retrasarse mas; su equilibro estaba peor ahora más que nunca. Le faltaba un piso por subir, pero no se esperaba que en el comienzo de las escaleras estuviera aquella molestia que últimamente no la dejaba en paz. James…

- Bella, Bella, a donde vas con tanta prisa? –el muchacho le bloqueó el camino y ella trató de esquivarle pero le tomó las muñecas – vamos, dime.

- James, voy a clase, ya déjame, llegaré tarde. – intentaba zafarse pero no lo lograba, hasta que logró asestarle un golpe en la nariz

-Bella!! – gritó al soltarla, ella inmediatamente salió corriendo por el pasillo hacia el cuarto de utilería mientras James se quedó viéndola como si planeara algo con ella, como si fuese algo para comer.

Se encerró con desespero en el atestado cuarto; no podía controlar su respiración, ni su calma, estaba demasiado alarmada como pensar claramente.

James era un verdadero peligro, se tendría que cuidar y avisarle a su padre; era tan sola una indefensa humana que no se podía cuidar sola. Se recostó contra el estante que contenía algunas cosas acolchonadas y suaves; cerró los ojos por unos momentos pero involuntariamente recordó la pesadilla de la noche anterior.

_*__El dolor en su vientre era insoportable, indecible, algo la estaba matando pero no había ningún signo visible de estar enferma. Sufría y Carlisle hacia todo lo posible por salvarla, por aliviarla pero…no pudo._ *

Abrió sus ojos de golpe para luego suspirar profundamente. Abrió la puerta y miró a ambos lados con la esperanza de que James no estuviese cerca, por suerte no estaba, así que podría por fin entrar a su clase que ya debía de estar por la mitad. No corrió, no valía la pena, igual se había perdió media clase de urbanidad y que mas daba, para ella era una de las clases más sencillas y soportables que había en la secundaria.

Se sonrojó al entrar y notar que todas las miradas estaban sobre ella, además de la llamada de atención del profesor. Se sentó junto a Alice, puso su bolso sobre la mesa y la usó casi como almohada.

- Bella, porque tardaste tanto? estaba preocupada – susurró Alice mirando al frente

- luego te cuento – respondió reservadamente

Unos minutos luego Bella comenzó a removerse con inquietud en su asiento, aquellas cosquillas en su estomago la tenían loca desde la mañana; días antes le había ocurrido lo mismo. Suponía estar enferma, seguro era gripe estomacal que rondaba por la secundaria de Forks; Alice notó el comportamiento de Bella y la miró extrañada.

- ¿estás bien? – le preguntó a la castaña

- si, Ali…- no terminó de hablar puesto que se mareó, de una forma que nunca antes había sentido, luego las nauseas no le permitieron estar más en el salón. Sin decir una sola palabra, trató de ir lo más pronto al baño mientras se contenía; Alice salió detrás de ella sin siquiera pensárselo.

Bella hizo lo que su cuerpo le pedía, devolvió lo que había comido en el almuerzo, tomó un poco de agua del grifo y comenzó a llorar sin motivo. Agradecía que el baño estuviese solo, pero no por mucho pues su amiga llegó a acompañarla.

- Dios! Bella, que pasa? – le dijo con la preocupación palpable en su voz

- nada, nada... creo que he pescado la gripe esa que anda rondando – ella se apoyó contra el tocador y suspiró con ahogo. De nuevo algunas lágrimas le corrieron por el rostro y Alice se le acercó.

- gripe? – le preguntó con incredulidad – no, tú tienes algo más. ¿Desde cuándo estás enferma?

- varios días atrás – Bella se secó las lagrimas y miró a Alice

- no es normal. Y no le has dicho a...tu doctor?

- no, no quiero que se alarme por una simple tontería – Alice abrió los ojos de par en par porque sabía que era lo que Bella le ocultaba.

- Bella, santo Dios!! – gritó y luego se le acercó para murmurarle al oído – estás…embarazada?

- no, Alice. No lo estoy. – le respondió Bella con algo de enojo y frustración en la voz

- acaso estás segura de eso? –le cuestionó la chica de ojos negros – no me lo estarás ocultando?

- No – musitó y se mordió el labio luego – es imposible! Es… no es posible! – soltó una lagrima – Alice, no puede ser, no es posible de ninguna forma!

.- porque lo dices? Le puede pasar a cualquiera. – Bella prácticamente dio gruñido de frustración y se fue del baño exasperada y llorando.

[…]

Se sentó desconcertada sobre su cama a llorar; todo el camino de vuelta a casa con Alice, se lo había pasado tan callada como un mudo y vagamente se despidió de su amiga.

La posibilidad de estar embarazada la abrumaba, le asustaba y reducía su tranquilidad a cenizas. Su vida no sería la misma si se confirmaba la sospecha de Alice. Sus padres se decepcionarían al igual que su hermano, las habladurías serían inacabables; su futuro, la escuela, la universidad, su vida de adolescente, todo tendría su fin.

Se había convencido de que no podría tener hijos con un vampiro, se confió y dejó los anticonceptivos a un lado, grave error. Su mundo estaba en juego ahora.

Sacó de debajo de la mesa de noche, la prueba de maternidad que tenía de repuesto para aclarar todo el asunto de una vez por todas y acabar con la angustia que la embargaba justo ahora. Dudó infinitas veces en hacerla; el resultado sería un alivio o un dolor insoportable, aunque por su mente pasó un reflejo de felicidad, aquel bebé seria un regalo del cielo y el fruto del amor que sentía por el único hombre en su vida. Valía la pena el sacrificio si luego tendría un ángel en sus brazos al cual podría llamar hijo. Aquel bello razonamiento la animó para eliminar su incertidumbre con la temida prueba.

Con demasiada impaciencia comenzó a mirar el reloj mientras esperaba el resultado; la espera la estaba matando, quería saber que sería de su vida. Cuando acabó el tiempo de espera, suspiró como si tomara su último aliento para luego saber que contra toda posibilidad…_sería madre._

Lanzó el pequeño objeto contra el espejo frente a ella y se dejó caer al piso de golpe mientras su llanto sonoro desplazaba el silencio de la habitación. En su interior colapsaban y chocaban tantos sentimientos indescriptibles; se mezclaban la alegría y el dolor, la felicidad con la melancolía, el anhelo, la esperanza y el desconsuelo.

Se preguntaba_ ¿porque no había caído en cuenta de ello?¿ De la posibilidad de estar embarazada?. _Pero es que no había tenido retrasos en la regla, lo único para recalcar habían sido los mareos, el sueño excesivo y los "antojos" repentinos, pero nunca se le pasó por la mente estar en cinta. Se llevó las manos al vientre y sintió algo de rigidez, como si ya tuviera al menos tres meses de embarazo_. Vaya!, que raro, _se dijo a sí misma_, le tendré que preguntar a Carlisle._

En su mente se concentraba el deseo y la necesidad de decírselo a _él, _de decirle que iba a ser padre; _nadie podrá ser mejor padre que Carlisle_, pensó ella cuando involuntariamente se le formó una sonrisa y a su mente acudió la imagen de un pequeño niño rubio entre sus brazos, eso hizo que su sonrisa se ensanchara y las lagrimas de confusión fueran reemplazadas por unas de júbilo innegable.

Aun ahogándose en llanto tomó el teléfono entre sus temblorosas manos y comenzó a marcarle a Carlisle a su casa. Repicó dos veces antes de poder escuchar la voz de Jasper.

- familia Cullen, con quien desea hablar? – preguntó la inconfundible voz del chico

- Jas…pásame a …tu papá – casi no termina la frase y el muchacho se alarmó.

-¿qué pasa?¿ Que tienes? –le dijo en un murmullo

- luego, luego – se limpió el rostro frenéticamente al hablar – pásame a Carlisle.

- tienes suerte, acaba de llegar – le respondió antes de pasarle el teléfono al otro rubio.

- hola, ¿qué pasa mi Bella?¿Porque la urgencia? – su voz serena le devolvió algo de la calma que había perdido minutos antes

- necesito hablar contigo, Carlisle – se le quebró la voz al final por culpa de todo lo que sentía –personalmente, no puede ser por teléfono.

- de acuerdo, Bella. Solo cálmate y le pediré a Jasper que te recoja en media hora ¿sí? – ella aceptó con un monosílabo – bien, te veo ahora. Adiós.

- adiós – colgó el teléfono sintiendo una nueva emoción que no supo identificar.

Se alistó, se armó de valor y trató de cambiar las lágrimas por una delicada sonrisa que no se le veía ni fingida y muchos menos forzada. Salió sin decirle gran cosa a su madre quien estaba en casa, solo que volvería mas tarde.

Jasper la miraba repetidamente por el rabillo de ojo mientras iban de camino al a mansión; el nerviosismo de Bella era contagioso, él trataba de luchar con las emociones que emanaba la chica pero le estaba costando un poco.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de entrar al garaje, Jasper percibió el efluvio algunos vampiros conocidos, el resto de su familia; al parecer estaban de visita sorpresa. Lo confirmó al ver el volvo plateado aparcado junto al mercedes negro en la cochera. Bella soltó un jadeó de asombro al ver el auto y se tapó el rostro con ambas manos.

- ¿pasa algo malo? – preguntó Jasper casualmente y ella negó repetidas veces con la cabeza mientras salían del auto hacia la casa. Las emociones que percibía Jasper en la chica eran erráticas, caóticas, mezcladas hasta el punto de "marearle" un poco.

Bella reaccionó confusamente cuando entraron en la sala y se encontraron con toda la familia reunida; la mayoría de los vampiros sonrieron al verla y dos de ellos se acercaron para abrazarle. Justo cuando Carlisle iba a saludarla, Isabella rompió en llanto y se lanzó a sus brazos; todos se quedaron mirándola atónitos.

- Bella, ¿qué pasa? Me estás asustando – le dijo Carlisle al frotarle la espalda al abrazarla, ella se separó y suspiró varios segundos para calmarse

- lo lamento, fue algo…olvídalo – le dio una débil sonrisa mientras se limpiaba el rostro y Esme se aproximaba para darle un saludo.

-hola, Bella preciosa, cómo estás? – le dijo la encantadora voz de la vampiresa

- creo que bien, Esme – le dijo con algo dificultad

- me alegra verte, Bella, aunque tienes algo…diferente, pero te hace ver más linda – le comentó con total sinceridad

-gracias – asintió mientras Carlisle muy disimuladamente le frotó el brazo y luego se inclinó para susurrarle

- ¿tenias algo para decirme? – su frío aliente le causó un largo escalofrío y ella respondió con un si casi inaudible.

- pero...es algo… personal y privado – se sonrojó miró al suelo para evitar la mirada de todos en la sala.

- vamos al estudio – la tomó de la mano y la llevó escaleras sin decir nada más; presentía que de algo serio se trataba el asunto por las reacciones de Bella y su semblante de formalidad. Al entrar ambos, cerró la puerta tras de él y abrazó a Bella quien comenzó a sollozar. –calma, calma – le susurró al acariciarle el cabello, esperó un largo rato hasta que notó a Bella serenarse y sentirse más a gusto.

- Carlisle no sé cómo decirlo, pero tengo que hacerlo, tú tienes que saberlo…- apretó los labios mientras seguía abrazándole – nuestras vidas van a cambiar demasiado sobretodo la mía, pero creo que valdrá la pena el sacrificio en tanto tú me apoyes y sé fielmente que lo harás.

- no entiendo…explícate mejor – cuchicheó confuso

- Carlisle…yo…al parecer…- suspiró –al parecer estoy embarazada – bajó la voz tanto como pudo y el cuerpo del rubio se puso rígido, se alertó, eso lo tomó desprevenido.

Se veía tan apacible como una estatua, pero su mente daba lugar para el peor de los caos; su capacidad vampírica de pensamiento rápido, hacia que su cerebro procesara tantas suposiciones y especulaciones con demasiada rapidez, se estaba forzando a creer que lo que había dicho ella era verdad. Bella le admiraba, estudiaba la blanca tez de su rostro en busca de una emoción, un gesto, algo que le diera un indicio de lo que sentía, pero en cambio encontró la perfecta imagen de la neutralidad.

- ¿Carlisle?¿ No …no te gusta?¿ No te alegra? – pregunta con algo timidez y miedo, él la miró inexpresivamente pero luego volvió a ser él con su calidez y ese brillo especial que lo diferenciaba.

- claro…claro que lo estoy. – le sonrió deslumbrantemente y ella se levantó la blusa y guió las aquellas manos blancas a su vientre. Carlisle dio un respingo al sentir el cambio en el cuerpo de la muchacha – es increíble! Dios! ¿Cómo… Cuando lo supiste?

-esta tarde, me hice la prueba casera porque unos comentarios de Alice sobre mis mareos me asustaron, así que lo quise comprobar y….- se encogió de hombros y se acomodó la blusa en su lugar.

- me pregunto cómo… es posible? – pensó unos segundos – hace cuanto que tenias mareos?

- casi una semana, pero nada de atrasos en la regla, nada de eso.

- pero sí parece que tuvieras tres meses? – preguntó algo confundido

- lo sé, lo sé. Carlisle. Es raro. – Bella arrugó la frente

-estoy 50% seguro de que tiene que ver con el hecho de que…estarías embarazada de un vampiro – cambió su rostro alegre por uno pensativo – pero…eso no importa ahora, primero investigaré y luego te hago el ultrasonido, los exámenes …- la emoción en su voz era cada vez más notable.

- casi puedo imaginarlo justo ahora, imaginar a mi bebé – sonrió – va a ser el más hermoso de todos. – su sonrisa se borró por un instante al pensar momentáneamente en su familia – ya pensé en que hacer…con mis padres, con mi vida, lo pensé de camino aquí.

- como…como eso?

- tendré que irme de casa, mis padres no lo soportarían, yo no soportaría ver la decepción en sus rostros al saber que estoy en cinta. Les dolerá menos…creo…- se frotó el vientre por encima de a blusa – tal vez…los visite de vez en cuando y algún día, les muestre a su…nieto.

-es necesario que te vayas de tu casa? – le preguntó el tomarle de las manos

-sí, lo es. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer por mucho que me duela, prefiero evitarles la vergüenza, la lástima, el enojo y las habladurías porque su hija adolescente se…embarazó. Será mejor si solo me extrañan – torció los labios y recostó su mejilla contra el pecho de Carlisle. Se quedaron de esa forma por poco más de 10 minutos sin decirse una palabra, cada uno sopesando su futuro y las posibilidades que les tendría la vida más adelante. – Carlisle, debo volver a mi casa…no me quiero tardar y preocupar a mi mamá.

- vamos entonces –se separaron y se tomaron de la mano. Al bajar por las escaleras, 5 pares de ojos les miraban fijamente, parecían hipnotizados. Aquella pareja no había hablado lo suficiente bajo como para mantener la nueva situación en secreto.

Esme al oír todo aquello, creyó que al verlos le invadiría el dolor, la envidia y los celos, pero increíblemente solo sintió alegría ajena; realmente no lo entendía, no sabía si Jasper intervenía en ese preciso momento pero una pequeña sonrisa se le formó en los labios.

-¿es verdad? – inquirió Esme en un susurro mientras todos la miraban con asombro desmedido

- al parecer es posible – murmuró Bella correspondiendo a la sonrisa de Esme.

- oh, Bella! –dejó escapar una exclamación mientras el resto seguía aturdido, Edward miraba a los ojos a Carlisle como interrogándolo y Rosalie despotricaba por lo bajo. Gabriel se acercó a Esme, la tomó de los hombros para hablar al oído.

- estás bien? – le preguntó él al frotarle la espalda; Bella levemente lo notó porque estaba abrazando a Jasper quien la felicitaba.

- sí, sí estoy bien. No te preocupes. – él se alejó de ella. Esme por un momento notó que los sentimientos que antes tenía, aquellos de tristeza al dejar a Carlisle, habían disminuido, solo se sentía feliz porque él parecía estar feliz.

- Carlisle debo volver a casa, dije que volvía al rato y ya pasó un rato – rió un poco y el rubio la tomó de la mano.

- Vamos a la cochera, que Jasper te lleve – le indicó

- hasta luego.

-adiós

- adiós, Bella y felicidades – dijo Esme

-gracias. Adiós, Esme. – se fue de la mano de su adorado por el pasillo para llegar hasta la cochera. Antes de meterse al auto de Jasper, Isabella agarró a Carlisle por la cintura y le dio un largo beso bastante cargado de amor, Jasper se estremeció un par de veces mientras trataba de ignorarlos - Carlisle…por favor…ve a mi cuarto esta noche. Te necesito, necesito saber que estas a mi lado, por favor.

- no dudes de que iré. – le besó en la frente – cuídate, Bella – le acarició el vientre y luego la abrazó – te amo.

- yo igual – concluyó ella al entrar al auto azul…

* * *

_presiento que a algunas personas no les hizo gracia todo eso de arriba por lo cual.....voy a correr para que no me maten.. ahhh...!!!_

_**Si tienen alguna duda, idea, opinion, impresión.. o lo que sea que quieran decirme o expresarme.. me pueden dejar el review y yo con gusto los respondo todos y cada uno..**_

_**bye ^^**_


	18. Chapter 18

_hola n.n.. toy feliz..muchas visitas y comentarios.. waa..quiero agradecer principalmente a **Mayra**.. sin ti probablemente no habria cap 16, 17 y 18.. jaja xD.. me motivas y corriges.. eso vale mas que cualkier cosa.. este está dedicado a ti..*__*_

_tambien gracias a** xxgeorginaxx,donna,agostina,Adela!!**(Dios me matan tus reviews, son los mas largos que recibo y en todos comparto contigo los puntos de vista..tenemos telepatía creo xD) y** Mishaska**.. les agradezco mucho por sus reviews.. y se preguntan porque dije que tal vez no les gustaria a algunas el cap anterior?.. porque..algunas son estrictamente team Edward, tonces como que la idea del embarazo no canon no les mola. :P.._

_Dios parezco cotorra.. mejor doy paso al cap.. _

_****__Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer..excepto _**los personajes de mi invención ^^**

**

* * *

**

Carlisle hizo que se recostara en la camilla luego de haberla saludado con un beso; ella le preocupaba, su vientre se notaba más que hacía dos días antes cuando había conocido la noticia de su próxima paternidad. Le puso el gel en la piel expuesta y ella se estremeció por la frialdad del aquel producto, él se rió un poco, siempre veía la misma reacción en las pacientes que necesitaban una ecografía.

- creo que lo podremos ver. – le sonrió a Bella mientras le esparcía el gel con el transductor. Carlisle encendió el ecógrafo y comenzó a buscar un ángulo factible para observar a la pequeña criatura que se encontraba en el interior de Bella. Lo intentó varias veces, buscó el ángulo idóneo pero no lograba ver nada; era como si la imagen del ultrasonido rebotara por culpa de algún escudo o algo metálico. Carlisle claramente se alarmó pero no le mostró su preocupación a Bella.

- ¿qué se ve? – dijo ella, él suspiró y retiró el transductor de la piel de Bella y comenzó a retirarle el gel – Carlisle, ¿qué pasa? Dime algo…

- esto…es…no se puede ver cómo está el bebé, no sé si es la maquina o…el mecanismo que tal vez posea el bebé para protegerse pero definitivamente no se puede ver. – Bella soltó un gritito ahogado y el rubio le tomó la mano – no quiero que te preocupes. Lo mejor es que estés tranquila, lo intentaremos luego. – le sonrió a media mientras dentro de él la sonrisa no se reflejaba.

Bien, mi amor. Confío en ti – le apretó la mano y para luego sentarse en la camilla - ¿ya tienes los resultados de los exámenes de sangre?

- sí, sí. Es obvio que estás embarazada – se rió –pero los resultados no aportan ningún información útil, además de conocer tus niveles hormonales, que por cierto están muy altos – frunció el ceño al recordarlo.

-¡vaya! – dijo anonadada –¿ sabes? Yo estoy muy feliz con lo del bebé, me alegro mucho, cada día me emociono y me ilusiono más, pero lo único que opaca mi felicidad es mi familia. Me tendré que mudar pronto, porque este embarazo se está comenzando a notar muy pronto y no solo eso, varios síntomas como dormir mucho, comer mucho y los mareos– el rubio vio el reflejo de tristeza en su mirada – la escuela y todo eso, creo que lo superé, en realidad es secundario comparado con mi hijo o hija pero…esto es difícil. – él se sintió un poco culpable por ello.

- lo sé, mi Bella. Pero tú tomaste la decisión y si no quieres no tienes que…

No, Carlisle, me dolerá como nunca, Dios sabe cuánto me va a doler, pero no me voy a echar para atrás, ya sabes el porqué. – le dijo ella con tono serio.

- yo solo te aconsejo. – ella rió momentáneamente

- claro que soy consciente de que solo me aconsejas – llevó aquella mano pálida hasta sus labios para besarla – Carlisle, ¿Cómo lo ha tomado tu familia?

- creo que bien, Esme… está feliz aun no lo entiendo muy bien…, Edward, Jasper también lo están. Rose claro que no lo está, pero es lo de menos y Gabriel me ha felicitado –dejó escapar una risa impecable. – Bella, se lo has dicho a Alice?

- no, pero se lo diré al salir…necesito desahogarme y sé que puedo confiar en ella. Le confiaría incluso mi vida porque la conozco demasiado bien. – Carlisle le acarició un poco el cabello.

- Bella, otra cosa… ¿has comenzado a tomar las precauciones que te dije acerca de James? En realidad me preocupa mucho no te imaginas cuanto – le dijo apretándole suavemente la mano a la chica

- sí, ya le he dicho algo a mi papá sobre eso...está sobre aviso, aunque no le he dicho todo como ha sido. Al menos tengo a Jasper y Emmett "cuidándome" – hizo comillas aéreas en la última palabra y él meneó un poco la cabeza.

- creo que es todo por hoy – le dijo mientras organizaba el ecógrafo – te veo en la noche, entro por la ventana – le guiñó el ojo y ella soltó unas risillas. Carlisle se le acercó y le tomó el rostro entre sus manos, se quedó mirándola un largo rato mientras ella se sentía atontada rápidamente gracias a aquel maravilloso color de sus ojos –_il mio amore –_rozó los delicados y tibios labios de Bella con los suyos, Bella dio un respingo y le mordió el labio inferior.

- en la noche –afirmó ella mientras se hacía camino hacia la salida – adiós – musitó antes de cruzar la puerta blanca y él le respondió de la misma forma. Alice la esperaba afuera, con una expresión expectante y ansiosa. La muchacha se acercó a Isabella y la tomó de gancho y le sonrió.

- ¿y que es Bella? ¿No tendrás un desorden alimenticio? – bromeó ella

- No, Alice. No es eso. Te lo digo en el auto. – su expresión fue demasiado grave como para que la otra chica lo pasara por alto.

Alice lo analizó mil veces antes de poder creérselo a medias. No su amiga, ella no; Bella tenía futuro, era inteligente podía hacer una carrera aunque fuera con financiación del gobierno, pero aquí acababan todos esos sueños y planes de su carrera, ahora solo se dedicaría a ser madre. Alice no pudo evitar llorar aunque fuera un poco al recordar todos los planes que habían hecho de viajar y vivir juntas, pero ahora todo se quedaba en cenizas. Aunque Isabella no le había dicho que se tendría que ir de su casa, eso sí destrozaría la felicidad de su amiga; el pensar en ello también la destrozaba, ella era con quien compartía hasta el más mínimo detalle de su vida ¿Qué haría Bella sin su pilar de apoyo? No lo sabía.

La chica de ojos chocolate trataba de consolar a Alice confesándole lo feliz que se sentía y la alegría que le había traído a su vida la noticia, al igual que la felicidad de Carlisle al saberlo. Que su vida no acababa allí, que tal vez mas adelante, podría seguir con sus planes que habían hecho juntas, pero la pelinegra seguía negando con la cabeza con pesar.

La dejó en la entrada de su casa, se despidió con autentica melancolía antes de arrancar en su auto blanco. A Bella le entró una tristeza bastante grande al ingresar a su hogar, cuando su madre la saludó con una gran sonrisa; ella se quebró al instante y subió a su cuarto a llorar, Reneé fue tras ella.

- hija, ¿qué tienes? –le tocó la puerta pero ella no respondía - ¿Bella? ¿Hijita?

- nada, nada – logró responder con gran dificultad.

- de acuerdo – comentó la madre de la joven no muy convencida – si tienes hambre, bajas y te sirvo la cena. Son las 6 pm.

- gracias, bajaré – replicó tratando de calmar su llanto.

[…]

Carlisle manejaba su Mercedes con las luces apagadas por la vacía y oscura carretera, debían de ser al menos las 9 de la noche. Recordaba una y otra vez las palabras de Edward en su mente, las recordaba a la perfección incluso sus gestos al pronunciarlas.

"_lo único que pude encontrar fueron cuentos y mitos– pausó – investigué mucho Carlisle, me la he pasado aquí encerrado hora tras hora y no encontré nada verídico…-apretó los labios – no hay nada seguro…solo tonterías…"_

Se volvió a concentrar en el camino y apretó el volante; el futuro de su Bella era incierto. Nadie podía predecir que sería de ella con su embarazo casi imposible, mítico y ciertamente muy particular. Estaba realmente preocupado por ella.

Aparcó el auto negro junto al bosque, donde nadie se percatara de su presencia, luego se echó a correr a través de los arboles como una sombra imperceptible y silenciosa que acecha en la oscuridad. Obviamente nadie lo notaba, se movía con mucha gracilidad para esquivar el alumbrado de la calle. Cuando estuvo bajo la ventana de Bella, prácticamente escaló por el árbol cercano y saltó sin esfuerzo alguno hacia la ventana abierta.

- Carlisle – susurró la jovencita al verlo y lloriqueó un poco.

- alguien viene por el pasillo - canturreó él antes de desaparecer de la vista de Bella

-¿Bells? – inquirió Emmett al entrar sin tocar la puerta

- ¿si, Emm?

- ¿estás bien? – le dijo al acercase un poco más

- claro. ¿Por qué? – su modo de hablar tenía un tono jovial pero fingido.

- no has cenado hoy; mamá me dijo que desde hace unos días solo te encierras aquí a llorar y no sales a ningún otro lado si no es a la escuela, Alice o con Jasper Cullen. Me preocupas –en su voz se evidenciaba lo mencionado. - ¿Qué es? ¿Es la escuela?¿ por James? O ¿es por ese tal Jasper que ahora anda de "amigo" con Alice? – en la última pregunta, Bella por poco y se echa a reír.

- No, hermanito. Jasper no, ni te creas, solo es mi amigo. –lo hizo ver muy obvio frente a Emmett – ¿Qué me pasa? No sé qué me pasa por estos días – se paseó por el cuarto – supongo que tiene que ver con lo de James- el alto muchacho le dio un vistazo de comprensión y la rodeó con sus brazos.

- no te asustes-pausó él – todos cuidaremos, te protegeremos. No dejes que te afecte.

- gracias, Emmett – a la chica se le quebró la voz al pensar lo increíblemente buen hermano que era el suyo y que tendría que dejar de verlo por el "bienestar" de la familia.

- no te sientas mal – se dio unos pasos atrás deshaciendo así el abrazo – cuentas conmigo – le guiñó el ojo y se fue sin darle tiempo a Bella de responder, al menos había cerrado la puerta. Segundos después sintió una leve brisa que le azotó el cabello y vio a Carlisle sentado como una perfecta estatua sobre la cama.

- ¿lloras…todos los días? – le preguntó precavidamente Carlisle y a Bella literalmente se le paró el corazón

- es por mi familia, siempre que lo pienso me hace llorar, pero ya te lo he dicho, tengo que hacerlo. Y no pienses que lloro porque no me agrada la idea de tener un bebé, antes no era así, no me agrada, ahora me hace feliz el hecho de imaginarlo. – le esbozó una sonrisa y él se la correspondió con cierto pesar. Pensó algunos momentos antes de hablar.

- quiero que… mañanas vayas al consultorio otra vez, puede ser que obtengamos algo de información sobre el bebé – comentó el rubio dubitativo, a la muchacha le brillaron los ojos y asintió para luego abrazarlo y darle unos cuanto pequeños besos.

Al menos unos 15 minutos después Bella se aovilló en su cama dispuesta a dormir, se encontraba exhausta, al igual que los días anteriores, siempre le ocurría; Carlisle se recostó a su lado para reconfortarla, pero estaba algo intranquilo con toda la situación incluyendo el hecho de que Bella comiera poco. Aprovechó que ya estaba bastante entrada la noche y que Bella aun estuviera despierta para sacar comida de la nevera. La joven la devoró con gran rapidez y Carlisle observaba con diversión el simple acto humano de comer. Después de eso, ella cayó en un profundo sueño; plácido y tranquilo. Como envidiaba eso de Bella, su humanidad y su fragilidad. Y pensar que ella iba a cambiarlo todo por ser vampira; suspiró y le pasó las manos por su cabello castaño y sedoso.

En la madrugada Carlisle dejó a la joven puesto que tendría que organizar papeleo de su trabajo y además recoger su auto; le dejó una nota explicándole porque se había ido y confirmándole que la vería luego.

En la mañana Bella se levantó mas tarde de lo acostumbrado, puesto que era sábado y no tenía que ir al instituto; al leer la nota de Carlisle se sintió más tranquila al repasar su perfecta caligrafía con la mirada.

Como a eso de las 3 de la tarde, Bella iba de salida al supermercado a hacer las compras de la semana. Siempre a la misma hora se pasaba por las tiendas y el mercado a recoger las cosas que su madre encarga días antes a los dueños de las tiendas. Pero antes se pasaría por la tienda de dulces y helados, los antojos que estaba teniendo eran increíbles, en su mente el deseo de comer chocolate y helado de menta la exasperaban si no los calmaba. Haría lo que fuera por obtener una probadita de ambos dulces. Tomó un taxi hacia el centro de Forks y se fue directo a la dulcería. Pasó un buen rato dentro de la tienda comprando y comiendo lo que tanto anhelada con todo el regodeo que le provocaba calmar aquellos impulsivos antojos, también compró algunas cosas demás para tenerlas de reserva.

Mientras eso, ella no se percataba, no tenía la misma mínima idea de que _él_ la vigilaba; desde hacia tiempos lo hacía, la vigilaba, la acechaba, sabia sus rutinas, horarios, sus movimientos. Ha estado tan obsesionado con Bella últimamente, que no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea ella. Su realidad está fuera del entendimiento de cualquier persona; su obsesión, su objetivo es Isabella Swan.

Lo había estado planeando desde hace tiempos; la tendría junto a él a cualquier costo, así fuese en contra de la voluntad de la chica que amaba con devoción poco más que religiosa. El pulso se le aceleraba con cada minuto que pasaba, la expectación y la emoción de hacer algo que sabía que era indebido liberó su adrenalina, no se iba a echar para atrás.

Bella salió con paso lento de la heladería con su abrigo bajo la fuerte lluvia y él se movió hacia ella. Esperó a que avanzara unos cuantos metros hacia el tramo donde los edificios desaparecían y no había más que un espeso bosque; se decidió y corrió hasta ella. Se percató una y otra vez de que nadie lo viera. La tomó desde atrás con sigilo; ella se asustó tanto que soltó un grito estrepitoso y comenzó a patear y morder sin saber quien la sujetaba, le asestó unos buenos golpes a su agresor, pero él era mucho más fuerte y la arrastró hacia los arboles rápidamente.

Ella se tropezó con unas ramas y cayó al suelo, al ver el rostro del muchacho, se sorprendió y casi gritó su nombre.

- James! – le espetó antes de que él sacará el pañuelo impregnado con cloroformo para abalanzarse sobre ella y dejarla inconsciente con el olor del fuerte liquido.

[…]

Su preocupación iba en aumento minuto a minuto, ella estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Sujetaba fuertemente la mano derecha de su hijo en el asiento trasero de aquella patrulla de policía. Su hija, Isabella estaba desaparecida.

Nadie la había visto desde su salida de aquella tienda de dulces; la chica no había vuelto su casa, ya estaba anocheciendo y eso puso sobre alerta a Reneé, sobre todo con el asunto de James en tela de juicio. No es que fuera paranoica, pero ya había confirmado que ella no se encontraba con Jasper Cullen o con Alice y si no estaba con ellos, algo grave estaba pasando. Su esposo iba a interrogar personas donde se supone fue vista por ultimas vez su hija, para aclarar el asunto.

Al mismo tiempo que Jasper, Alice y Edward se apresuraban para avisarle a Carlisle, antes le habían dicho por teléfono que tenían algo trascendental que decirle, aunque era probable que supiera que Bella estaba desaparecida, medio Forks ya lo sabía puesto que Charlie hizo correr la voz por si veían a su hija y se decía que la última vez que la jovencita fue vista, James la seguía.

Los hijos del doctor Cullen y Alice entraron al hospital con la mayor prisa posible, ni siquiera se registraron al entrar solo se fueron directo a la oficina de Carlisle, donde él terminaba de llenar unas autorizaciones de cirugía. Jasper forzó la cerradura e ingresó al recinto tan exaltado que le contagió eso mismo a sus acompañantes y padre.

- ¡santo Dios! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué llegan de esa forma?

- es Bella…

- ¿Bella que…?

- ha desaparecido….

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

_se lo esperaban?.. creo que no..O.o_

_por ultimooo..me encantarian que me agregaran para poder chatear con mis lectoras..*__*.. mi correo es moongirlswansea es de hotmail y termina en .com es que el fanfiction no me deja ponerlo completo..:S.. me avisan que son de fanfiction  
_

_**Si tienen alguna duda, idea, opinion, impresión.. o lo que sea que quieran decirme o expresarme.. me pueden dejar el review y yo con gusto los respondo todos y cada uno..**_

_**bye ^^**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**hola.. disculpen la tardanza pero es que justo cuando iba a terminar el cap, me enfermé. puff.. ya pues no les digo mas..**_

_***Adela..** muero.. me has dejado el review mas largo de toda mi vida.. OMC!. vaya, si tienes razon, pero ya verás en este, y ah, Alice dijo lo que dijo porke no todos pensamos de la misma manera. recuerda que Bella dijo que tal vez en el futuro estudiaría o algo asi. ella si piensa en grande :P. y con respecto a la idea de Carlisle estudiando con Bella.. es genial! *__*_

_***Mishaska, **uh, aki actualizo,espero que todavia tengas uñas.. jaja xD y no te preocupes mucho.. :P**. *Agos,**muchas gracias, preciosa, me alegro que te haya gustado.. _

_****__Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer..excepto _**los personajes de mi invención ^^**

_

* * *

- ¿Bella que…?_

_- ha desaparecido…._

Sintió como si un gran vació reemplazara su interior, como si le arrancaran un pedazo de corazón sin piedad o previo aviso. Bella, su Bella había desaparecido y con ella también su hijo que llevaba en el vientre. Se aferró a su escritorio hasta al punto de hacer crujir la madera. No decía una palabra; su expresión de horror y desconcierto estaba escrita en su piel como en el más fino granito. No decía una sola palabra mientras trataba con todo su intelecto comprender las palabras de sus hijos.

Alice se quedó atónita con la fuerza que parecía poseer Carlisle, Edward lo notó y le echó una rápida mirada a Jasper quien tomó a Alice del brazo para sacarla mientras Edward hacia un intento de mantener la compostura con los pensamientos de su padre.

- Dios mío! ¿Qué le ha pasado Carlisle? ¡Qué fuerza tiene! – oyó el muchacho de cabello cobrizo al exterior de la oficina.

– Es tan solo el shock Alice, algo de adrenalina tal vez – cuchicheó Jasper - ¿recuerda como te pusiste hace un momento?-asintió - Estabas completamente histérica y tu fuerza se elevó bastante.

En la oficina, Carlisle se paró casi que de un brinco de su asiento y en su mente casi que gritaba cada palabra que pensaba; Edward estaba a punto de perder los estribos al igual que el rubio, hasta que en cierto modo Carlisle llegó a su propia conclusión de que había pasado con su amada.

- ¡James! – siseó el nombre con una ira impropia en él y su hijo se limitó a responder con frio "si"

- fue a él a quien vieron siguiéndola esta tarde – el doctor soltó un gruñido de frustración, rabia y dolor.

-tengo que encontrarla, Edward. Tengo que hacerlo…tengo… que…- se le quebró la voz y volteó abruptamente quedando de espaldas al joven vampiro. No podía respirar o pensar, solo sentir la terrible angustia de saber que su novia y la futura madre de su hijo estaban en las manos de un demente, tal vez psicópata trastornado; peligraban ella y la vida de aquel particular bebé. Podría volverse loco en un segundo, pero hizo el mayor esfuerzo para centrarse y pensar claro, ahora la prioridad era buscarla encontrarla sin importar otra cosa más que eso.

- comencemos ya, Carlisle. Tenemos que seguir el rastro, el aroma de tipo ese a ver a donde nos conduce – Edward espetó cada palabra con renuencia.

- pero y... la policía debe de estar investigando en ese lugar…nos verán, Edward. – le dijo

- no, Carlisle. Somos vampiros, podemos ser invisibles si queremos, la noche nos ampara. Fácilmente nos podemos esconder tras cualquier sombra o rama. – el rubio suspiró y movió la cabeza un par de veces sopesando en aquella posibilidad. No había de otra, tendría que ser imperceptible. _Vamos_, pensó y su hijo reaccionó ante aquellas palabras. Se quitó su bata blanca y la arrojó sobre el escritorio. Salieron de allí mientras Alice y Jasper les seguían con apuro, se iban hacia el auto negro pero Edward frenó a la mitad del camino para hablar con Alice, mientras Carlisle seguía de largo y los otros dos paraban en seco.

- ve a tu casa, Alice o con los Swan, nosotros no podemos permitir que nos sigas, puede ser peligroso. – le mintió sabiendo que no podían llevarla con ellos y exponer el secreto.

- No, Edward Cullen, yo voy con ustedes, es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga – lloriqueó con desespero – necesito encontrarla, hacer algo, no me puedo sentar a llorar y lamentarme.

Jasper miró de reojo a Edward, tratando de decidir qué harían, y Jasper rápidamente llegó a la solución

- yo me quedo contigo, vamos a mi casa Alice. Es mucho mejor, confía en lo que dice Edward, él sabe de qué habla- le dijo a Alice. _Les mandaré a Gabriel_, pensó el rubio en cuestión, _puede serles muy útil _– Alice, es mucho mejor.

-está bien-dijo como si en realidad no lo quisiera -debo avisar en mi casa – masculló ella – pero, no sé hasta cuando pueda quedarme allá. Diré que estoy en la búsqueda de Bella con unos amigos.

- disculpen, me voy. Adiós – interrumpió Edward al salir corriendo hacia Carlisle que en estaba bastante alterado.

Sin perder tiempo, padre e hijo fueron directamente a la supuesta escena del rapto, claro que dejando el auto en otro lugar para que nadie supiese de su presencia. Entre la lluvia y las oscuridades que formaban los arboles de aquella zona, Carlisle y Edward se deslizaban como espectros sigilosos y cautos a no ser descubiertos. Buscaban pistas y aromas en milésimas de segundos. Su naturaleza de vampiros, les permitía saltar, correr y moverse en perfecta armonía, con rapidez y sin emitir el más mínimo sonido. Ningún humano se percató de la presencia de los vampiros.

Identificaron su olor, el de Bella acompañado de otro, debía ser el de James; ambos rastros conducían mas al interior del bosque. No dudaron en seguir aquellas pistas casi ocultas en la verde maleza. En medio del camino que trazaban los rastros de James, Gabriel se encontró con ellos para ayudarles en la labor de búsqueda puesto que el tiempo apremiaba a encontrarla. El tramo de bosque no era muy largo, llegaba hasta un claro donde el rastro se perdía, pero … ¿cómo?

En el pasto se distinguían las marcas dejadas por un auto, tal vez una camioneta; no pensaron dos veces en seguir de inmediato las marcas de las llantas; el asunto era de tiempo, entre más tiempo pasase Bella con el maniático de James, mas se aumentaban las posibilidades de una tragedia o algo similar. Carlisle se hacia un manojo de nervios cada vez que lo pensaba, que pensaba en que su frágil niña estaba secuestrada, cuanto le dolía el hecho de imaginar su miedo, su angustia y todo aquello que pudiese estar sintiendo aquella chica. Cuanto sufrimiento sintió a ver que las marcas se perdían al comienzo de la carretera que salía de Forks; no habían pistas; James lo había planeado tan bien que ni un vampiro podría seguir los rastros. El rubio entró en desconsuelo y se resignó por unos momentos a quedarse inmóvil tratando de calmar el caos progresivo que tenía lugar en su mente. _¿ Y ahora..Que haría? ¿Cómo la encontraría? _La había podido llevar a cualquier lado, incluso a Canadá y nadie lo sabría.

¿Pero porque? ¿Que tenia Bella para hacerle eso? ¿Acaso ella tenía que pasar por un secuestro?, al pensarlo Carlisle finalmente no soportó la presión y todo lo que le aquejaba y literalmente se quebró. Descargó todo aquello que sentía contra algunas rocas y arboles que estaban escondidos cerca de la carreta. Vaya que hizo escándalo, pero por suerte nadie lo notó. Gabriel y Edward lo miraban imposibilitados para hacer algo que sirviera en realidad para calmar a aquel rubio.

- Carlisle, la encontraremos. Lo juro. Lo sé y lo presiento. La hallaremos cueste lo que cueste – comentó Edward apoyando su mano en el hombre del doctor cuando se hubo calmado de aquel sobresalto – la encon…

- Edward, debo saber cómo está… yo…

- sigamos buscando… – intervino Gabriel – debe de haber al menos algo, cualquier cosa. Edward, utiliza tu don. No tenemos de otra, busca en la mente, tratamos de averiguar, preguntar – dijo él vampiro de coleta con insistencia al tiempo que Carlisle suspiraba con un pesar innegable.

[…]

A ella le pesaban los ojos, estaba desorientada, confusa. Todo estaba oscuro a excepción de un pequeño hilo de luz que le pegaba directo en los ojos, haciendo que le dolieran. Miró a su alrededor y notó que se encontraba en un cuarto con las ventanas tapiadas con tablas, y no había un objeto en la habitación aparte de la cama donde se encontraba acostada; era incomoda y pequeña, tan solo tenía un cubrecama desvaído que no le protegía del frio. Se sentó y de golpe le llegaron todas las imágenes y recuerdos borrosos de su encuentro con James. Lo supo de inmediato, James la había raptado. Rompió a llorar, bastante sonoro y lastimero era su llanto; mil cosas le pasaron por la mente. Tenía demasiado miedo como para reaccionar y gritar por auxilio, solo podía llorar. Temía que James se quisiera aprovechar de ella y de paso hacerle daño a su bebé, no lo podía permitir ni soportar aquel pensamiento.

Repentinamente se abrió la puerta de par en par, cegándola momentáneamente la fuerte luz que se filtraba hacia la habitación; distinguió vagamente la figura de James y rodeó sus piernas con sus brazos lo más fuerte que pudo, estaba demasiado asustada.

-veo que ya has despertado – dijo él con una sonrisa manifestada en su voz y ella sintió escalofrío de pánico – Bella, no te haré nada, no temas. – ella se removió inquieta y por fin algo dentro de ella le permitió hablar.

- ¡¿entonces porque me has hecho esto, si no me harás daño?! James, esto me hace daño!- le gritó - ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué me has …secuestrado? – le dijo con la voz desecha y él se retiró un poco

- necesitaba tenerte, mostrarte que te necesito y tuve que recurrir a esto – su expresión era tan neutra e ilegible, Bella se dio cuenta al instante de James no estaba en juicio, tenía un grave desequilibrio mental. Podría esperar cualquier cosa.

- por favor James no me hagas nada, James. No vas a conseguir nada haciéndome daño. – gimoteó – si quieres que sea tu amiga, lo seré, pero por favor no me hagas nada. – el muchacho dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la cama y Bella se levantó para irse hasta el rincón abrazando la almohada para protegerse.

- Bella, Bella, no me tengas miedo – sonrió de una forma atemorizante para ella y ella se abrazó con fuerza a la almohada.

- aléjate, aléjate. – le decía ella – que te alejes, James! No responderé por lo que te haga.

- no tienes que ser agresiva

- seré agresiva si te acercas más! –le espetó y él se sonrió

- vamos, tú no eres así. Eres una chica dulce – comentó con voz amable

- déjame sola! – chilló, pero no fue así. Se le acercó con demasiada rapidez y le tomó el rostro entre las manos, presionando sus mejillas fuertemente.

- preciosa – dijo antes de comenzar a besarla por la fuerza y ella se resistió, incluso creyó haberle rasguñado la cara, intentó patearlo pero la controlaba muy bien. Se separó de ella con una gran sonrisa y Bella deslizó contra la pared dejándose caer lentamente al piso mientras comenzaba a llorar como nunca antes y él muchacho en cuestión salía de la habitación – te traeré comida – masculló antes de cerrar la puerta. Se oyó como le ponía el candado mientras ella se hacia un ovillo en el suelo con la almohada.

Solo pensaba en su Carlisle, en su bebé, eran las dos cosas que más le importaban en la vida y se torturaba al pensar que en un futuro no pudiera verlos por alguna razón; le aterraba perder su bebé si el psicópata de James se aprovechaba de ella o hacia algo peor.

La luz le pegó de nuevo en los en los ojos y el secuestrador entró con una simple hamburguesa con refresco y la dejó junto a la cama.

- come – fue lo último que dijo antes de salir definitivamente del lugar.

Bella no tenía el ánimo y disposición para probar bocado, aunque su estomago decía lo contrario y también pensó no solo en ella sino en la pequeña vida que llevaba dentro; necesitaba alimentarlo, darle lo necesario. Tomó el plato y el vaso y comió con rapidez, hasta saciar su hambre. Para luego sentir aquel pesado sueño que siempre sentía últimamente luego de comer. Arrastró los pies débilmente hasta la cama y se cubrió con la sabana; se puso las manos en el vientre unos segundos antes de hablar con la voz dubitativa.

- bebé, no te preocupes, vamos a estar bien. Papá vendrá por nosotros. – se ilusionó algunos momentos con el pensamiento de que aquellos vampiros que eran sus amigos y casi familia, lograrán deducir que había pasado con ella y pudieran encontrarla, aunque ni ella misma podía imaginar donde se encontraba. Se le cerraron los parpados con cierta intranquilidad e impotencia, no quería dormir pero su cuerpo le pedía otra cosa. En realidad se sentía exhausta, pero no la dejaba tranquila el hecho de que James podía entrar y empezar de nuevo con el acoso hacia ella.

Su sueño pesado fue oscuro sin sueños, ni uno solo, aunque no sé despertó ni una sola vez; al parecer tampoco James había entrado a la oscura habitación. Se frotó el rostro cuando notó las delgadas líneas de luz filtrándose por las rendijas de las ventanas. Suspiró con dolor y se quedó perpleja mirando al techo durante un largo rato. Todo parecía la peor y más cruel de las pesadillas, pero era tan real como el hecho de poder respirar y estar viva. Agarró la sabana entres sus manos y la retorció con un poco de odio y lamentación.

Todo era culpa de ella misma, no tomó las precauciones que Carlisle le había sugerido, aquellas de andar siempre acompañada aunque fuera de su hermano o Jasper y Alice; el mirar si la seguían y siempre decir exactamente a donde iba cuando no estaba con ninguno de su familia o con los Cullen. Fue un error que pagó demasiado caro y eso que no sabía cuánto más le costaría.

Como algo casi instintivo de nuevo, por enésima vez acariciaba su piel donde se suponía estaba su pequeñito y notó que había crecido…bastante. No de un día para otro pero si era notorio que su estomago plano ya no lo era más. Su mente recurrió inmediatamente al hecho de que su embarazo no era un común, ella albergaba al fruto del amor con un vampiro. No lo lamentaba, pero si le asustaba un poco que creciera tan rápido y se desarrollara a tal velocidad.

Repentinamente, el hambre la acosaba y era algo apremiante el comer. Seguramente tendría que pedirle comida a James o algo similar puesto que no veía nada que comer en la habitación aquella, ni siquiera los platos de la noche anterior habían sido recogidos. Se levantó con lentitud para ir hacia la puerta y tal vez golpear la puerta para que su captor lo notara y atendiera a su pedido. Cuando se disponía a asestar un golpe suave contra la puerta, oyó del otro lado un estruendo considerable.

Se asustó y sintió que el candado del otro lado de la puerta al parecer era destrozado o dañado. Se alejó y al abrirse la puerta, escuchóuna voz.

- Bella..?

* * *

_avisoo..este nu sé cuantos capitulos queden exactamente para q se termine el fic, pero no creo que sean demasiados..:P lo digo desde ya porque a la señorita Lecaosma no le gusta que la tomen por sorpresa con los finales.. jaja xD.._

_**Si tienen alguna duda, idea, opinion, impresión.. o lo que sea que quieran decirme o expresarme.. me pueden dejar el review y yo con gusto los respondo todos y cada uno..**_

_**bye ^^**_


	20. Chapter 20

_hola....mis agradecimientos a todo por seguir la historia.. *_*.. thanks!_

_***Adela**, wow.. comparto lo que has dicho de la pareja.. por eso es que me gusta.. jaja xD.. de carlislé, ajá no es robot, aun es humano jeje.. nada de andar completamente perfecto :P..***Agostina**, wow.. tu preferido? O: increible.. :D.. gracias por el review.*** mishaska**, jaja.. te aloca el chocolate? a mi me da energia.. es mi alimento primario.. xD.. jaja volviendo al fic.. ya verás que pasa con James..:P_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer..excepto ****los personajes de mi invención ^^**_

**

* * *

  
**

Se habían pasado todo la noche buscando en cada lugar, cada mente, rastro o posible indicio. Las carreteras, los moteles, gasolineras y restaurantes, cada lugar sin mucho éxito. Aunque encontraron un lugar, una cafetería en las inmediaciones de Port Angeles y Forks, donde supuestamente un muchacho con la descripción de James, fue visto comprando comida. Se aseguraron de saber en qué dirección iba para comenzar a buscar entre los vampiros y con mucha más que suerte, muy cerca de allí había un camino por el cual las marcas de las llantas y el aroma de estas era igual al de la escena de rapto de Bella. Siguieron los rastros hasta un lugar muy adentrado en el bosque y retirado de cualquier vestigio de civilización.

Una simple cabaña de madera en el bosque junto a una camioneta gris. A eso fue a lo que los condujo las marcas de neumáticos en la tierra húmeda. Podía ser James o no; pero un movimiento de cabeza de Edward confirmaba que era el susodicho quien estaba dentro de la cabaña. Edward estaba lleno al parecer de furia, porque aunque James no le había hecho directamente nada él, si lo había hecho con Carlisle y Bella, que eran su familia de hecho.

-entremos…- afirmó el rubio con tono sombrío y los otros asintieron sin decir una palabra. Edward de algún modo no pudo controlar su rabia y tumbó la puerta de una patada

- ella está atrás – murmuró Edward fijando su mirada en un muy asustado James quien era inmovilizado por Gabriel; Carlisle se apresuró hacia el cuarto del fondo y forzó el candado para abrir la puerta.

_-¿Bella?_ – susurró emocionando mientras ella se lanzaba a sus brazos con los ojos desbordando gruesas lagrimas provocadas por todos los sentimientos encontrados de aquel momento; no podía hablar. Carlisle aspiró el olor de su cabello con deleite mientras se aferraba a ella como si fuese a esfumarse en cualquier momento. – Dios sufrí tanto por encontrarte, mi niña. Siento que el alma vuelve a mi cuerpo y se regocija de tenerte a mi lado. – la chica apoyó su rostro contra el hombro de él y comenzó a llorar con mas ímpetu – dime, ¿te hizo algo?

- me besó a la fuerza – masculló con notable aversión – pero nada más. – se limpió frenéticamente las lagrimas y volvió a su posición anterior.

- maldito imbécil – Edward gruño y tomó a James por el cuello

- Edward, no lo hagas –se escuchó desde la diminuta sala mientras Carlisle estaba atento a lo que oía pero se concentraba en que Bella no supiera mucho de ello. – te vas a lamentar de eso, todo el tiempo que estés sobre esta tierra.

- solo es uno, un maldito que merece morir por haberla secuestrado. ¿ y que si le hubiera hecho algo a Bella o el bebé?- Dijo bastante alterado

- pero no lo hizo.

- pues de todas formas no puedo ni podemos permitir que viva. – replicó

- Edward, no – le llamó Carlisle mientras le acariciaba el cabello a la muchacha en sus brazos

- No voy a permitir que te manches las manos de sangre – le dijo Gabriel con calma – yo me encargo. No siempre fui vegetariano ¿sabes? Uno más en mi haber no es nada. Y prefiero que luego no te lamentes por esto. Permíteme. – inmovilizó a Edward y lo apartó del humano que si no estuviera también bajo el poder de Gabriel, estaría gritando a todo pulmón.

- ¿qué harán? ¿Qué hará? ¿Lo matará? – cuchicheó Bella tratando de mirar hacia la salita

- no lo sé. – replicó pensando bien que palabra escoger – Bella, no pienses en eso. – dijo con desgano al saber que Gabriel completaría los deseos de Edward de terminar con la vida de aquel secuestrador. Nadie merecía morir, pero Carlisle no iba a impedir que Gabriel siguiera su libre albedrío, no le iba a rogar; él ya estaba lo suficientemente viejo como para decirle que hacer. Lo único que oyó fue como la puerta de madera se abría y se cerraba en un suspiro.

-vamos a casa – musitó el rubio tomando a Bella de la mano para guiarla hacia la salida – Edward. ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó mirándolo a los ojos

- bien, bien… solo alterado. – replicó en un zumbido. ¿_Puedes conducir?_, pensó Carlisle – por supuesto. – Bella le dio una mirada a Carlisle y luego una sonrisa a Edward – voy por el auto. Creo que lo dejamos en alguna carretera de Forks, yo lo traigo.

- utilicemos la camioneta de afuera – sugirió ella

- no, no es bueno que nos vean en esa camioneta y tampoco moverla. – dijo Carlisle al pasarle brazo por los hombros la joven – te llevaré en mis brazos hasta la mitad del camino que llega hasta aquí y Edward nos espera allá. ¿Convenido?

- sí, padre. Ya voy por el auto…

[…]

Al menos una hora más tarde, Bella llegó a la mansión Cullen donde recibió múltiples abrazos de Jasper, Esme y también de Alice que aun estaba allí, y una que otra sonrisa con cierta simpatía de Rosalie.

- ¿sabes cuánto lloré? – le dijo Alice llorando totalmente conmovida al verla – no dormí, no comí, casi me muero de angustia.

- Alice, tú no te imaginas como lo he pasado. Aunque no me fue tan mal como pudo irme. – le respondió Bella al gimotear

- tienes que ir con tus padres, te están buscando. Están como locos, bastante tristes y ni que decir de Emmett – Bella miró al piso con incomodidad y algo de dolor. No pensaba volver, su embarazo era impredecible y acelerado; no podía volver, solo decirles que se iba a de la casa por algún medio. Ella dejó correr una lágrima por su mejilla mientras reinaba el silencio en la habitación.

- No…no voy a volver, Alice. –dijo con temor mientras la interpelada congelaba su expresión y su respiración.

- ¿qué has dicho? – murmuró atónita la chiquita de cabellos negros

- que no puedo volver. Alice, estoy embarazada y no se los he dicho, no pienso decírselos. Desde el momento en que supe que había vida en mi interior, decidí a abandonar mi casa, no quiero molestar a mis padres con ese tipo de cosas – la otra chica tenía la boca abierta sin poder reaccionar – viviré con los Cullen, con Carlisle y Jasper.

- ¿y la escuela? – le preguntó mientras evitaba llorar

- la dejaré hasta que pueda de nuevo volver a estudiar.. Alice, me voy de Forks, ¿comprendes? – negó con la cabeza – Alice, debo hacerlo. Y lo he decidido.

- pero… podré verte de nuevo? Di que si por favor. – le rogó ella mientras Jasper inundaba la habitación con calma. Isabella le dio una rápida mirada a Carlisle y él se encogió de hombros sin saber que responder.

- no lo sé .No discutí eso con Carlisle en el auto de venida – respondió sin ánimos – no lo sé, Alice. Pero te pido por favor, que no le digas a nadie en donde estoy, ni siquiera que me han encontrado. Yo resolveré el asunto de mis padres y todo eso, sola, no te tienes que involucrar.

- ¿Por qué haces todo de esta forma? Los vas a herir. Me vas a herir– le dijo Alice tomándose las sienes

- Alice, así lo he pensado, es lo mejor. Si pudiera decirte, si supieras mi posición en este momento me entenderías. Haré hasta lo imposible por tratar de verte de nuevo, Alice. – se abrazaron durante un largo rato mientras Gabriel entraba silencioso por la puerta de atrás e intercambiaba una mirada rápida con Edward.

-Bella, debes descansar, comer, ducharte, te voy a preparar un cuarto para que te quedes hasta que resolvamos a donde irnos – le dijo el doctor suavemente a la chica mientras la tomaba por los hombros.

- necesito tomar aire y asimilar que en realidad te vas – comentó Alice caminando hacia la salida con Jasper detrás, Bella suspiró y se abrazó a Carlisle.

- vamos arriba – le incitó él mirando hacia las escaleras. Se dirigieron hacia el cuarto de Carlisle donde la chica inevitablemente comenzó a llorar –calma, tranquila. No llores. – le acarició el dorso de la mano. – mira Bella, encontraré alguna forma de que puedas ver a Alice y también a tu familia, solo hay que esperar que nos depara el tiempo.

-eso me preocupa, pero lo que más deja intranquila es como podré yo, ir hasta mi casa para dejarles la nota de mi despedida a mis padres? Si vuelvo, tal vez no sea capaz de irme. Además amaría el hecho de poder despedirme pero en mi caso es imposible – miró de reojo su vientre - ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-escribe la carta y …yo la llevo a tu casa, la dejo en la noche sin que nadie me note. Lo prometo – tomó sus manos y las besó.

- ¿qué les escribo, como les explico que me voy y lo de James?

- escribe que te has escapado de James, y que por razones ajenas a tu voluntad, no puedes volver a Forks ni a tu casa, solo eso. No es bueno dar más explicaciones, y claro, dile cuanto los amas y los vas a extrañar – la miró de modo comprensivo y ella soltó un suspiró reprimido.

- así lo haré – se empinó para darle un beso delicado que sellaba el comienzo de su nueva vida junto a quien más amaba, aparte de su bebé en camino.

[…]

Cuantas lagrimas derramó escribiendo aquella dolorosa y esperada carta; esperó a llenarse de valor para dejar en el papel todo aquello que tenía que decirle a su familia. También dejó algunas palabras para su amiga Alice y para Jacob. Carlisle la llevaría a la casa Swan para evitarle las molestias a Bella.

Durante esos días, su embarazo comenzó a desarrollarse de manera tan rápida que todos estaban alarmados, principalmente aquel doctor que no tenía una explicación a todo el asunto. Su vientre se veía como el de una mujer con 5 meses de gestación, cuando sabían por medio de un cálculo aproximado de fechas, que ella a lo sumo apenas tendría unas 3 semanas mal contadas de embarazo. Él le realizaba exámenes exhaustivos casi que día tras día sin obtener resultados suficientes o satisfactorios. Se lamentaba mucho de no poder ayudarla o saber cómo estaba ese pequeñito allí adentro. Mientras que Bella esperaba con cierto optimismo, que podría pasar más adelante; solo pensaba en ver y tener a su hijo en brazos.

Esme la cuidaba como a la hija biológica que nunca tuvo, al igual que toda la familia excepto Rose, que se sentía algo mal y frustrada porque ella siempre había querido un hijo pero no podía tenerlo.

Carlisle ya había conseguido un lugar para ellos, una casa no demasiado grande en Northport. Un diminuto poblado en la rivera de un rio, cerca a la frontera con Canadá. Estaba bastante lejos de la casa de Esme, pero era el lugar ideal, además siendo vampiros nos les iba a tomar mucho tiempo desplazarse.

Sentada, frente al cristal, mirando la gris lluvia caer con aquel fondo monocromático parejo; recordaba cómo días atrás se había despedido de su amiga. Palabra tras palabra, lágrima tras lágrima era más dolorosa la despedida. La abrazo incontables veces mientras pasaban su amarga despedida; desde niñas se habían tenido la una a la otra para compartir cada pequeña cosa de sus vidas, pero ahora el destino implacable separaba sus caminos para poder continuar. Se despidió de ella antes de que se comenzara a notar su vientre para que no hubiese ningún tipo de sospecha.

Su concentración se disipó con el sonido del piano, su mirada se posó de inmediato en Edward quien mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras sus dedos se deslizaban libremente por las teclas del piano, creando música expresamente para el deleite de su madre, Esme, quien le acompañaba en el banquillo frente al instrumento musical.

- ¿te gusta? – preguntó Esme al notar la mirada de la chica, ella dio un respingo y asintió al tiempo que Esme sonreía pero Edward seguía imperturbable – es mi favorita, Edward la compuso para mí . –compartieron un pequeño momento de simpatía antes de que Esme se dirigiera a Edward – hijo, podrías tocar "Gymnopedié"? ¿Las tres melodías? Es que las amo.

- por supuesto, mamá – cambio las notas armoniosamente para dar paso a una melodía muy suave y lenta, pero totalmente reconfortante. Esplendida en todo el sentido de la palabra, a cualquiera se le olvidaban los problemas escuchando tan bella música. La perspectiva medio triste que tenía Bella al pensar en Alice y su familia, cambió e inconscientemente caminó hacia al piano y sonrió a Edward quien tocaba airadamente la delicada música.

La castaña sintió que algo en su vientre bajo se movía levemente, su bebé estaba pateando. Al parecer le agradaba la música; Isabella se quedó inmóvil y con los ojos abiertos de par en par sin saber cómo reaccionar.

- ¿Bella? – preguntó Esme frunciendo el ceño al verla - ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te duele algo?

- se ha movido…- el muchacho y la enfermera la miraron confundidos – el bebé se ha movido! – dijo con la voz más aguda y alta que antes. –es increíble! – a sus acompañantes les brillaron los ojos. Edward dejó de tocar el piano incrédulo.

- ¿donde…anda Carlisle? ¡Se está perdiendo esto! – musitó Esme

- está cazando con los demás – replicó Edward al seguir un tanto conmocionado. – me pregunto cómo funciona…esto…- con "esto" se refería a bebés semi humanos – no importa. Con tal de que estés feliz, Bella. – le dedicó una perfecta sonrisa torcida y volvió a tocar el piano. Ya no distaban tanto, y aunque él resistía su sangre con mucho esfuerzo, había una tierna amistad bajo esa tensa relación que había surgido del pasado accidente el día de la cena, hacia mucho ya.

Más tarde esa semana, la mudanza se llevó a cabo; Isabella dejó atrás el pequeño pueblo donde había hecho una vida, para comenzar otra. Lo que más le importaba ahora era tratar de sobrellevar la familia que estaba conformando con su bebé y Carlisle; ella siendo apenas una jovencita debía aprender a tomar una de las responsabilidades más grande que puede enfrentar una mujer, el ser madre. Po suerte no la iba a enfrentar sola, tenía a su adorable doctor al lado cuidándola a cada minuto del día, además de su familia que ahora estaba conformada por vampiros.

Lo que más adoraba de la nueva casa era la vista y el cuarto del bebé que estaba adornado con una decoración como de cuento de hadas, y ahora no tenia cuarto aparte, sino que compartía el cuarto con Carlisle.

Y aunque la chica estuviese realmente entusiasmada con la idea de dar a luz, cada día se debilitaba más y más, al igual que su vientre crecía de forma algo innatural y algunas manchas purpureas y bastantes alarmantes se extendían por la piel de donde albergaba a su pequeña criatura. La preocupación de aquel vampiro rubio iba a la par con el sentido creciente de maternidad de la jovencita; no sabía que esperar ni que podía hacer para evitar que la chica dejara de debilitarse. Pero su intranquilidad llegó a su cúspide cuando a la pobre Isabella se le rompió una costilla a causa del crecimiento en exceso de aquel bebé semi humano.

Su aspecto de muñeca frágil y fácilmente rompible, se acentuaba ahora con su notable deterioro, se veía más pálida y sus extremidades más delgadas. Carlisle buscaba desesperadamente algo que mejorara la situación de la pobre chica, pero no lo encontraba; se sentía casi como una derrota para él, Isabella claramente se hacía débil rápidamente y podía incluso morir de no hallar solución. Literalmente se devanó los sesos para encontrar alguna respuesta y la halló en la sangre, ese era el alimento de aquel pequeño, se alimentaba de la sangre de su madre, por lo tanto, ese debía ser el alimento de Bella.

Ella con un poco de renuencia por la sustancia, pero con mucha ilusión por ayudar a su hijo, tomó ese líquido rojo y ferroso, al tomar como verdadera la suposición de Carlisle. El cambio fue notorio, Bella se mejoró sustancialmente, la sangre podía ser su salvación.

Aquel día se sentía realmente exhausta, luego de beber al menos 2 vasos enormes de sangre, sentía su cuerpo pesado y más torpe que cualquier otro día. Además de que el resto de los Cullen habían estado de visita y saludarlos y atenderlos le había quitado mucha de preciada energía, la cual se agotaba con cualquier movimiento, ya que era muy difícil manejar su vientre y su cuerpo en ese momento. Se metió en la cama con la ayuda de Carlisle, se sonrieron con verdadera alegría antes de que la chica se durmiera en el instante en que su cabeza tocó la almohada.

El doctor bajó las escaleras para seguir hablando con su familia por un largo rato hasta que la aparente calma se acabó en tan solo un segundo.

- Carlisle! –se oyó desde el cuarto de Bella. Su gritó le helaría la sangre a cualquier humano, era de verdadera miedo. Algo andaba mal. El rubio se apresuró lo más que pudo hacia ella al igual que Edward, para encontrársela gritando aun más y tomándose el vientre con ambas manos; él casi pierde los estribos.

- Esme, ven! – le llamó con la voz ahogada y la vampiresa acudió en una fracción de segundo. Él lo sabía, sabía que el bebé nacería fuera como fuera – creo que hay que hacer cesárea– dijo mientras trataba de mantenerse controlado e ignorar el pánico y los gritos desgarradores de Bella – busca todos los instrumentos, pronto Esme! – la enfermera asintió y desapareció mientras Carlisle apartaba las cobijas de la cama – Edward, vete! – él muchacho negó con la cabeza – que te vayas, he dicho! Si sangra, no vas a poder controlarte y eso es lo que menos necesito!

- pero ella…¿morirá? –preguntó mientras Esme le pasaba por el lado como un borrón con los instrumentos quirúrgicos.

- no lo sé, pero vete Edward y llévate a los demás! – le dijo acomodando a Bella en la cama – los llamaré cuando todo haya acabado…

* * *

O: ..weno.. les diré alguito.. mmm.. este creo que es el penultimo capitulo.. u.u.. me duele empezar a desprenderme de la historia.. T.T.. pero no puede durar para siempre.. :P

_**Si tienen alguna duda, idea, opinion, impresión.. o lo que sea que quieran decirme o expresarme.. me pueden dejar el review y yo con gusto los respondo todos y cada uno..**_

_**saludos ^^**_


	21. Chapter 21

_mmm..**ginny suspira**_

_gracias a **Adela, Mishaska, Andripili, Agostina y Sebas(cebichito)** ;), por dejarme sus increibles reviews y sus bellas palabras,en serio no saben cuanto les agradezco..ya verán que pasa con Alice :)..no quiero que se alargue mucho su suspenso por el final de este fic..*__*_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer..excepto ****los personajes de mi invención ^^**_

* * *

La oscuridad sobre ella por fin estaba desapareciendo, cada parte de su cuerpo sentía el inmediato alivio, pero el ritmo de su corazón torpe se aceleró repentinamente causándole más dolor del que haya sentido en algún segundo o momento, en ese mar del dolor que estaba fuera del alcance de su comprensión. De repente… nada… su corazón no emitió un sonido más; lo supo al instante había muerto, pero no lo asimilaba, no lo sentía; aun estaba viva y comprendió que el todo el dolor por el que había pasado era solo por el cambio que había atravesado, su vida humana había llegado a su fin y ahora una de ellos, _un vampiro_. No supo cuanto tiempo la agobió, ese ardor llameante que le hacía querer morir, lo que si sabía era que ya había acabado su sufrimiento. Aunque aun sentía un ardor, más concretamente situado en su garganta, era quemante pero no insoportable.

Recordaba momentáneamente los sonidos escuchados antes comenzar su travesía a través del fuego del veneno y dentro del mismo; _"está a salvo el bebé", "apresúrate, se desangra!"," sé fuerte, mi amor", " el dolor no dura eternamente", "va a estar bien"_… las voces se confundían pero a pesar de todo podía reconocer lo celestiales y bellas que eran.

Los olores y sonidos le llenaron por completo, podía escucharlo y percibirlo todo, pero no se atrevía a abrir los ojos. Temía que su visión gris siguiera intacta. Escuchó un suspiro cerca de ella, el roce de la tela con la piel de alguien, un ruido como del viento y un corazón latir, aceleradamente, como si se le fuera a salir del pecho a su propietario.

- vamos, abre los ojos, Bella – esa voz era más que música para oídos, era un deleite – todo ha acabado…- con el mayor de los miedos y ansiedades despegó sus parpados. La explosión de color invadió su vista, su cerebro; era todo lo que siempre había soñado y anhelado. Veía a su alrededor como si estuviera un mundo nuevo, lleno de vida, un mundo sentó sobre la cama, bastante desorientada. Frente a ella, la imagen más perfecta que hubiera podido concebir en su imaginación, aquel rubio con todos sus colores y matices, su ropa tenía tonalidades que ella desconocía, no sabía el nombre de aquellos colores, solo podía reconocer el amarillo dorado inconfundible de sus ojos y cabello. Estaba completamente paralizada, con la boca abierta, no podía mover un solo musculo, su impacto era demasiado. _Su monocromía se había acabado._

- ¿Bella? – insistió Carlisle al acercarse con cuidado y ella dio un pequeño salto sobre la cama en la cual estaba y notó a los demás que le acompañaban. Allí estaban Jasper, Gabriel y Edward con su llamativo cabello, admirable. - ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Qué ves? – despegó sus labios con lentitud

- veo…colores, creo – a Carlisle le iluminó el rostro, ella habló sin pensárselo y se llevó las manos a la boca al escuchar su "nueva" y tintineante voz – "marean" un poco pero yo no podría ser más feliz, ahora ni nunca – sintió un escozor en los ojos como si fuera a llorar pero no derramó una sola lagrima – es increíble!

- me alegro, mi vida. No sabes cuánto – le dijo Carlisle mientras contemplaba con dulzura y amor su nueva imagen; el sueño de aquella chica se había convertido en realidad, el ver al fin los colores. – te los tengo que nombrar todos, te encantarán – se sonrieron un largo rato pero la voz de Rosalie la sacó de su concentración al mirar a Carlisle.

- ¿Esme donde está la ropa del bebé?

- arriba – respondió la interpelada. Bella abrió los ojos con desmesura y un escalofrió le recorrió la espina

- ¿el bebé? – interrogó Isabella - ¿Dónde está?

- abajo – murmuró - Bella, ojalá pudieras conocerla, es demasiado adorable - comentó el doctor

- ¿co…conocerla?¿es niña? – se paró de la cama con un brinco estilizado y grácil, bastante repentino y rápido, alarmando un poco a los presentes.

- sí, lo es. Pero en vez de niña, más bien es un ángel. – le tomó de la mano al acercarse y sintió un remezón en su sistema nervioso, Isabella se estremeció un poco con esa sensación, pero notó que su tacto no era frío, ella debía estar a la misma temperatura que él.

- quiero verla – musitó con un jadeo, en cambio aquellos vampiros se miraron unos a otros con gran interrogación en sus rostros. ¿Quién iba a decirle que no podía ver a su pequeña? Siendo neófita, no se podría controlar, o al menos eso suponían. –yo quiero verla. – chilló con su perfecta voz.

- ¿se podrá? – interrogó Jasper mirando a Carlisle y luego Edward

- no leo su mente, aun. Sus pensamientos siguen ocultos – murmuró Ed clavándole la mirada intensamente a la chica

- debe saciar su sed, primero – replicó Carlisle

- si intenta hacer algo, yo la detengo – complementó Gabriel con seguridad

- ¿sed? – interrogó – ¿debo ir a cazar? – miró a Carlisle y él asintió

- pero no sé si puedas, creo que vas a estar bastante desorientada por los colores – se frotó el cuello pensativo – te traeré un puma tal vez, o ciervo y lo cazas en la pequeña pradera junto a la casa. No quiero que te sientas frustrada al no sentirte …ubicada en el bosque. – ella sonrió al ver como su rubio se preocupaba tanto por ella como para hacer eso – quisiera ir, pero… no te quiero dejar – se rió ciertamente apenado.

- yo voy, sería un gusto – comentó Edward

- muchas gracias – dijeron Carlisle y Bella al unísono para luego reír un poco mientras Edward se iba; Bella alcanzó a ver como se movía a pesar de que sus movimientos se realizaban en fracciones de segundos.

- Arianne, quédate quieta – se le oyó decir a Esme en la planta baja – estoy tratando de vestirte y no me dejas – había cierta diversión en su voz – no, no hagas eso, Arianne.

- ¿Arianne? – preguntó Bella acercándose a la puerta con ganas de bajar a ver a su hija –¿ ese es su nombre? ¡Es hermoso! – sus ojos carmesí brillaron de emoción - ¿Quién lo ha escogido?

- Esme lo ha hecho – respondió el rubio y ella dio un paso más hacia la puerta con el impulso de conocerla pero Carlisle le pasó el brazo por la cintura con demasiada firmeza, ella si apenas lo sentía – no, Bella. No puedes – le dolió negarle ver a su hija y ella le miró suplicante – luego – recargó su rostro en el cuello de Bella y nuevamente hizo que se estremeciera.

- Edward no debe tardar, esperamos afuera – intervino Gabriel yéndose junto con Jasper

- es hermosa, no te imaginas cuanto. – susurró Carlisle contra la piel pálida de la neófita – es inteligente al extremo, crece rápido y lo entiende todo a la perfección. – él levantó el rostro y le acarició las mejillas, ella esbozó una sonrisa a medias.

- ¿me indicarías los colores? – preguntó cambiando de tema – si, cual color es cual. El azul, verde, naranja, rojo…

Comenzó a mostrárselos con ayuda de los objetos presentes en el cuarto, mientras ella repetía cada color y grababa en su memoria las tonalidades sin mucho esfuerzo; se maravillaba con los más vibrantes como el rojo o el violeta, atesoraba poder observar la maravilla que representaba aquella simpleza que pocos admiraban como ella ahora lo hacía. Escucharon un ruido sordo a las afueras de la casa; Bella se aventuró a mirar por la ventana no sin quedarse atónita por un rato al ver la naturaleza, cuando divisó a Edward cerca de un alce medio atontado tirado en la grama de la pequeña pradera. Él sonrió y le incitó a saltar por la ventana, se espantó, pero recordó que no podría hacerse daño y saltó sin premeditación, aterrizando con suavidad sobre la grama mirando sus pies descalzos; ni siquiera había notado la ropa que llevaba, unos jeans con una blusa simple.

-vamos, Bella. Agárralo – le dijo Edward señalando al alce – es todo tuyo. Sigue la sed y el instinto. Tu cuerpo actuará solo.

Carlisle la miraba con atención mientras Jasper y Gabriel miraban con diversión como la neófita se despachaba su primera presa, ella era obviamente ágil pero en cierto modo torpe por su falta de experiencia, pronto aprendería. Al dejar el cuerpo del alce sin vida a un lado, le exigió mas a Edward, el cual no tardo más de cinco minutos en traer un venado; aquel animalillo también fue "devorado" por la vampira. El ardor de su garganta ya no estaba, o se sentía muy débilmente, estaba satisfecha y emocionada también porque luego de eso, había la posibilidad de ver a Arianne.

Su corazón helado se enardecía cuando pensaba en aquella hija que no conocía, la estaba consumiendo ese deseo y el instinto maternal casi mágico que la conectaba con el fruto de su vientre.

- por favor, Carlisle. Por favor, quiero verla, por favor. – le rogó cuando tomó conciencia de que había terminado su sed. Ella lo miró desde abajo en la pradera y él saltó por la ventana y se le acercó con cautela. Se quedó mirándola un segundo y sonrió.

- bien, quítate el pasto del cabello y la ropa, y límpiate la cara, no querrás que tu hija te vea como si hubieras peleado con un león. – ella soltó un risilla nerviosa. Se acercó a la casa para mirar su perfecto reflejo en la ventana, se miró con detalle en el cristal al quitarse la hierba y el polvo. Se volteó con un rápido movimiento y se encaminó a hacia la puerta principal con Edward y Carlisle siguiéndole detrás.

- ¿está en la sala? – preguntó Isabella al pararse frente a la enorme puerta de madera y Edward le confirmó con un simple sonido. Giró la perilla con rapidez y abrió la puerta. Cortó su innecesaria respiración cuando vio a Esme con una hermosa criatura en sus brazos. Su cabello claro, dorado… dos tonos más oscuro que el de su padre, caía en hermosos rizos cerca del cabello de Esme, ella estaba escondiendo su carita el hombro de la enfermera. La neófita se congeló en su lugar y luego notó la presencia de Gabriel y Jasper a sus flancos, suspiró y sintió el aroma y la sangre de Arianne, pero no le provocaron el más mínimo deseo de beber.

- Arianne, mira, tu madre ha despertado – susurró Esme a la niña, ésta se giró y cruzó su mirada con la castaña. Mejillas rosadas y pulidas facciones como de querubín; se veía demasiado grande para tener 3 días de nacida. La niña estiró sus brazos hacia Bella, quien hizo lo mismo casi como por reflejo. Se acercó con sigilo, mientras el resto de vampiros se mantenían alrededor como si fueran su séquito; nunca le vieron intención a la chica de atacar o descontrolarse; ella era diferente del resto.

Finalmente recibió a su pedacito de corazón en su abrazo maternal y cálido a pesar de todo; la niñita se abrazó con fuerza implacable a su madre, estaban conectadas emocionalmente de una forma sobrenatural. Bella sollozaba puesto que ya no podía llorar, estaba demasiado conmovida, pero en su rostro se vislumbraba una hermosa sonrisa.

- mi niña, mi Arianne – dijo con la voz exaltada, la bebé se separó del cuerpo de su madre y se quedó mirándola algunos segundos y luego miró a su padre, y se volvió a abrazar a la vampira. – ¿de qué color son sus ojos exactamente? Veo… azul y…

- son azules con pequeñas vetas marrones. Una combinación de tus ojos con los míos…humanos, eran azules según recuerdo – comentó Carlisle esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que se transmitió a Bella.

- disculpen, tengo que irme…que salir. Vuelvo luego, debo …debo…- Jasper atropelló las palabras y le dio un vistazo a Edward – Adiós. –desapareció rápidamente y luego se oyó su auto arrancar.

- ¿qué ha pasado? – preguntó Esme frunciendo el ceño hacia Edward

- ya volverá, no es nada grave – sonrió con cierta malicia y miró a Carlisle quien asintió. _¿Sabría él algo de eso? ¿que planeaban? _

- yo quiero jugar con esta pequeñita y no soltarla nunca. Es tan tierna, es una dulzura – le acarició el cabello – tiene el encanto de su padre –le guiñó el ojo a Carlisle y se sentó con la niña en sus brazos en el enorme sofá. La alegría llenaba cada centímetro de su ser y su alma; nunca había esperado que su vida fuese tan diferente a como la había planeado, pero todo esos imprevistos que cambiaron su rumbo, resultaron ser mejores de lo que pensaba. Estaba completa, se sentía completa. Tenía una hija, una casa, un novio envidiable y veía lo que más había anhelado desde pequeña, _los colores._

La risa de la pequeñuela era música para los oídos de quien la oyera; Bella estaba bajo la especie de hechizo que la niña ejercía con cualquiera, así que por horas estuvo disfrutando con la chiquilla de risas y juegos mientras Carlisle las observaba con amor, diversión y gozo, también siendo parte del entorno cálido y familiar que tomaba en aquella casa habitada por vampiros.

Afuera de la casa, las llantas de un auto rechinaron suavemente al frenar, se podía sentir el palpitar de un corazón ansioso, uno aparte del de Arianne. Los pasos rozando la hierba y la respiración poco acompasada de alguien. Bella miró confundida hacia la puerta luego de notar las amplias sonrisas de Carlisle y Edward, no entendía que pasaba. Rosalie cambió de posición levemente al igual que Gabriel quien estaba algo alarmado por como pudiera actuar Bella, cuando el humano entrase.

- ¡estoy tan emocionada! – casi gritó una voz demasiado conocida para Bella; la neófita meneó la cabeza sin poder creérselo, cuando se abrió la puerta dejando ver a Jasper acompañado de Alice. Bella dejó escapar un jadeo y contuvo la respiración por precaución – ¡Bella!

- ¿cómo es posible? – murmuró con demasiada velocidad Rosalie - ¿sabe ella que somos?

- si lo sabe. Le permití a Jasper que se lo dijera – respondió Carlisle cuando Alice apenas movía los pies para adentrarse en la casa – no representa un peligro

- definitivamente estás loco – bufó por lo bajo la rubia para luego retirarse

- necesito que me expliques – comentó Bella

- Jasper se lo ha contado, le dolía tener que dejarla, tan sola sin tu compañía ni la suya, así que se lo ha contado, no se ha alarmado y le ha explicado que te ha pasado, y que te has convertido. No se ha asustado en lo más mínimo – sus palabras solo fueron audibles para un vampiro, Bella abrió la boca pero luego se resolvió a saludar a su amiga. Le entregó el bebé a Esme, se apresuró demasiado para abrazar a Alice. La rodeó con sus brazos precavidamente y evitando el respirar.

- ¡Bella, Bella. Dios mío! Pareces una diosa griega! – comentó Alice mientras desbordaba lagrimas al abrazar a su mejor amiga – solo que tus ojos me asustan un poco – se rió junto con Bella que no podía responder si quiera - ya decía yo que los Cullen eran demasiado hermosos para ser normales – se separó de ella y miró hacia Esme - ¿esa es tu niña? si debe serlo, se ve preciosa– la emoción que invadía a Alice, era desbordante y contagiosa. Para ella todo parecía medio irreal – ahora nunca, nada, nos separará- sonrió ampliamente mientras daba pequeños saltitos - ¿me oyó señorita vampira Swan? – Isabella se sintió incomoda le dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Alice, me asustas un poco, creo que estás demasiado cómoda con la idea andar rodeada de seres sobrenaturales – movió su cabeza de un lado al otro con reprobación.

- déjate de tonterías – le sacó la lengua – tú y yo tenemos que hablar y mucho – le sonrió y la tomó de la mano sin molestarse por toque frio. – ya eres tan despampanante que tengo envidia. – Bella rodó los ojos al tomar a Arianne en sus brazos para presentársela a Alice.

[…]

La noche llegó rápidamente y con ella se asomó la luna radiante, brillante y enorme. Bella se acercó al balconcillo de su habitación a observar lo majestuoso de aquella maravilla natural en el cielo y todo el bosque relumbrante que yacía bajo el firmamento. Aspiró fuertemente para deleitarse con todos los nuevos aromas que percibía en el aire; los arboles, la tierra mojada, las hojas y el prado. Sonrió al sentirlos y volvió a mirar a la luna.

Sintió a sus espaldas el aroma delicioso que pertenecía a su amado, no sé movió al escuchar sus pasos, solo esperó a que él fuera su encuentro. Dos brazos le agarraron por la cintura al tiempo que el rubio posaba su mentó en el hombro de la chica; ambos sonrieron.

- Arianne sigue durmiendo luego de que le has cantado esa canción de cuna – le susurró él al oído.

-esa era la que funcionaba conmigo. Mamá me la cantaba siempre – su rostro de felicidad se descompuso al pensar en su familia y Carlisle lo notó.

- algún día los verás, te lo aseguro – la besó en la mejilla haciéndole sentir cosquillas en su espalda. Ella se giró en el abrazo de Carlisle y se quedó mirándolo a los ojos sin respirar. Temía que si parpadeaba, todo el bello sueño que vivía desapareciera en una oscuridad súbita o peor aún, de nuevo en la monocromía.

- gracias – musitó sorpresivamente Bella al repasar las facciones de Carlisle con sus dedos

- ¿gracias? ¿Por qué? – preguntó él apretándola más contra su cuerpo

- Por todo. Gracias por todo – se empinó con destreza hacia él, anhelando besarlo, sentir sus labios y su calor, su contacto. Sería el primer beso de su vida vampira, había querido reservar ese especial momento para cuando estuvieran a solas, y ahora ciertamente los estaban. Movió sus labios con ansiedad y casi necesidad, cuando todas sus células sintieron el gozo de besar a su adorado rubio. Enredó sus dedos en el cabello dorado del hombre y él la levantó en sus brazos con facilidad.

- no me tienes que agradecer – dijo contra los labios de la chica –agradécele a la vida. – volvió a juntar sus labios con los de Bella, sabiendo que ese gesto sería algo que tendrían por siempre y para siempre.

...

* * *

_no puedo creer que se haya acabado.. O.O.. y ahora en que gastaré mi exceso de tiempo libre?? en fin...mis agradecimientos principales en este fic van para** Mayra**.. mi ti, creo que no este fic no estaria completo.. mil gracias Mayra. me diste tu apoyo, tu tiempo y motivación.. te mando un abrazo tipo Emmet. y tambien a todos las chicas y chico de Swansea.. jeje.. y todos quienes se aventuraron a leer este experimento- delirio que me costó bastantee.. ya lo considero mi mejor fic.. :P_

_No siendo.. mas.._

_**saludos ^^**_


End file.
